


Famille hors normes

by Orange_Sanguine



Series: Vagina [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Fluff, IT'S SO FLUFFY, M/M, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 51,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6618427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_Sanguine/pseuds/Orange_Sanguine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neuf mois de grossesse, ça crée des liens forts. Et maintenant qu'il y a deux bébés au manoir, il faut s'adapter et commencer cette nouvelle aventure. C'est ça la vie, même pour les familles hors-normes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nuits difficiles

**Author's Note:**

> Salut mes petits chasseurs cueilleurs ! Me voici avec une nouvelle histoire, elle fait suite à « Besoin d'un vagin ? » mais j'ai fait en sorte d'expliquer ce qui a été dit dans ce ‘préquel’. Donc voilà, vous êtes pas obligés de lire (mais ça se lit vite). Sinon j'ai 8 chapitres déjà écris, je posterai (si tout va bien) tous les vendredis et voilà, je crois que j'ai dit l'essentiel ! Sur ce, bonne lecture (j'espère) et si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas !

  
[Dessin par simplehistoria (?)]

 

La forêt qui entourait la ville de Beacon Hills, en Californie, était d’un calme olympien. Pas un calme effrayant où aucun bruit ne troublait la nuit. Un calme où seule la vie était perceptible entre les grands arbres centenaires. On pouvait entendre le vent dans les branches nues, les animaux qui se déplaçaient sur le tapis de feuilles mortes, ou encore les bruissements d’ailes des oiseaux nocturnes. La forêt était pleine de vie, sans être effrayante. Ce qui était une chance lorsque l’on connaissait la capacité surnaturelle de la région.

Effectivement, entre ces bois vivaient des loups-garous, des wendigos, des banshees et toutes autres sortes d’êtres mythologiques plus ou moins bienvenus. Tout cela était dû (en grande partie) au réveil d’un simple arbre : le Nemeton. C’était un arbre millénaire dont il ne restait que la souche et qui avait tendance à attirer tous les êtres surnaturels à lui à cause de son pouvoir.

Heureusement, pour la plus grande chance des humains qui habitaient la région, la meute locale veillait au grain. Grâce à elle, cela faisait maintenant plusieurs années qu’il n’y avait plus que des problèmes bénins, qui étaient réglés plus ou moins rapidement.

Mais intéressons-nous de plus près à cette meute. Lorsque nous parlons de meute, la plupart d’entre nous penserait que nous parlons de loups, ou loups-garous, et vous n’auriez pas tort. Seulement la meute de Beacon Hills n’était pas comme les autres. Il y avait bien sûr des loups, mais il y avait aussi d’autres êtres surnaturels qui la composaient. Il y avait par exemple Kira Yukimura, une Kitsune, sorte de renard de feu Japonnais. Elle était mariée au loup, chef et Véritable Alpha de la meute : Scott McCall. Ils avaient eu ensemble deux enfants, Ali et Raiden (qui techniquement étaient des petits reloups… à méditer). Ils habitaient dans une maison non loin de la clinique de vétérinaire où travaillait l’alpha.

Mais même si Scott était l’alpha, la famille Yukimira-McCall n’était pas, comme on pouvait s’y attendre, le cœur de la meute. Cela se comprenait facilement lorsque l’on savait que, contrairement aux autres meutes qui prenaient le nom de leur alpha, ils appelaient eux-mêmes leur meute, « la meute Hale » et non « la meute McCall » (ce qui sonnait beaucoup moins bien selon certains).

La raison de cette nomination était simple : Scott n’avait pu découvrir sa capacité de véritable alpha que parce qu’il avait été mordu par un Hale. Et les Hale étaient une très ancienne famille de nés-loups. Mais surtout, c’était la meute qui avait toujours vécu dans _cette_ ville. Meute dont seuls deux membres étaient en vie aujourd’hui : Derek et Peter Hale.

Et bien sûr, même si Peter avait fait souffrir du monde, même si Derek avait fait beaucoup d’erreurs, causant la perte de certains de ses bêtas, ils étaient considérés par tous comme le cœur de leur meute, ou du moins, leur nom l’était. Après tout, ayant repris le territoire Hale, cela semblait naturel pour tout le monde. La meute n’était pas pour eux une question de pouvoir, de hiérarchie et d’Alpha, en tous cas c’était le cas maintenant (ne parlons pas du passé).

Mais ce n’était pas les seules particularités de la meute.

Effectivement, dans cette meute hétéroclite il y avait également une banshee, humaine la plupart du temps. Lydia Martin pouvait entendre des voix. Ces voix lui annonçaient des événements souvent inévitables et, parfois, elles l’obligeaient à pousser un cri surnaturel quand la mort frappait.

Et enfin, parmi tous ces êtres aux pouvoirs plus ou moins étranges il y avait un humain : Stiles Stilinski. Bien sûr, quiconque connaissant Stiles vous dirait qu’il n’était pas humain. Que ce soit à cause de son débit de parole ou à cause de sa capacité à retenir des faits étranges, tels que les cent vingt-cinq premières décimales du nombre de Pi. Mais le fait est qu’il était bel et bien humain.

L’humain qui courait avec les loups. Qui courait, littéralement, avec les loups, et ce assez régulièrement.

Mais nous arrivons maintenant au vrai sujet de notre histoire. Car aujourd’hui, entouré de la forêt calme de Beacon Hills, l’humain qui courait avec les loups ne courait pas. Le jeune homme était tranquillement installé sur le canapé du manoir Hale. La grande maison avait été reconstruite l’année passée, à l’emplacement même de l’ancienne. Et le jeune homme attendait patiemment que le petit être dans ses bras s’endorme enfin.

Il y avait presque un an déjà, Stiles avait prit la décision la plus importante de sa vie. Il avait décidé, avec Derek Hale, son compagnon depuis sept longues années, de fonder une famille. Cela était devenu possible à l’aide de Lydia Martin, car égoïstement Stiles avait refusé qu’ils aient un enfant adopté.

La jeune femme avait donc accepté de porter leur enfant et, après de longues heures de questionnements, ils avaient décidé que Derek serait le père biologique. Durant les neuf mois de la grossesse, les trois parents s’étaient rapprochés, trouvant un équilibre parfait entre eux. Puis avec l’arrivée des deux petites jumelles, Izilbeth et Arwen, ils avaient pleinement réalisé qu’ils formaient ensemble une famille.

Une famille hors-norme certes, mais une famille soudée : une meute. Et il ne leur effleura pas l’esprit de se séparer maintenant que les filles étaient là.

Derek était entrain d’allonger Izi', sa petite lune, en pensant à cette famille qu’ils avaient construite doucement pierre par pierre, étape par étape. Il ne pouvait le nier, il était aujourd’hui le père le plus heureux du monde, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Peu importait que des millions de pères aient pensé comme lui, peu importait la fatigue aussi, pensa-t-il en bâillant.

Il était heureux comme jamais il ne l’avait été, cela même si Lydia les laissait s’occuper des filles durant les longues nuits. _« Après tout c’est vous qui vouliez un enfant »_ avait-elle dit la première nuit où ils étaient rentrés. Derek sourit en pensant à la jeune femme.

Elle avait beau dire qu’elle laisserait les papas se débrouiller pour les nuits, il l’avait entendue, pas plus tard que la nuit dernière, se lever pour aller voir les jumelles. La jeune femme était restée une bonne heure dans la chambre des filles. S’éclipsant juste avant que Arwen ne se mette à pleurer, réveillant sa sœur et leurs deux papas qui s’étaient précipités comme à chaque fois.

Le loup eut un immense sourire, le manque de sommeil ne le dérangeait pas. Enfin, disons qu’avec tous les problèmes surnaturels qu’il avait eus dans sa vie, il trouvait que ses petites princesses étaient la meilleure des raisons de ne pas dormir. Le brun se pencha au-dessus du grand lit rond pour embrasser la petite tête de sa fille qui dormait paisiblement puis, à pas de loup, il sortit de la chambre féerique qui semblait tout droit sortie d’une forêt enchantée. Puis il rejoignit le salon où son compagnon attendait que Arwen ait enfin décidé de dormir.

Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, Derek fondit comme du caramel mou à la vue de Stiles qui tenait leur petit bout de fille. Il ne se savait pas aussi tendre, mais il fallait croire qu’être papa transformait un homme. S’accroupissant pour être au niveau de sa fille, il attrapa délicatement sa toute petite main, avant de se mettre à lui parler, l’air totalement gaga.

— Alors, on ne dort toujours pas.

La voix rauque et basse du loup fit gigoter le bébé qui n’avait toujours pas décidé de dormir.

— Pourtant je lui ai chanté trois fois « doux chaton », elle n’a pas cligné des yeux, je te jure Derek.

Stiles fit les yeux ronds et le loup se mit à rire doucement.

— C’est normal, comment veux-tu qu’elle dorme avec cette chanson, elle n’est pas un doux chaton mais une mignonne petite loupiote, pas vrai Arwen ?!

Derek avait fini sa phrase en posant sa grande main sur le ventre de leur fille alors que le regard de Stiles semblait s’illuminer. Son jules avait dit la chose la plus logique du monde, mettant en évidence ce qu’il avait sous les yeux sans le voir. L’humain se pencha pour embrasser chastement les lèvres du brun avant de lui faire un clin d’œil puis, tournant son attention sur leur toute petite fille, il se mit à chanter.

— Douce loupiote, adorable loupiote, petite boule de poils. Heureuse loupiote, tendre loupiote, dors, dors, dors…*

Les deux papas la regardèrent papillonner des yeux avant de reprendre en cœur la même chanson, puis quand enfin elle ferma les yeux ils échangèrent un sourire victorieux. Enfin, elle dormait. Ensemble, ils montèrent l’escalier pour aller la déposer dans le lit qu’elle partageait avec sa jumelle, et comme si elle avait tout de suite su où elle se trouvait, elle tendit la main jusqu’à attraper celle de sa sœur.

Stiles émit un son attendri en voyant cela et il se tourna légèrement vers Derek pour l’enlacer tout en les regardant. Que pouvait-il vouloir de plus ? Il avait l’homme de sa vie dans ses bras et sous ses yeux, il avait ses deux magnifiques filles. Il y avait même la deuxième femme la plus importante de sa vie, après sa mère, qui vivait avec eux. Il était comblé.

Les regardant avec tout leur amour, ils pouvaient déjà voir les ressemblances avec les parents, même du haut de leurs deux petites semaines. Elles avaient toutes les deux le petit nez retroussé de Lydia, bien que celui d’Arwen était un peu plus petit, et elles semblaient avoir aussi la même couleur de cheveux que la jeune femme (pour les quelques cheveux que l’on pouvait leur voir). Finalement, de leur père, elles avaient ses oreilles, petites et toutes rondes, mais aussi un côté loup que Derek avait tout de suite senti. Stiles ne l’avait pas senti, mais avait assuré au loup qu’elles avaient ses sourcils, persuadé d’avoir vu Izilbeth les froncer à la maternité.

Mais finalement, ce que les deux pères retenaient en les regardant, c’était qu’elles semblaient véritablement fragiles comme deux petites poupées en porcelaine. Ils voulaient les couver pour les protéger de tout. Cela, même s’ils savaient qu’elles étaient à l’abri ici dans leur maison, leur tanière.

Le plus jeune se tourna vers son loup qui fixait toujours ses deux petites anges assoupis, puis il le tira de sa contemplation pour l’embarquer dans leur chambre. Le brun hésita à répondre à la requête du bras qui le tirait, il serait bien resté toute la nuit à veiller, mais s’il voulait réussir à faire le prochain biberon il devrait très certainement dormir.

— Bonne nuit les loupiotes.

Les deux hommes avaient soufflé ces quelques mots avant de vraiment rejoindre leur lit. Déjà en tee-shirt et jogging, Derek s’affala sur le lit, prêt à s’endormir directement mais, ne sentant pas Stiles s’installer, il se redressa sur ses coudes et ce qu’il vit fit naître un immense sourire sur son visage.

Stiles avait enlevé son tee-shirt et avait passé son pouce dans la ceinture de son jogging quand leurs regards se croisèrent ; l’humain eut un sourire aguicheur. Après avoir fait claquer son élastique, le plus jeune s’approcha du lit à quatre pattes, tel un félin. Puis il s’avança jusqu’à pouvoir embrasser Derek dans le cou. Quand il lâcha enfin la peau à portée de sa bouche, il prit sa voix la plus sensuelle.

— Tu sais que tu es le meilleur des papas ? Tu es mon papa préféré…

Entendant cela, les yeux de Derek s’ouvrirent tels ceux d’une chouette. Il n’avait pas vraiment entendu cela alors qu’il l’aguichait, n’est-ce pas ? Le regard mi-blasé et mi-amusé de son amoureux le convainquit qu’il avait bel et bien entendu et il ne put s’empêcher de rire plus longtemps. C’était tout d’abord un petit rire contenu, puis, comme un fou rire qui s’amplifie, sans réelle raison, le loup se mit à rire de plus en plus fort.

Il ne voulait pas se moquer de Stiles, pas vraiment, il ne voulait pas non plus réveiller les filles de la maison, mais il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher. Il avait osé l’appeler « Papa » alors qu’il l’aguichait. C’était légal de faire ça ?

Stiles adorait voir Derek rire. Pas que c’était quelque chose d’impossible, en sept années de vie commune, il avait eut le temps de le voir rire, soupirer, grogner et même pleurer. Mais c’était sans conteste le voir rire qui était la chose la plus magnifique pour lui.

Le brun avait de magnifiques fossettes qui se dessinaient sur ses joues et son nez se fronçait de façon adorable. Dans ces moments-là, Stiles pouvait même parfaitement voir les deux petites dents de lapin qui le rendait si mignon.

Ce fut en se demandant si leurs filles auraient ces petites dents de lapin qu’il s’endormit sur le torse encore secoué de rire de son amant et compagnon. Et pas même la douce voix qui s’éleva de l’autre côté du mur ne le réveilla :

— C’EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI CE RAFUT ! Y'EN A QUI VEULENT DORMIR !

La voix de Lydia eut le don d’arrêter le fou rire du loup et, alors qu’il allait parler à Stiles pour lui dire qu’elle avait certainement fait plus de bruit que lui, il remarqua enfin le léger ronflement de son humain.

— Apparemment, c’est fini pour ce soir…

Sur ces sages paroles, le loup les recouvrit lui et son humain d’une couverture avant de le serrer dans ses bras pour s’endormir, malgré le poids qui l’écrasait.

[…]

Le lendemain matin, non sans s’être au préalable réveillés quatre fois pour des biberons, le fou-rire du loup était loin, très loin dans leurs esprits. Les deux papas, l’œil endormi, buvaient côte à côte leurs cafés autour de l’îlot central de la cuisine. Les nuits étaient dures et longues depuis qu’ils étaient revenus de la maternité.

Mais ils le savaient quand ils s’étaient décidé. Ils avaient vu les cernes de Kira et Scott quand ils avaient eu Ali : la petite se réveillait toutes les heures. Au bout de deux semaines, ils avaient fini par prendre la petite renarde dans le lit conjugal tellement les nuits étaient difficiles. Raiden, leur petit garçon, avait été beaucoup plus calme, mais même ainsi, Stiles et Derek ne pouvaient nier avoir vu la fatigue sur les traits des deux parents. En bref, ils savaient à quoi s’attendre. Enfin, peut-être pouvaient-ils se plaindre de Lydia qui parlait beaucoup trop fort de bon matin ?

— Salut les garçons ! Alors, bien dormi ?!

La voix de la jeune femme était exagérément aiguë, Derek en était sûr, et le son le fit grogner. Stiles fronça les sourcils en regardant la jeune femme. Pourquoi criait-elle ainsi ? Ce n’était pas humain !

— Lut…

Ce fut la seule chose qui sortit des lèvres de Stiles avant qu’il ne replonge dans sa grande tasse de café. Il ne pouvait pas chercher ce qu’elle avait derrière la tête, pas sans avoir bu la totalité du récipient.

Si Stiles avait besoin de sa tasse entière, il semblerait que pour Derek cela ne suffise pas. Effectivement, ce matin-là, le loup ressemblait bien plus à un ours qu’autre chose. Un ours qui avait de toute évidence besoin d’un doudou, puisqu’il approcha son tabouret de celui de Stiles pour pouvoir attraper le bras de son humain et ainsi poser la tête sur son épaule. Stiles sourit en prenant sa tasse dans l’autre main. Le loup pensait sûrement pouvoir finir sa nuit ici.

La banshee, qui avait regardé _ses_ deux garçons par-dessus sa tasse, eut un sourire attendri. Elle savait de source sûre que les deux garçons ne se rendaient pas compte d’à quel point ils étaient mignons à se faire ainsi des papouilles. Mais alors qu’elle allait commenter leur comportement, elle tendit l’oreille puis posa sa tasse. Passant derrière les garçons, elle embrassa Derek sur le crâne tout en ébouriffant les cheveux de Stiles.

Lorsque la jeune femme fut à l’étage, Derek, lui, se redressait sur son tabouret. Comment avait-elle pu entendre les filles avant lui ? Voilà ce qui l’intriguait.

Effectivement, la jeune mère avait entendu les jumelles gazouiller dans leur lit et elle était maintenant au-dessus du grand lit où les deux petites commençaient à se réveiller. Quand la jeune femme les regardait, elle avait réellement du mal à réaliser que c’était elle qui les avait faites. Et quand se rappelait des neuf mois, c’était un sentiment de fierté et un étrange manque qui grandissait en elle.

En général, quand le manque de les avoir au chaud dans son ventre se faisait sentir, la jeune femme se giflait mentalement en repensant au mal de dos et aux autres désagréments de la grossesse, dont ceux qu’elle vivait toujours. Putain de vergetures qui ne partaient pas, par exemple.

Lydia éloigna ses pensées et se baissa pour prendre Izilbeth, après l’avoir calée dans le creux de son bras, elle se baissa pour prendre Arwen. Ses deux petites princesses dans les bras, la jeune femme les embrassa l’une après l’autre en regardant leurs petits visages tout roses. Elles étaient véritablement la plus belle chose qu’elle avait faite dans sa vie. Jamais elle ne regretterait d’avoir dit oui à Stiles et Derek. Elle l’avait toujours su, mais maintenant c’était plus une évidence qu’un savoir.

Alors que la jeune mère s’apprêtait à se tourner pour quitter la chambre, elle dut s’arrêter net. Derek, pleinement réveillé, se tenait dans l’encadrement de la porte, fixant les trois femmes de sa vie.

— Tu ne devrais pas les porter toutes les deux toute seule.

Entendant cela, la jeune femme plissa tellement les yeux qu’ils ne semblaient former plus que deux petites fentes. _« Oups »_ pensa le loup, il était plus qu’évident qu’il avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

— Dis-moi Hale, qui les a portées pendant neuf mois ? Toi ou moi ? Alors tais-toi et laisse-moi passer.

Derek eut la décence de se sentir gêné en s’écartant du passage. Quand apprendrait-il à écouter son compagnon ? Il lui avait pourtant dit de laisser Lydia se débrouiller. Lui, il avait su. Derek déplorait son manque de tact avec la mère de ses filles. Mais c’était plus fort que lui, et ce n’était pas sa première boulette. Sans doute ne serait-elle pas la dernière non plus. Le loup se reprit et rejoignit tout le beau monde qui s’était installé dans le salon.

Bêtement debout dans le salon, Derek regardait Stiles et Lydia qui avait chacun une de ses filles dans les bras. Il avait envie de grogner de jalousie, mais il se retint de justesse, préférant s’excuser.

— Je suis désolé Lydia.

La jeune fille tordit sa bouche dans une mine d’intense réflexion alors que Stiles semblait ne leur prêter aucun attention, occupé à faire des grimaces à la petite Arwen.

— Prépare donc les biberons, je verrai après si je peux accepter tes excuses.

Le loup ne demanda pas son reste et partit préparer les deux biberons. Dans le salon, Stiles se tourna vers Lydia et, les sourcils froncés, et se mit à chuchoter :

— Sois pas trop dure avec mon homme, c’est un sensible, il s’en veut vraiment, sinon il ne se serait jamais excusé, tu le sais ?

La jeune rousse -enfin auburn- haussa un sourcil vers l’humain, l’air de lui dire « non mais pour qui tu me prends ».

— Enfin Stiles… Je sais tout ça. Mais il faut savoir profiter des occasions qui se présentent.

Lydia finit sa phrase par un clin d’œil et Stiles ne put rien faire d’autre que de secouer la tête. La jeune femme allait rendre Derek chèvre un de ces quatre. Et si elle n’y arrivait pas il était sûr que les deux petites loupiotes le feraient.

Derek retourna finalement dans le salon, après avoir testé la température et il tendit les biberons aux deux humains. Puis il s’installa sur la table basse, refusant d’être trop loin. Voulant tout de même faire oublier son agacement à la jeune femme, il essaya d’apporter un sujet de conversation relativement sans risque.

— Je me demandais : comment tu as fais pour entendre les filles avant moi ?

Stiles leva la tête vivement, manquant d’enlever la tétine que Arwen agrippait avidement, avant de répondre, coupant la parole à Lydia :

— Moi je sais !

La rousse ferma la bouche et le regarda l’air de dire _« Ah ouais, j’aimerais bien voir ça »_.

— Elle a une ouïe plus développée que les loups pour pouvoir entendre tout ce qu’elle entend avec son pouvoir de Banshee.

La jeune femme secoua la tête, l’air dépité, avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

— Tu dis n’importe quoi Stiles, déjà ce que j’entends, même si j’étais sourde, je l’entendrais. L’explication est beaucoup plus simple et terre à terre.

La jeune femme marqua une pause théâtrale puis reprit :

— C’est simple, je suis une femme. Toutes les femmes ont l’audition deux à trois fois plus développée qu’un homme, pour la simple et bonne raison que, contrairement à l’homme, la femme utilise les deux hémisphères de son cerveau pour écouter. Et pour beaucoup d’autres choses si vous voulez mon avis…

Stiles regardait la jeune femme avec des yeux ronds. Il était assez déçu de ne jamais avoir lu ça durant ses trop nombreuses nuits de recherche aléatoire, il décida donc qu’il profiterait de son congé paternité et du sommeil des filles pour en apprendre plus sur les différences entre les hommes et les femmes.

Derek, qui reconnaissait le regard de Stiles qui disait _« il faut que je fasse des recherches sur le sujet »,_ était en train de maudire la jeune femme. Avec ça, il ne verrait pas Stiles pendant des heures tellement il sera plongé dans ses explorations.

Le garou était sûr qu’elle l’avait fait exprès. Vue son sourire, il avait raison. Peut-être même avait-elle compris qu’il avait prévu de finir l’activité interrompue de cette nuit et que c’était une façon pour elle de se venger. Sans aucun doute elle était bien assez maline et fourbe pour lui faire ça.

[…]

Après plusieurs jours et un nombre incalculable de biberons, Stiles était devenu incollable sur les différences entre les hommes et les femmes. Il savait ainsi les femmes avait dix fois plus de récepteurs cutanés pour le contact. Il avait lu que c’était d’ailleurs pour cela qu’elles avaient besoin de plus de câlins. Sachant que la jeune femme ne voyait personne, cela avait attristé l’humain, justifiant ainsi le fait qu’il fasse un câlin à la rousse à chaque fois qu’il la croisait dans la maison.

Bien sûr, à chaque fois, cela avait le don de donner envie au loup de grogner, mais il n’en fit rien, jusqu’au jour où il craqua.

Sur le fauteuil du salon, Derek avait dans ses bras la petite Izi qui buvait tranquillement, il lui semblait parfois que c’était la seule chose que faisaient les jumelles, ça, dormir et faire caca. alors que Lydia était assise sur le canapé avait Arwen contre elle. Stiles, qui rangeait quelques affaires, était passé trois fois à côté d’elle (et autant de fois à côté de lui) mais seule elle avait eu le droit à des câlins, à chaque fois.

Derek lui n’avait eu le droit qu’à un sourire. C’en était trop pour lui, c’était à ce moment qu’il se mit à grogner.

Izi s’était mise à agiter ses petits bras et Arwen semblait chercher la source du son en souriant. Mais Derek ne semblait même pas avoir vu leurs réactions, trop occupé à ruminer sa jalousie.

— Lydia, il faut vraiment que tu te trouves quelqu’un pour te câliner.

La jeune femme sursauta presque en entendant cela avant de concentrer son attention sur le loup. Elle ne savait pas trop comment le prendre, avait-elle loupé quelque chose ? Mais elle eut vite compris quand Stiles se mit à faire un bruit qui ressemblait à un son d’attendrissement. Avec un regard désolé, le jeune humain s’installa en travers du fauteuil sur les genoux de son homme, puis il passa ses longs bras autour de son compagnon, englobant leur toute petite loupiote. Puis, avec une tendresse infinie, oubliant la spectatrice, il embrassa la joue barbue.

— Toi aussi tu as plus d’ocytocine et de prolactine* ? T’inquiètes pas, je vais me rattraper et te faire plein de câlins.

Lydia les avaient regardés en silence, affichant un léger sourire. Elle attendit que Arwen ait fini son bibi et quand cela fut fait, elle la mit dans les bras de Stiles et se recula un peu. Elle sortit son téléphone pour faire une photo.

— Vous tes trop mignons.

[…]

* _« ocytocine et prolactine »_ hormones de l’attachement et des câlins.

*  _« Douce loupiote, adorables loupiote, petites boules de poils. Heureuses loupiotes, tendres loupiote, dors, dors, dors… »_ Pour le rythme de la chanson c’est Doux chaton (Soft Kitty VO) de Big bang theory.

 


	2. Sortie surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papa surprotecteur ? Famille soudée, l'essentiel c'est d'être ensemble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le chapitre 2, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

  
[Montage Orange Sanguine]

 

Les semaines s’écoulaient comme au ralenti dans le manoir Hale. Telle une mère louve, Derek avait refusé que les loupiotes sortent de leur tanière, il était donc resté avec elles. Tant et si bien que seuls Stiles et Lydia étaient sortis pour les ravitaillements durant le mois qui s’était écoulé depuis la naissance des jumelles.

Mais Stiles avait décidé qu’aujourd’hui serait le grand jour. Il voulait sortir, et il voulait le faire avec ses filles. Derek allait devoir se bouger les fesses s’il voulait les suivre pour surveiller que tout se passe bien parce que depuis la veille, Lydia et Stiles avaient prévu leur coup.

Ils avaient d’un commun accord dit au loup de faire la vaisselle le temps qu’ils changent les couches des filles. Derek n’avait pas dit non et n’avait rien trouvé d’anormal puisqu’il venait de leur donner leurs biberons. Il était donc parti nettoyer le monceau de vaisselle qui s’était accumulé alors que les deux autres essayaient de débattre, plus ou moins en silence, de la meilleure tenue pour les filles.

Au final, les jumelles s’étaient retrouvées avec un collant chaud, un body d’hiver où il était écrit sur l’un « Interdit de comparer » et sur l’autre « Obligé de nous adorer » et une combinaison duveteuse avec une capuche qui les faisaient ressembler à deux adorables agneaux. Ainsi préparées, Izi et Arwen étaient enfin prêtes pour affronter le léger froid du mois de janvier de leur région de Californie.

— Il n’y a plus qu’à prévenir Derek, annonça Lydia.

— Me prévenir de quoi ?

Derek, qui les avait trouvés longs, venait de pousser la porte de la chambre aux couleurs douces des filles et les regardait, attendant une réponse à sa question. Pour toute réponse, les deux humains de la pièce se tournèrent vers lui, avec dans les bras les petiotes apprêtées pour une sortie.

— On va faire une balade au marché, tous ensemble Derek. Saute dans un jeans.

Stiles avait dit cela d’un ton désinvolte. Il embrassa son compagnon hébété en passant à côté de lui, puis il ajouta rapidement :

— Tu as cinq minutes pour te préparer.

Le loup, qui était resté planté sur place, regarda par la fenêtre puis vers Lydia et Stiles qui descendaient déjà les marches, avant de regarder à nouveau par la fenêtre.

— Mais…

Derek commença à les suivre, avant de s’arrêter en haut des marches.

— Mais il fait trop froid. Elles peuvent pas sortir avec ce temps. Et puis, il y aura trop de monde ! Si quelqu’un leur éternue dessus, ou si une vieille se met à leur pincer les joues avec leurs mains pleines de…

— De doigts ? Proposa Stiles.

Ne vous trompez pas, Stiles trouvait son compagnon surprotecteur absolument adorable, mais il était parfois plus idiot que son meilleur ami. Il secoua la tête, puis rebroussa chemin jusqu’à être à deux marches de son loup. Posant sa main libre sur la hanche du brun, il prit la parole :

— Derek, ça fait un mois que tu n’es pas sorti, tu as besoin de voir la lumière du jour, je t’assure. Et les filles aussi. On ne sortira pas longtemps, juste le temps de faire le tour du marché et on sera déjà revenus. Tu auras le droit de grogner sur les petites vieilles si ça peut te rassurer, mais je t’en prie dépêche-toi de te préparer. Oh, et prends le sac qu’on a préparé pour les filles, on t’attend dans la voiture tu n’as plus que trois minutes.

Le misanthrope du moment capitula et se retourna pour enfin se préparer. Mais alors qu’il partait, l’humain lui donna une claque sur les fesses, non sans un commentaire.

— Allez beau cul, tu traînes depuis trop longtemps dans tes joggings, mets un jean bien moulant s’il te plaît, je crois que j’ai oublié comment il était.

Après un clin d’œil aguicheur, sans attendre sa réaction, le plus jeune se retourna pour rejoindre Lydia qui l’attendait déjà dans la voiture.

Derek mit trois minutes et trente secondes à se préparer. Pas qu’il ait mit du temps à enfiler un jeans, ou à se coiffer (puisqu’il ne l’avait pas fait), mais il avait vérifié trois fois le contenu du « sac de survie ». Cela fait, ce ne fut qu’une fois qu’il eut vérifié deux fois les attaches des sièges auto qui entouraient la jeune femme installée à l’arrière qu’il prit place derrière le volant de sa voiture familiale.

Ils étaient enfin partis.

Seulement, une fois enfin en route, Stiles ne tint que deux courtes minutes avant de faire un commentaire sur la conduite de Derek.

— Je sais que je t’ai dit que la sortie ne serait pas longue Der', mais à cette vitesse on y est encore dans cinquante ans. Ou pas, parce qu’en fait tu risques de caler si tu ralentis encore.

Derek rogna pour toute réponse, avant de finalement passer la vitesse supérieure et enfin atteindre les cinquante kilomètres/heure. Alors que Stiles levait les yeux au ciel face à la conduite de papy qu’adoptait Derek, à l’arrière de la voiture, les trois filles les ignoraient, préférant gazouiller. Oui, les trois filles, puisque Lydia se mettait elle aussi à faire des petits bruits de bouche en regardant leurs petits bouts de filles.

Finalement, après un trajet qui dura le double du temps normal, ils arrivèrent enfin au marché de la ville. Mais ils n’étaient pas au bout de leurs péripéties…

Une fois garé sur le parking, Stiles voulut se charger d’ouvrir la poussette (qu’il avait lui-même choisie) pendant que les deux autres sortaient les cosys. Mais il lui fut vite évident qu’il aurait mieux fait d’écouter Derek au magasin en prenant celle qui avait l’ouverture simplifiée. D’ailleurs, Derek le regardait avec un regard moqueur, l’air de dire « Je savais qu’elle serait galère cette poussette, je t’avais dit de prendre l’autre, tu as choisi, démerde-toi ». Oui son regard pouvait dire tout cela, il suffisait d’analyser ses sourcils. Et Stiles avait un doctorat en analyse des sourcils de Derek.

Finalement, après une bataille acharnée de cinq bonnes minutes, l’humain réussit à vaincre l’objet maléfique et il finit son exploit par une danse de la victoire. Sous le regard amusé des deux autres adultes présents (voire-même de quelques inconnus qui passaient). Lydia, qui portait le cosy de la petite Arwen, fut la première à reprendre son sérieux :

— Bon le danseur, on bouge, ce serait dommage que les filles s’endorment pour leur première sortie.

Sur ces sages paroles, ils installèrent les jumelles côte à côte sur la gigantesque poussette et ils partirent enfin. Derek se posta d’office aux côtés des filles, tel un garde du corps, alors que Stiles poussait la poussette. Lydia, quant à elle, les suivait, la démarche royale, prête à lancer des regards hautains à toutes les personnes qui les regarderaient de travers. Bien qu’elle n’en ait pas parlé, elle savait de source sûre, que la nouvelle des deux papas gays qui vivaient avec la mère porteuse de leurs filles avait fait le tour de la ville. Et elle savait que l’incompréhension des gens pouvait les rendre bêtes, voire méchants.

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent aux premiers stands du marché, Lydia s’interrogea si c’était une bonne idée pour les filles qu’elle soit restée à la maison Hale. Se secouant la tête, la jeune femme se moqua d’elle-même. Avait-elle oublié qu’ils formaient une meute ? Non, certainement pas. Dans ce cas, pourquoi faire comme les autres ? Ils ne suivaient pas les normes, mais ils étaient heureux ainsi, voilà tout ce qui comptait.

Détournant son attention des étales de légumes et autres produits, Stiles se tourna vers la jeune rousse qu’il trouvait définitivement bien trop pensive.

— Ça va Lydia ?

La jeune femme lui sourit, hocha la tête et se tourna vers une étale de légumes pour faire le plein. Rassuré et voyant qu’elle s’occupait des légumes, le jeune homme qui manœuvrait la poussette entre les passants pressés voulut demander à Derek d’aller chercher de la viande. Mais celui-ci se stoppa à la vue de son regard. Regard qui disait : « Je vais t’arracher la gorge. Avec les dents. ». Intrigué de voir que le regard ne lui était pas adressé, Stiles chercha à qui d’autre que lui il pouvait bien lancer un tel regard. Quand il la vit enfin, il ne put aucunement cacher son sourire moqueur.

— Attention. Madame Simmons en approche à dix heures.

Le grognement à peine audible, qui venait de Derek, confirma à Stiles que Madame Simmons (ou ses mains) était bien la source du tourment de son compagnon. Leur ancienne voisine était la pire mégère de tout Beacon Hills, et certainement une des seules personnes que Derek voulait éviter de croiser ce jour-là, et les autres jours de sa vie. Mais bien sûr, avec la L.E.M (Loi de l’Emmerdement Maximum), c’était la première personne qu’ils avaient croisée. Ne pouvant feindre de ne pas l’avoir reconnue, Stiles, toujours plus sociable que Derek, prit un ton faussement chaleureux :

— Bonjour madame Simmons ! Comment allez-vous ?!

— Je ne suis pas sourde mon petit, s’offusqua la petite vieille qui s’approchait de la poussette pour voir les bébés.

— Et je ne suis pas petit.

Ce commentaire, bien qu’il ne fût pas dit à voix basse, fut, contrairement aux dires de madame Simmons, absolument pas entendu, ou ignoré. Stiles ne savait jamais avec cette vieill- cette personne du troisième âge.

— Alors quel âge ça leur fait à ces petites, vous ne les sortez pas beaucoup ? Elles ne mangent pas trop ? Elles me semblent bien trop potelées, surtout elle.

Pour montrer de qui elle parlait, la vieille femme approcha une de ses mains (pleine de doigts, rappelons-le) de la petite Izi. La suite fut inévitable. Non, Derek ne tua pas la grand-mère, mais il ne put retenir un grognement. Stiles vit même les yeux de son compagnon prendre leur bleu surnaturel. Inquiet, il s’empressa de lui attraper la main pour l’inciter au calme, priant pour que la vieille ait une vue aussi bonne que son ouïe.

Madame Simmons se redressa, autant que faire se peut, et regarda pour la première fois Derek, qu’elle avait simplement ignoré. Elle n’avait jamais aimé ce jeune homme, il était beaucoup trop louche et mystérieux. Et ce qui est mystérieux est dangereux : toutes ses amies du club de Brige vous le diraient. Pour tout avouer, elle était même persuadée que l’énigmatique brun avait un travail illégal. Pourtant son oncle était un gentil homme très charmant et très serviable, elle ne comprenait pas qu’il ne suive pas son exemple.

Sur ces pensées, elle lui jeta un regard sévère, celui de l’ancienne directrice d’école qu’elle était, puis elle prit un ton mordant pour lui parler :

— Je vois que vous n’avez pas changé monsieur Hale, toujours d’aussi agréable compagnie. Finalement, heureusement que ces petites auront une figure maternelle. Surtout avec deux pères comme vous.

Le ton devenu hautain à la fin donna des envies de meurtres aux deux papas. Et ils serrèrent simultanément la main de l’autre pour puiser la force de ne pas la tuer en plein marché du samedi. Mais s’ils pouvaient ignorer leur envies de meurtres (plus ou moins) facilement, Stiles, lui, ne pouvait pas arrêter sa bouche avant qu’elle ne se mette à parler :

— Comment pouvez-vous vous permettre de nous juger ? Si vous êtes aigrie parce que vos enfants vous ignorent, vous feriez peut-être mieux de vous interroger sur vos propres actes. Il y a sûrement plus à redire sur votre petite vie que sur la nôtre.

Entendant cela, la femme aux cheveux gris et à l’odeur de naphtaline émit un son offusqué. Puis, sans demander son reste, elle partit plus loin, non sans croiser le regard hautain de Lydia qui venait de revenir les bras chargés et qui avait entendu la conversation. Ses filles n’étaient pas grosses, pour qui se prenait-elle, cette vieille peau ?

Ce fut cet instant que choisit Arwen pour se mettre à pleurer. L’humain fut le premier à réagir, son compagnon étant encore sous le choc des paroles de madame Simmons. Les gens pensaient-ils vraiment qu’ils n’auraient pas pu élever leurs filles sans leur mère ? Cette question le laissa morose alors qu’il regardait Stiles bercer doucement Arwen dont les pleurs s’était finalement taris.

Après cela, ils repartirent faire le tour des étales, mais l’humeur n’y était pas pour tout le monde. Stiles avait déjà oublié l’incident, papotant avec Arwen toujours dans ses bras, mais Lydia était dans ses pensées, tout comme Derek qui poussait la large poussette où s’était assoupie Izilbeth.

Ce ne fut qu’une fois tout le monde installé dans la voiture, les courses sur les genoux, que Stiles remarqua le trouble persistant de son compagnon et de son amie. Mais il n’avait rien dit, ce n’était pas le moment. Il préféra donc analyser la situation et leur comportement, puis il avait mit cela de côté quand ils arrivèrent (plus rapidement qu’à l’aller) devant le grand manoir Hale.

Les deux hommes prient chacun un couffin, permettant à Lydia de sortir, puis elle prit les devants pour aller ouvrir la porte.

Ce ne fut que quand Derek commença à monter les marches qu’il sentit l’odeur suspecte.

Enfin suspecte… Elle aurait très probablement pas dû l’être, mais son cerveau primaire ne devait pas penser pareil. Le bêta donna le couffin d’Arwen à Stiles, qui se retrouva les deux bras chargés, puis il devança Lydia en sortant ses griffes, pour ne pas perdre de temps. Se préparant à tout, il ouvrit brusquement la porte d’entrée, la faisant claquer contre le mur et il rentra en grognant, prêt à attaquer les intrus.

— SURPRIIIIIIIIIIIIISE !

La meute (presque) au grand complet les attendait dans le salon en tenant une banderole de bienvenue pour les jumelles. Il y avait Scott, Kira et leurs enfants qui rigolaient en courant, mais il y avait aussi Liam en vidéo conférence sur la tablette que tenait Scott car il n’avait pu partir de la fac. Mais surtout, il y avait tous les grands-parents (ou grand-oncle) des filles. Il ne manquait que Isaac à ce tableau.

Derek se sentit absolument et complètement idiot de ne pas avoir reconnu les odeurs de la meute à laquelle il appartenait. Les oreilles rougies, il se retourna pour chercher Stiles et Lydia du regard, dans l’espoir d’oublier le rire de Peter qui avait retenti à sa réaction et ne semblait pas s’arrêter. Mais lorsque son regard se posa sur les deux autres parents qui se tenaient dans l’entrée, il comprit vite que eux aussi étaient dans le coup.

— C’est une conspiration ? Questionna Derek.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel en entendant cela. Après tout, ce n’était pas vraiment une surprise, c’était presque une coutume pour les loups-garous. La meute laissait les nouveaux parents un mois seuls avec leur loupiot après le retour à la maternité. Puis une fois le mois écoulé, la meute accueillait enfin officiellement les petits nouveaux. De plus, en plus d’être un loup de naissance, Derek avait organisé la surprise de Raiden, son filleul et le dernier petit garçon de Kira et Scott.

D’ailleurs, le petit garçon d’à peine deux ans, qui avait la mâchoire tout autant de travers que son père, et les yeux bruns en amande de sa mère se dirigea en courant vers Derek pour lui sauter dessus.

— Tonton Dédé !!!!

Derek grogna au surnom en le réceptionnant habilement.

— Derek, le corrigea l’adulte.

— Tonton Dédé.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel, ce petit n’en ferait toujours qu’à sa tête, il avait sans aucun doute hérité du trait de caractère de son père. Mais il avait aussi chassé sa honte. Mais peu importait, il le reprit tout de même.

— Non c’est Derek.

Le petit se mit à bouder dans les bras de son parrain en fronçant les sourcils, signe de sa très grande concentration.

— De'ek !

Alors que les deux continuaient à apprendre à prononcer le R, Stiles et Lydia, qui étaient partis enlever les combinaisons des jumelles, descendirent enfin et furent assaillis. Tout le monde voulait porter les jumelles, les voir ou simplement les papouiller. Même Peter avait arrêté de rire pour les regarder tendrement.

Finalement, après avoir raccroché au nez de Liam qui ne cessait de râler qu’il ne voyait pas bien, ce fut Scott qui arracha pratiquement Izilbeth des bras de Stiles et il la regardait maintenant en faisant des bruits complètement idiots. Kira, dans son dos, souriait en regardant son mari, mais alors qu’il ne cessait ses pitreries, elle commença à pleurer dans les bras de l’Alpha.

Entendant sa petite qui pleurait si peu habituellement, Stiles se précipita sur Izi, laissant sa sœur aux bons soins de son shérif de père et tous ses grands parents qui l’entouraient. Arrivé à côté de Scott, il voulut la lui prendre des bras, mais Scott ne se laissa pas faire, pas le moins du monde intimidé par les pleurs.

— Hey tu peux l’avoir tous les jours ! C’est ma filleule, elle a juste faim. Va lui faire son biberon, c’est moi qui le lui donne.

— Bien essayé Scotty, mais raté. Ta filleule est dans le bras de son papy. C’est la filleule d’Isaac dans tes bras.

Scott ouvrit la bouche bêtement puis haussa les épaules.

— Il n’a pas pu venir aujourd’hui, son avion arrive que demain, alors ce sera moi qui le lui donnerai.

Lorsqu’il tourna ostensiblement le dos au nouveau papa, ce fut celui-ci qui se retrouva bête et il se mit à grommeler dans sa barbe inexistante pour partir faire les biberons.

Tandis que Stiles bataillait dans la cuisine pour réchauffer le lait à la bonne température, dans le salon tout le monde allait de son commentaire pour dire à qui elle ressemblait le plus. Nathalie Martin leur expliqua que Lydia avait les cheveux à peine plus fins que les jumelles à leur âge :

— On voyait à peine ses cheveux tellement elle en avait peu, mais dès qu’elle en a eus, ils partaient dans tous les sens. Je vous préviens, c’est un véritable calvaire à coiffer.

Lydia croisa les jambes sur le canapé, imitée par la Ali, l’aînée des enfants de Kira et Scott, et prit un ton haut perché en secouant ses magnifiques cheveux blonds vénitiens.

— Mais depuis, je les ai domptés.

Ali à ses côtés tenta de secouer les cheveux avec autant de grâce, mais la pauvre petite, du haut de ses quatre ans, se retrouva à manger ses cheveux, ce qui fit beaucoup rire ses parents qui l’avaient regardée faire, presque ébahis de voir qu’elle prenait Lydia comme modèle.

— En tous cas, elles ont les oreilles Hale, mais surtout elles ont les mêmes expressions que Derek quand il était petit.

Le commentaire de Peter fut accueilli par un rire venant de la cuisine.

— Tu veux dire que Derek avait des expressions de bébé normal ? Il n’avait pas déjà une tête de grognon dès sa naissance ?

Stiles, qui revenait avec les biberons, rigola à sa propre blague, mais embrassa tout de même Derek qui boudait d’entendre son compagnon se moquer de lui. Puis, finalement, une bataille d’arguments pour savoir qui donnerait le biberon remplaça toutes les conversations. Enfin, lorsque Lydia leur promit de leur faire changer la couche s’ils ne se décidaient pas dans les deux minutes, tous se mirent rapidement d’accord. Ce fut donc John et Nathalie, les deux seuls « vrais » grands-parents, qui eurent cet insigne honneur. « Vrais grands-parents », car même si Melissa était pour Stiles comme une seconde mère, elle ne l’était pas vraiment, et aussi parce que Peter, bien qu’étant leur grand-oncle, n’était pas leur papy… Bien que, Stiles songeait déjà à dire aux filles de l’appeler Papy Peter quand elles seraient plut grandes.

Après avoir fini de s’occuper des jumelles pour les mettre à la sieste, tout le monde se calma. Même les deux enfants, qui gambadaient entre les adultes, le faisaient maintenant en silence, ou presque. Ce ne fut que quand la nuit d’hiver se mit à tomber rapidement, que tous commencèrent à dire au revoir aux parents pour rentrer chez eux.

Le dernier à partir fut John. Celui qui avait été, encore une fois, nommé shérif, se dirigea vers sa voiture, accompagné de son fils. Ils n’avaient pas beaucoup parlé durant l’après-midi et John voulait lui dire quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur. Avec cette « règle » de laisser les parents seuls un mois entier, il n’en avait pas eu le temps. S’arrêtant à côté de la portière côté passager, il se tourna vers Stiles (grand garçon) pour enfin prendre la parole :

— Stiles. Je suis sûr que vous vous posez tous les trois plein de questions, comme tous les parents. Mais je vais te le dire à toi. Vous avez fait le bon choix. Peu importe ce que les gens pensent, ces petites sont les plus chanceuses petites louves du monde.

Il s’arrêta, seulement le temps de poser ses mains sur ses épaules alors que son fils l’écoutait religieusement.

— Et puis, note bien ça : même si elles n’ont pas tes oreilles ou tes cheveux, tu seras un merveilleux papa. En plus, rajouta-t-il sur le ton de la confidence, tu as fait de moi le papy le plus heureux du monde.

Le shérif marqua une pause plus longue cette fois. Mais étrangement Stiles garda le silence, comme s’il savait que son père voulait lui dire autre chose.

— Enfin, n’oublie pas, peu importe d’où elle te voit, ta mère est aussi fière de toi que je le suis.

Stiles battit rapidement des cils pour chasser les larmes qui avaient commencé à brouiller sa vue en entendant les paroles de son père. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire de plus beau cadeau que ces mots. Tout deux émus, père et fils se prirent un long moment dans les bras avant de se séparer.

Alors que le shérif allait enfin prendre la route après avoir embrassé son fils, Stiles lui cria assez fort pour qu’il l’entende malgré la fenêtre de la voiture :

— Ce sera Papylou pour toi !

[…]

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que tout le monde à la maison Hale avait prévu d’aller se coucher, Stiles les réquisitionna. Il n’avait pas oublié l’ambiance générale après qu’ils eurent croisé madame Simmons et il savait que c’était le moment de mettre les choses à plat. Il prit les deux jumelles dans ses bras tout en faisant un signe de tête aux deux autres pour qu’ils le suivent.

Comme Lydia était celle qui avait le plus grand lit, (bien qu’elle soit seule, elle avait exigé un king size, chose que les papas n’avaient pas osé critiquer) Stiles les amena dans sa chambre qui était sobrement décorée dans les tons violets (lila Stiles, pas violet). Il posa délicatement les filles qui dormaient toujours à la place des coussins du milieu puis, s’asseyant en tailleur devant elles, il indiqua les places à côté à Lydia et Derek.

Une fois tout le monde installé, Stiles attendit un peu sous le regard scrutateur de Lydia et celui interrogateur de Derek. Quand finalement le jeune papa arrêta de regarder ses filles, il prit la parole :

— J’ai vu vos réactions après ce qu’a dit la vieille peau au marché. Je voudrais être sûr qu’on soit bien clairs entre nous trois. Je sais que d’habitude c’est moi qui suis indécis, moi qui ai peur et qui ai le cerveau qui part dans tous les sens, mais pour elles, je sais. Mieux, c’est une certitude : on a pris la bonne décision, peu importe ce que les gens disent. De toutes façons, ça n’a pas d’importance.

Il se tourna vers Lydia et la regarda droit dans ses yeux chocolat pour lui dire ce qu’il voulait :

— Lyd's je veux être sûr que tu le saches, tu n’es pas juste le vagin qui a fourni ces trompes et ces ovules. Tu es leur mère, tu es notre amie et tellement plus.

Derek sourit, marquant ainsi son assentiment. Lydia était quelqu’un de spécial. Dès que Derek avait découvert la vraie personnalité de la jeune femme, des années en arrière, il avait compris ce que Stiles avait toujours aimé chez elle. Il avait aussi compris qu’il ne pouvait pas être jaloux. Tout simplement parce qu’il s’était retrouvé à l’aimer de la même manière que son compagnon. C’était un amour innocent, un amour simple, mais un amour réel. Il aimait Lydia autant qu’il avait aimé sa mère ou ses sœurs, et il savait qu’il en était de même pour Stiles. Ce fut d’ailleurs sa voix qui le ramena à leur conversation :

— Et toi, toi là, oui toi, dit-il en posant son index sur sa poitrine, mon chéri, mon biquet, mon chou, mon lapin, mon sucre d’orge, mon précieux, tu peux très bien t’en sortir sans Lydia. Ce n’est pas pour ça qu’elle est là, tu es le meilleur papa du monde je te l’ai déjà dit et je te le redirai. Tu n’aurais pas dû en douter une seule seconde !

Derek sourit. Oui, il avait douté, mais il avait un merveilleux compagnon pour lui remettre les pendules à l’heure. Pour le remercier d’être là, il se pencha pour l’embrasser alors que Lydia les regardait comme si c’était le truc le plus sexy au monde de les voir faire des échanges de salive. Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, elle posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis que Stiles avait fait son petit discours :

— Normalement c’est pas nous qui devrions te rassurer sur la place que tu as dans ce… ce foyer ?

— Cette famille Lyd's. Étrangement, maintenant qu’elles sont là, tout semble à sa place dans ma tête. Et puis bon, mon père t’a devancée sur ce coup.

Finalement, ce fut dans ce lit king size que les trois parents et leurs petits bouts de filles s’endormirent dans un câlin de meute, un câlin de famille.

[…]

 


	3. Visite souvenirs

Les heures qui passaient s’étaient rapidement transformées en jours, puis les jours étaient devenus des semaines et les semaines des mois. Ce fut à peine si les trois parents avaient vu tout ce temps passer, que les jumelles avaient déjà neuf mois.

— Neuf mois ! S’écria Stiles allongé sur le canapé, alors qu’il regardait ses princesses jouer dans leur petit leur parc.

Derek, qui avait entendu le cri de son compagnon, passa la tête dans l’encadrement de la porte entre le salon et la cuisine, les mains encore pleines de savon. Voyant la position de Stiles, avachi sur le canapé, le loup haussa un sourcil pour répondre calmement au hurlement.

— C’est maintenant que tu le réalises ?

Stiles fit tomber sa tête sur le bord du canapé pour pouvoir voir son compagnon, bien qu’il le voyait à l’envers.

— Mais tu te rends pas compte. Aujourd’hui on les amène pour la visite médicale, et demain on les déposera devant Harvard ! Oui, parce qu’elles seront trop bien pour aller à Stanford, même si c’est plus proche. Du coup, elles seront loin de nous.

Derek fronça les sourcils. Il comprenait le cheminement de Stiles, il le connaissait depuis assez longtemps maintenant. Mais il était vraiment surpris de sentir que son humain était profondément triste. Ne se rendait-il pas compte de tout ce qu’il aurait à vivre avant d’en arriver là ? D’un pas décidé, oublieux de ses mains pleines de savon, le brun s’approcha jusqu’à s’accroupir devant le visage renversé de son compagnon.

— Stiles, avant de les amener à la fac, tu devras supporter qu’elles ne veuillent pas que tu les amènes au lycée, par ce que : « c’est la honte ». Tu devras les amener au secondaire, au primaire et avant ça à la maternelle. Et puis n’oublie pas, au milieu de tout ça, il y aura les premiers petits copains. Alors, ne pense pas tout de suite à la fac. Et surtout, _il faut_ que tu ailles te préparer pour qu’on les amène voir Deaton.

Le loup finit sa tirade en embrassant Stiles, qui eut un sourire dans leur court baiser.

— C’est la première fois que tu m’embrasses comme un super héros… On devrait faire ça plus souvent.

Derek étouffa un rire avant de se relever, non sans passer sa main pleine de savon sur la joue du plus jeune. Ce qui le fit inévitablement râler.

— BrRrRRrr…

Entendant ce bruit, les deux papas se tournèrent vers les jumelles. C’était Izi qui avait fait ce bruit. Elle était assise et les regardait, tandis que Arwen, couchée sur le ventre, semblait concentrée à faire rentrer un petit cube dans le trou à la forme ronde. Aucun doute qu’avec sa persévérance elle y arriverait, ce qui fit rire Stiles. Son propre rire entraîna Izilbeth dans un magnifique rire de bébé et au final tout le monde se mit à rire dans le petit salon. Même Arwen se détourna de son jeu, maintenant assise sur sa couche, elle réclama à ce qu’on la porte. Ce que Stiles lui accorda immédiatement, oubliant d’aller se préparer.

— Alors ma princesse, tu en as marre d’être dans ce parc hein ?

À cette question, c’en suivit un grand nombre de sons, plus ou moins étranges, composés essentiellement de quelques consonnes sans queue ni tête. Effectivement Arwen avait décidé de monopoliser la conversation avec son babillage.

— Je crois qu’elle essaye de parler plus que toi…

Entendant la moquerie, Stiles attrapa un jouet au hasard pour le lancer sur le loup qui était parti finir sa vaisselle.

— Tu vois Arwen, papa est un vilain méchant de Gotham, il se moque de daddy Batman.

Pour répondre à cela la petite aux boucles auburn, s’agita plus fort dans les bras de son daddy. Derek, qui avait tout entendu dans la cuisine, eut un rire digne du joker qui fit sourire Stiles. L’humain finit tout de même par reposer Arwen avec sa sœur dans le parc, non sans quelques cris agacés de la petite.

— Je dois me préparer ma loupiote.

Pour une fois que Derek avait raison, il allait l’écouter. Il devait se préparer maintenant, sinon ils seraient en retard. Et s’ils étaient en retard, Lydia, qui devait les rejoindre là-bas, leur en ferait voir de toutes les couleurs.

[…]

Finalement, les deux papas arrivèrent avec les deux louves, cinq minutes en avance devant la maison du vétérinaire. Normalement, il avait été prévu qu'ils aillent à la clinique du vétérinaire, mais Stiles avait fermement protesté. Elles n’étaient pas des animaux ! Certes, ils devaient passer par le vétérinaire, mais seulement par ce qu’il était un émissaire. Par chance, Deaton, dans toute sa bonté, avait accédé à la requête de Stiles, de toute façon avait-il dit, Scott pouvait s’occuper de la clinique seul maintenant qu’ils étaient associés.

Ainsi ils étaient donc devant une maison simple, dont l’extérieur était en bois foncé et le tout entouré d’un tapis d’herbe verte. Une vraie petite maison de banlieue, La voiture du vétérinaire était devant son garage et garée un peu plus loin, Stiles avait put voir la voiture de Melissa qui allait se charger de la paperasse officielle. Mais aucune trace de Lydia.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, puis il détacha Izilbeth pendant que Derek faisait de même avec sa sœur. Dans sa tête, le jeune papa était déjà entrain de préparer un discours pour râler après la banshee en retard. Mais il ne l’avait toujours pas fini, lorsqu'un son particulier lui fit lever les yeux. Au bout de la rue, arrivait une voiture. Une belle décapotable rouge, avec Lydia du côté passager. L’humain qui avait sa fille dans les bras, ne put s’empêcher d’ouvrir la bouche en le voyant approcher.

Le fait qu’il arrive avec Lydia ne le choquait pas. Depuis la grossesse de la jeune femme, et même avant si vous demandiez à Stiles, Peter avait toujours gravité autour d’elle. Mais le fait qu’il l’avait mordue n’avait pas joué en sa faveur tout ce temps. Toujours est-il que c’était donc la première fois que Lydia avait _réellement_ accepté les avances du Hale en acceptant un rendez-vous officiel. Bref, tout ça Stiles savait, ce qu’il ne savait pas, c’était l’achat de l’oncle fétide.

— Il s’est vraiment acheté une Corvette de 1958 ?! Bon Dieu, rappelle-moi de me convertir en revendeur _« d’art »_. Flic, ça ne paye définitivement pas assez.

Les paroles du jeune avaient très certainement été entendues par Peter, ce malgré le ronronnent du moteur, puisque celui-ci abordait un immense sourire arrogant. Mais Stiles n’en avait que faire. Il était bien trop absorbé par les courbes souples et le teint vermillon de la pure beauté qu’il avait sous les yeux. Il avait toujours adoré la Camaro de Derek, qui passait maintenant plus de temps au garage, mais il était clair que Peter jouait dans une toute autre catégorie. Et quelle catégorie !

Après s’être garé, Peter dans toute sa galanterie, s’extirpa rapidement de la voiture, pour aller ouvrir à Lydia. La jeune femme était entièrement vêtue de rouge, comme si elle avait voulu être assortie à la voiture. Ou comme si Peter avait choisi la voiture pour être assortie à Lydia, les deux étaient tout à fait probables. Dans tous les cas, Lydia était magnifique. Elle portait un nœud rouge à poids blancs pour retenir ses cheveux ainsi qu'une paire de lunettes de soleil papillon. Tout cela, plus la coupe de sa robe, donnait l’impression d’être devant une pin-up des années cinquante. Bien sûr, la belle rousse portait le style avec sa classe légendaire.

Stiles ignora complètement Peter pour rejoindre Lydia et de sa main libre, il attrapa celle de la jeune femme pour la faire tourner sur elle-même.

— Ma chérie, tu es magnifique !

Face à lui, Lydia se retenait clairement de rire au ton du jeune homme, tandis que Peter resta stoïque (en réalité il rigolait comme une baleine en son for intérieur).

— Tu fais tellement gay quand tu dis ça.

— Lydia, je _suis_ gay.

La rousse, leva les yeux au ciel et réclama sa fille d’un geste de la main.

— Va donc baver sur la voiture.

Comme le jeune homme avait été bien éduqué, il fit ce qu’elle lui demanda et alors qu’il allait toucher la voiture, un « tut tut tut » l’arrêta. Peter fronçait les sourcils devant la main de l’humain, dangereusement proche de son bolide. Provocateur, Stiles l’approcha encore, puis, sans plus attendre, il posa sa main dessus, laissant une belle trace sur la carrosserie rutilante. Mais avant que le loup ne réagisse à cet affront, Stiles s’était caché derrière Derek qui portait toujours Arwen. Peter qui avait poursuivi le scélérat, se stoppa net devant la loupiote, celle-ci gigotait dans les bras de son papa et elle regardait Peter avec ses grands et beaux yeux.

— Salut toi…

Pour votre santé mentale, nous allons couper le passage qui suivit. Sachez seulement que Peter n’avait jamais été aussi effrayant, que quand il discutait avec un bébé.

Finalement, les trois parents furent invités à rentrer dans la maison avec les filles pour leur visite médicale. Après les salutations de rigueur, ils n’attendirent pas plus pour installer les filles sur la table de la salle à manger qu’avait préparé Deaton en mettant un matelas de sport pour le confort et un drap neuf pour la propreté. Le vétérinaire sortit ensuite sa trousse qui contenait tout ce dont il avait besoin. Le voyant sortir ses “outils”, Stiles grimaça, certain que quelques un des objets étaient des outils de torture. Pourtant c’était le simple b-a-ba, de quoi ausculter leurs oreilles, gorge, leur peau, etc. Puis de quoi les peser et mesurer pour que Melissa note les données utiles dans leur carnet de santé. Bref tout ce qu’il y avait de plus normal.

Finalement, Deaton commença enfin son auscultation. Il commença par regarder leurs yeux et il fut intrigué par leur couleur. Étonné, il se tourna vers Stiles. Il n’avait pas rêvé, c’était bien la même couleur. Pourtant ce n’était pas comme s’il ignorait que seul Derek avait été le donneur. Entre autre à cause des antécédents médicaux de la famille Stilinski, mais ce regard…

— Non, vous rêvez pas, fit Stiles qui avait vite compris les interrogations de Deaton.

_ [6 mois plus tôt] _

_ Le shérif était venu au manoir Hale pour manger avec la famille de son fils. Il était tellement heureux de les voir ainsi, ensemble et débordant de bonheur, qu’il en oublia de râler quand Derek lui servit un plat de légumes avec un air désolé. _

_ Le repas, bien que diététique, s’était très bien passé et une fois terminé Lydia était partie au salon, accroché au bras du policier. Elle discuta avec lui comme elle seule savait le faire ; à savoir, en posant beaucoup de question. _

_ — Prêt à prendre votre retraite Shérif ? _

_ — Oui, à la fin de l’année. Si je me présente pour un nouveau mandat, je pense que ce sera Stiles qui fera un infarctus. Peu importe les légumes qu’il mange. _

_ Lydia hocha la tête, satisfaite de la réponse. Le shérif n’était pas si vieux, il avait quelques années avant d’arriver à ses soixante ans, mais il avait plus que servi son pays. De plus, en ce qui concernait le Shérif, la rousse soutenait toujours Stiles quand il lui disait de prendre sa retraite. Il était hors de question que leurs filles ne connaissent pas leur Pappylou. _

_ — Et toi Lydia, tu ne t’ennuies pas trop à rester à la maison ? _

_ Il était vrai que la jeune femme était très active socialement avant tout ça, et John s’inquiétait pour elle comme si elle avait été sa propre fille. Ce, même si c’était elle qui avait choisi de prendre son congé maternité. _

_ — Donner des cours à des écervelés d’étudiants de fac ne me manque pas. Par contre, ne le dites pas à Stiles, mais je bosse un peu. Trois fois rien, se dépêcha-t-elle de rajouter, j’écris quelques articles pour des sites de mode, ça m’occupe entre les couches et le biberon. Et puis je sors, un peu. C’est Stiles qui insiste en réalité. Je crois qu’il pense que je me sens seule, surtout que j’assiste à leur batifolage. _

_ Le shérif eut un sourire bienveillant, c’était bien le genre de son fils de s’inquiéter autant pour la jeune femme. Mais avant qu’il ne lui réponde quoi que ce soit, son fils arriva enfin dans le salon, chargé d’une des jumelles, alors que Derek le suivait avec la seconde. _

_ Le couple transpirait le bonheur, le shérif ne voyait que ça. Ça et… _

_ — Leurs yeux ! _

_ L’exclamation du shérif fit sursauter Stiles, déclenchant un couinement de la part d’Izi, que le père s’empressa de rassurer. Pendant ce temps John s’était approché de ses petites filles et les regardait à tour de rôle. _

_ — Stiles, Tu es sûr de ne pas avoir apporté ta contribution à la conception ? Elles ont tes yeux. Les même que Claudia… _

_ — Ne dis pas n’importe quoi… _

_ Mais alors que Stiles disait ces mots il regarda plus attentivement. C’est vrai qu’il avait remarqué que leurs yeux bleus de bébé* avaient progressivement changé de couleur, mais de là à dire que c’était les mêmes que lui… Elles avaient effectivement les yeux marrons clair, mais ce n’était pas comme s’il pouvait comparer avec ses yeux présentement. Il leva donc les yeux vers son compagnon à ses côtés pour avoir son avis, seulement celui-ci ne fit qu'ouvrir la bouche plusieurs fois. Avant de donner son avis piteusement, honteux de ne pas l’avoir remarqué avant. _

_ — Je… je n’avais pas fait attention. _

[...]

Après avoir écouté l’histoire de Stiles, Deaton se contenta de lui dire qu’elles avaient de très beaux yeux, ce qui fit plus que plaisir à Stiles. Mais le doc se concentra à nouveau sur sa tâche, continuant ses tests de vu, puis examinant leur gorge avant de passer à la pesée et aux mesures. Melissa à ses côtés notait tout au fur et à mesure, sous l’œil attentif des trois parents. Puis l’homme à la peau sombre commença à poser des questions de routine.

— Elles mangent bien ?

— Elles jouent ?

Et encore plein d’autres, mais la question qui fit le plus sourire les parents fut quand Deaton demanda si elles faisaient des nuits complètes. Tous les trois se souvenaient parfaitement du jour où les filles avaient fait leur première nuit complète.

_ [5 mois plus tôt] _

_ Stiles était heureux, reposé. Il avait eu un sommeil réparateur des plus agréables. Derek avait dû prendre tous ses tours de biberons, il avait eu l’impression d’avoir dormi toute la nuit. Comme s’il avait dormi d’une seule traite, sans même être réveillé. Sans être réveillé ! Les yeux tout à coup grands ouverts, il s’assit en vitesse dans le lit qu’il partageait avec Derek, le faisant gronder de la perte de la couverture. Même si Derek s’était occupé des biberons, il les aurait entendus se réveiller. Ce fut un coup d’œil à son réveil, qui finit de le faire paniquer. _

_ Il était six heures trente. Et ils ne s’étaient pas réveillés de la nuit ! _

_ Se jetant hors du lit, il trébucha dans la couverture alors que le loup, toujours endormi, tentait vainement de la récupérer en grommelant. Stiles toujours à terre se débattait avec… Ses jambes. Pour se relever. Pourquoi n’avaient-ils pas entendu leurs filles ? Leurs propres enfants ? _

_ La panique à son apogée, il prit à peine le temps de crier un « Derek les filles » qu’il partait déjà en courant jusque dans la chambre aux couleurs pastel. À la limite de la crise de panique, Stiles se pencha sur le lit des filles et alors qu’il allait les réveiller, pour s’assurer qu’elles n’avaient rien, une main le tira en arrière, le faisant tomber au sol. L’humain se débattit les yeux clos comme pour faire disparaître son agresseur. Alors qu’il allait crier, une main se posa sur sa bouche pour l’en empêcher. Ils étaient fichus, ils étaient attaqués Stiles se débattit encore mais plus faiblement contre le poids qui s’était installé sur son estomac. Puis prenant sur lui, il décida d’ouvrir les yeux. _

_ Face à lui, la vision était effrayante, mais pas comme il avait imaginé. Effectivement, au-dessus de lui, se trouvait Lydia. La jeune femme avait les cheveux hirsutes (elle avait été mieux coiffée lors de l’accouchement) et elle portait un masque de nuit, qui, avec son air courroucé lui donnait un air terrifiant. Ce fut à voix basse qu’elle commença à l’engueuler. _

_ — Stilinski. Si tu les réveilles, je t’émascule… _

_ Bien que chuchoté, la menace semblait bel et bien réelle, à tel point qu’inconsciemment, Stiles serra les jambes. Puis lorsque qu’il voulut répondre, seuls des b _ _orborygmes incompréhensibles_ _ sortirent de derrière la main. La jeune femme attendit quelques secondes pour être sûr de pouvoir libérer la bouche. Et lorsqu’elle le fit enfin, Stiles en profita pour parler comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui, présentement, était peut-être le cas. _

_ — Peux plus respirer, Lydia… _

_ Avant qu’elle ne se dégage, un loup à moitié endormi et entièrement grognon, arriva dans la pièce. Mais s’il était endormi et grognon en arrivant, la vue de son compagnon mis KO par la mère de leurs filles (recouverte d’un masque vert et les cheveux ébouriffés), finit par le réveiller. _

_ Ce fut finalement le rire (l’aboiement selon Stiles), aucunement contenu, de Derek, qui réveilla les filles ce matin-là. Et contrairement à ce qu’ils avaient imaginé, elle ne pleurèrent pas en se réveillant mais accompagnèrent le rire du papa, qui se retenait de justesse de se rouler au sol. _

_ Elles avaient simplement fait leur première nuit. _

[…]

Deaton avait un sourire inhabituel sur les lèvres, alors que Melissa avait levé les yeux au ciel devant l’idiotie des deux papas puis elle se tourna vers Lydia, compatissante. La pauvre, elle était jeune, à peine vingt-cinq ans et elle devait supporter les aléas du post grossesses, et en plus supporter les deux papas. Elle qui était maintenant grand-mère, ne savait pas comment elle aurait fait à sa place. Son fils et ses petits enfants lui donnait bien assez de fil à retordre. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle reprit le court de la conversation quand Deaton passa aux choses « Sérieuses ».

Ce n’avait pas été uniquement parce qu’elles étaient des loups-garous qu’ils avaient fais appel au vétérinaire. Outre le fait que les petites pouvaient parfois faire briller leurs yeux, Deaton voulait savoir comment se passait leur transformation. Car bien sur les loupiotes ne faisait rien comme les autres et se transformaient déjà entièrement… Chose que Derek n’avait pu faire qu’à ses vingt-cinq ans. Vous voyez l’idée ? Quatre pattes, oreilles, poils, elles avaient la totale et elles avaient uniquement neuf mois.

— Derek, apostropha le vétérinaire, tu peux prendre ta forme intermédiaire pour qu’elles fassent comme toi et que je puisse regarder leurs dents ?

Derek n’attendit pas, s’accroupissant devant ses filles il sortit les crocs, tout en faisant briller ses yeux d’un bleu clair. Puis il arrêta sa transformation, en regardant ses filles faire de même, elles avaient maintenant deux adorables crocs. Il était tellement fier d’elles, quand il les voyait, qu’il était sûr que même Peter resté dehors pouvait sentir sa fierté émaner de lui.

Il se souvenait encore des pleurs des petites la première fois que leurs crocs étaient sortis. Ça avait été douloureux et elles ne les avaient pas rentrés pendant une longue semaine. C’était des choses qui arrivaient souvent chez les petits loups, mais cela n’en était pas moins douloureux pour les parents qui ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose. Finalement ce fut Stiles qui surprit tout le monde en utilisant un simple remède humain, en leur fabriquant un collier d’ambre. Derek avait été sceptique, mais la nuit suivante, les filles avaient toutes les deux réussi à rentrer leurs crocs de loup. Depuis elles ne les sortaient plus que quand elles avaient peur ou parfois lorsque Stiles faisait semblant de grogner, ce qui les faisait inévitablement rire. Mais elles avaient toujours leur petit collier d’ambre.

Deaton hocha la tête satisfait après avoir regardé leurs dents et il fit signe à Derek de continuer la transformation. Cette fois-ci il sortit les griffes ses oreilles se rallongèrent et des poils poussèrent sur ses joues alors que ses sourcils disparaissaient et que la forme de son visage était métamorphosé. Après toutes ces années, Stiles était toujours aussi fasciné par la transformation de son compagnon. Et depuis toutes ces années il se posait toujours la même et unique question : Où allaient les sourcils de Derek quand il se transformait ?

Derek, était maintenant dans sa forme bêta complète. Il put se concentrer entièrement sur les filles qui avaient le nez qui s’aplatissait pendant que leurs ongles s’allongeaient, devenant des griffes. Confiant, il attrapa une petite main chacune, mais son attention se détourna une seconde vers son compagnon. Un sourire amusé était collé à son visage. Derek savait pertinemment ce qui se passait dans sa tête et ce simple fait le fit grogner doucement. À tous les coups il se retenait de parler de leurs sourcils.

Pendant ce court laps de temps, les deux loupiotes avaient fini de se transformer. Elles arboraient maintenant, avec beaucoup de classe selon Lydia, des minuscules poils sur le haut de leur joues. C’était vraiment quelque chose d’étrange, sur des bébés, mais finalement on s’y faisait. Mais ce que tout le monde finit par remarquer, c’était que contrairement à leur papa, leurs sourcils étaient toujours visibles. Ce qui fini rire ou sourire tout le monde (même Deaton).

Au final, le vétérinaire reprit son sérieux en premier et il regarda à nouveau les oreilles des jumelles, comme il l’avait fait quand elles n’étaient pas transformées.

— Comment s’est passé leur première transformation en loup complet ? Demanda-t-il sans s’arrêter.

_ [4 mois plus tôt] _

_ C’était une chaude soirée du début du mois de juin, les filles allaient passer leur sixième pleine lune. Stiles n’était pas inquiet, pas plus que Derek et Lydia. Bien que leurs filles étaient influencées par la lune, tous les mois, comme tous les enfants né-loups les effets avaient toujours été moindres. La soirée avait commencé comme d’habitude. Les filles avaient mangé leur purée et leur compote, en mettant le contenu de l’assiette partout, sauf, dans sa bouche pour Izi. Puis tout avait dérapé juste avant de les mettre au lit. _

_ Lydia était partie prendre une douche pour se rafraîchir et Derek finissait de débarrasser le repas. Du coup Stiles qui était seul avec les filles, avait du les poser dans leur parc de jeu le temps de préparer des affaires. Seulement, à peine s’était-il tourné, qu’il entendit des petits jappements. Surpris il se retourna, et ses yeux s’écarquillèrent à l’instant où il posa ses yeux sur les filles. Là où quelques secondes auparavant se tenaient ses deux bébés zeuzeutant, se trouvaient deux bébés loups entièrement noirs aux yeux d’un jaune lumineux. _

_ — Derek ? _

_ À peine avait-il appelé son compagnon que les deux jumelles glapirent avant de se faufiler entre les barreaux, maintenant trop larges pour les retenir. Estomaqué, Stiles ne réagit pas tout de suite, cela était sans aucun doute à cause de ce manque de réaction, que les petites louves arrivèrent ensuite à se faufiler entre les jambes de Stiles, sous le regard surpris de Derek qui venait d’arriver dans la pièce. _

_ Seulement, tout à leur stupéfaction, ils avaient totalement oublié que la porte d’entrée était ouverte. Bien sûr, les petites louves s’étaient empressé de filer dans la brèche pour aller courir. Sautant les marches du perron, elle se mirent tout de suite à courir, direction la forêt. _

_ Derek n’attendit pas plus et ce fut avec un sourire immense qui dévoilait sa joie, qu’il enleva son tee-shirt pour se transformer et il se dégagea de son pantalon une fois sa transformation complète. Pendant ce temps, Stiles était passé devant lui et avait commencé à courir derrière les filles, les rattrapant rapidement à l’orée des bois. _

_ Tout ceci aurait put paraître dramatique, pourtant, Stiles était euphorique de voir ses filles se courir après, et quand Derek les rattrapa son rire ne fut que plus fort. Devant lui, les trois loups avaient arrêté de courir et les loupiotes s’étaient tourné devant le grand loup noir, essayant de toute évidence de prendre un air prédateur. _

_ C’est la dessus que Lydia était arrivée en suivant les rires très peu discrets, jusqu’à l’orée de la forêt où ils se trouvaient. _

_ — Oh ! Fut le seul son qu’elle lâcha en voyant ses filles. _

_ Lydia avait étudié le sujet durant toute la grossesse, mais elle n’avait pas entendu parler de transformation complète aussi jeune. La maman se demandait si c’était dût à son côté Banshee, mais elle arrêta bien vite de réfléchir quand elle vit les filles faire un bond en direction de Derek. _

_ Elles avaient attaqué le grand loup ensemble, leurs petites dents s’accrochant dans les longs poils noirs légèrement parsemés de gris. L’une était pendue au niveau de l’épaule de Derek alors que l’autre était attachée à la cuisse. Un vrai travail d’équipe. _

_ Stiles était toujours aussi hilare, applaudissant même l’attaque. Il était sûr que les aboiements du loup auraient été des rires s’il avait été humain. Puis dans un souci dramatique, les humains virent Derek lever la tête à la lune avant de se laisser tomber, comme si l’attaque avait été un succès. Les jumelles hurlèrent, ce qui donnait un son totalement adorable. Et elles finirent par mordiller les oreilles du loup adulte qui feintait la souffrance à chacun de leurs coups de dents. _

_ Finalement ce fut Lydia qui reprit son sérieux en première. _

_ — Allez les princesses, laissez votre proie c’est l’heure d’aller se coucher. _

_ Mais comme si elles avaient tout compris elle se mirent à courir dans deux sens opposé. Lydia qui était venue pieds nus, laissa Stiles courir après l’une pendant que Derek toujours sur ses quatre pattes courait après sa sœur. Et finalement, ils les rattrapèrent rapidement, Derek attrapa la fugueuse dans sa gueule tandis que Stiles prit l’autre dans ses bras puis la regarda quelques secondes. _

_ — Alors Izi, vous vouliez vous échapper ? _

_ Personne n’avait réussi à lui faire dire comment il les avait reconnues, car elles semblaient encore plus jumelles sous cette forme, mais peut importait. Lentement en rigolant toujours, ils étaient rentrés tous ensemble. Les jumelles avaient retrouvé leur forme en s’endormant. Après cela elles s’étaient transformées encore plusieurs fois, mais uniquement les soirs de pleine lune. Par chance, elles ne s’étaient encore jamais transformées de façon intempestive. _

[…]

Pour une fois, ou encore une fois, cela dépendait des points de vue, Deaton n’avait pas d’explication à donner aux parents pour expliquer que les louves aient réussi une transformation complète si jeunes. Il se contenta donc d’insister sur le fait qu’ils devaient surveiller minutieusement chaque transformation. Pour s’assurer qu’il n’y ait rien d’anormal. Enfin rien de plus anormal.

Les adultes finirent donc par discuter sur différentes choses avant d’être interrompu par la voix de Peter qui en avait finalement eut assez d’attendre dehors.

— Bon alors, j’ai le droit de voir ces princesses !

Sans attendre de réponses, le loup s’approcha des dites princesses, qui avait retrouvé leur visage humain. Il prit Arwen dans les bras avant que quiconque l’arrête, puis il la souleva au-dessus de sa tête les bras tendus sous le regard effrayé de Stiles. Puis Peter continua son manège, la faisant monter et descendre tout en faisant briller ses yeux. À la dernière descente, il la rapprocha de son visage renversé pour souffler sur son ventre, déclenchant ses rires. Izi regarda le spectacle en s’agitant mais ne râla pas. Pourtant Derek était sûr qu’elle était jalouse et voulait elle aussi son tour de manège. Peter dû le comprendre lui aussi puisqu’il posa la première pour faire subir le même sort à sa sœur.

Lorsque enfin elles furent toutes deux reposées, Stiles souffla, soulagé. Vous méprenez pas, il savait que Peter tentait d’être un homme neuf tout ça, enfin, il avait vu ses efforts. Mais on parlait là de ses filles, et si Lydia ne l’avait pas retenu, il aurait éloigné le loup à la minute où il s’était approché d’elles. Même s'il devait l’avouer, il était flagrant que l’oncle fétide était totalement gaga de ses petites nièces*.

[…]

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *leurs yeux bleus de bébé Jusqu’à 3 mois environ, tous les bébés ont les yeux bleu foncé.  
> *Petites nièces Techniquement il est leur grand oncle et ouais il a tout de l'oncle fétide x')


	4. Joyeux Anniversaire

 

Scott n’était pas sûr que ce soit la meilleure solution… Mais il ne savait pas quoi faire d’autre. Liam était à la fac, Kira était chez ses parents avec les enfants, Isaac était pour le moment toujours en France et pourtant, il avait bel et bien besoin d’aide. Et il avait besoin d’aide : aujourd’hui. C’était pour cela que Scott, alpha de la meute Hale, se trouvait devant le manoir que son meilleur ami partageait avec sa famille _hors-normes_.

Mais voilà, il savait (ou pensait savoir) que sa requête serait mal accueillie. Surtout aujourd’hui. Putain d’oméga, qui arrivait vraiment au mauvais moment.

— Tu comptes camper devant notre porte, Scott ?

L’alpha sursauta en fixant bêtement Derek qui venait d’ouvrir la porte. Bien sûr qu’il l’avait entendu, Scott rageait après lui-même. Il avait beau être un véritable alpha et un loup depuis bientôt neuf ans, il oubliait toujours certaines choses. Comme le fait que Derek l’attendait depuis son arrivée, soit les dix minutes qu’il avait passés sur le palier.

— Tu comptes le faire rentrer ?

La voix de Stiles venait du salon, mais comme Derek ne se poussait pas de l’entrée, le regardant suspicieusement, Scott dut faire du forcing pour passer entre son bêta et le mur. Finalement, Derek ferma la porte à sa suite et le rejoignit. Scott s’était accroupi dans le salon pour réceptionner sa filleule qui marchait de façon précaire jusqu’à lui. Le sourire de l’alpha monta jusqu’à ses oreilles, il adorait les jumelles.

— Cot !

— Alors les princesses, c’est votre anniversaire demain ?! Questionna Scott avec enthousiasme.

N’attendant pas vraiment de réponse, Scott regarda Izilbeth les rejoindre en grognant, pour que Scott fasse ses yeux rouges. Ce que l’alpha fit sans plus attendre, déclenchant les rires alors que les jumelles partaient en courant faussement effrayées. Enfin, en courant. Comme un enfant de douze mois pouvait le faire, ce qui fit rire Stiles, mais lui uniquement. Derek avait les bras croisés sur la poitrine et il regardait Scott sévèrement.

— Pourquoi t’es là ?

— Hey, bien l’accueil fait plaisir.

Le loup, agacé, leva les yeux au ciel face à la réponse.

— Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

Stiles n’avait compris que la moitié de ce qu’ils disaient. Mais il savait une chose, c’était que la conversation qui allait suivre ne devrait pas se dérouler avec les filles. Avisant l’heure, il les coupa dans leur combat de regard. Depuis quand avaient-ils recommencé à faire ça d’ailleurs ? Il lui avait pourtant semblé que la mode n’était plus au regard noir.

— Derek va faire du café, nous on va mettre les filles à la sieste et on va discuter. Ok ?

Les deux loups présents acquiescèrent en silence et ils se mirent tous les trois en mouvement. Finalement, quand tout le monde eut finit sa tâche, ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon autour d’une tasse de café fumante. Après une minute de silence gênante, où chacun se demandait comment Stiles avait fait pour ne pas parler, Scott finit par prendre la parole.

— Lydia n’est pas là ?

Ne tenant plus en silence, Stiles en profita pour répondre.

— Elle est partie faire des courses pour l’anniversaire des filles avec Peter. Mais si tu nous disais pourquoi tu es là ?

Scott grimaça et finit par répondre.

— Il y a des omégas, deux ou trois, ils ont attaqué un couple aux abords de la ville, ils sont en sale état, mais vivants. Seulement, j’ai personne pour m’aider à m’occuper d’eux. Je sais que c’est l’anniversaire des jumelles demain, mais je vais avoir besoin de l’aide de Derek.

Étrangement et contrairement à toutes les réactions que l’alpha avait imaginé, il put voir du soulagement apparaître sur les visages des deux papas.

— Vous êtes pas énervés ? Je veux dire, on a pas eu besoin de votre aide pendant tout ce temps, du coup, je pensais que vous seriez mieux loin de… Tout ça mais enfin, voilà. En plus c’est pas franchement le bon jour.

Stiles secoua la tête comme si Scott était la personne la plus idiote de la terre. Ce qui présentement était le cas selon lui. Présentement et habituellement pour dire vrai.

— Scott, c’est toi qui a fait venir ces omégas ? Non. Alors, oui c’est con qu’ils soient venus aujourd’hui mais, tu sais quoi ? On va régler cette affaire vite fait.

Derek, qui avait été d’accord avec le début des paroles de Stiles, finit par poser sa tasse et se redresser. Le bêta regarda son compagnon les sourcils froncés.

— Comment ça, « on va » ?

— Quoi ? Tu ne penses quand même pas me laisser de côté, questionna Stiles agacé.

— Et tu comptes faire quoi ? Annuler les préparatifs de la fête ? Faire revenir Lydia des courses pour garder les filles ?

Derek marqua une pause.

— Non. Tu restes avec les filles, on sera rentrés dans la nuit.

Le bêta se tourna vers son Alpha pour que celui-ci approuve, Scott hésita, mais hocha la tête. Stiles commençait doucement à s’agacer, mais bien vite -trop vite- il capitula. De toute façon Derek avait raison, trois omégas ne suffisaient pas pour s’attirer les foudres de Lydia. Autant avoir un coup d’avance, en était sûr de savoir tout et en acceptant un compromis.

— D’accord, mais vous préparez votre plan ici. Enfin vous… Je prépare le plan pour vous. Et une fois en route, je veux savoir quels seront chacun de vos mouvements… C’est clair ?

Il s’était tourné vers Scott assis dans le fauteuil à sa gauche, il savait qu’il ferait plus peur à son meilleur ami qu’à son compagnon. Ainsi il s’assurait que sa requête soit suivie. Ce qui se confirma quand le vrai alpha acquiesça en baissant la tête. C’était à se demander qui était le vrai alpha de cette meute. Mais Derek se garda de faire la réflexion à voix haute. De toute façon il était d’accord avec le plan « tenir Stiles au courant » surtout si ça le gardait en sécurité avec les filles.

Finalement ils profitèrent de la sieste des jumelles pour s’organiser. Le plan de Stiles était plutôt simple. Ils allaient quadriller la zone de l’attaque, en se tenant au courant des potentiels indices qu’ils trouveraient et ils tâcheraient ensuite de remonter la piste la plus fraîche. Ils avaient pour ordre d’envoyer un message toutes les heures et si Stiles n’avait pas de nouvelle pendant une heure trente, il enverrait les renforts. À savoir, Peter et Kira. Stiles avait bien essayé d’être compté dans les renforts, mais Derek avait protesté, exigeant quelque chose à son tour. Il voulait que son humain reste avec Lydia et les enfants. Puis Scott en avait rajouté une couche, disant qu’il serait rassuré s’il était avec eux. Ce fut donc contri qu’il accepta de s’occuper des gosses.

Lorsque qu’il fut l’heure pour les loups de partir en chasse, Derek s’éclipsa une minute à l’étage pour embrasser le jumelle qui ne s’étaient pas encore réveillées de leur sieste. Stiles profita de son absence pour chuchoter deux mots à son meilleur ami.

— Tu as intérêt de rendre mon compagnon entier Scott. C’est clair ?

L’alpha hocha la tête en déglutissant puis Stiles reprit la parole à voix haute.

— Si j’avais été là le plan aurait été bien plus rapide. Un peu de sorbier, et le était joué. C’est n’importe quoi.

— Ça va bien se passer Stiles, assura Derek qui venait de revenir dans le salon, son éternelle veste de cuir sur lui.

Stiles soupira d’agacement devant la tranquillité de son compagnon. Certes ils avaient vu pire qu’un groupe d’omégas, mais ils venaient de passer presque deux ans loin des problèmes surnaturels. Et secrètement, ou égoïstement, il avait espéré que ce répit durerait toute leur vie. Ce fut en se répétant que c’était de simple omégas et que Derek était entraîné, qu’il se leva pour se coller à son homme.

— Ne fais rien de stupide, s’il te plaît. Et si tu es en retard pour leur premier anniversaire, je fais la grève du sexe.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel. Depuis toutes ces années, s’il y avait bien une chose que n’avait pas changé, c’était bien le côté dramatique de son humain.

Malgré tout, il comprenait son inquiétude. Après tout, cela faisait longtemps qu’ils n’avaient pas trempé d’aussi près dans les problèmes de la meute. Lorsque le loup avait senti le stress de l’alpha il s’était attendu à tous les pires scénarii. Au final, deux ou trois omégas ils pouvaient gérer.  
Remarquant que Stiles s’inquiétait toujours, il lui fit un petit sourire et attrapa son visage en coupe avant de l’embrasser avec toute sa tendresse. Ce spectacle pouvait être écœurant pour les personnes extérieures, mais eux appréciaient pleinement ce moment. L’instant n’était rien qu’à eux. Ils profitaient des lèvres de l’autre, de la langue de l’autre, de…

De rien d’autre puisque Scott commençait à tousser gêné par… Par quoi d’ailleurs ? Leur amour clairement affiché ? Leur excitation naissante ? Les deux ? Oui, certainement les deux. Pourtant même avec la gêne de son meilleur ami, Stiles ne put s’empêcher de sourire bêtement, toutes les menaces dites tantôt avait été oubliées. Mais Derek n’avait pas oublié lui.

  
— Je doute que tu tiennes ta propre grève.

Stiles grogna (aussi bien qu’un loup) et l’embrassa chastement avant de le repousser.

— Va-y avant que l’on se donne en spectacle devant notre alpha. Je ne suis pas sûr qu’il veuille voir ta petite culotte…

Ce fut au tour de Derek de grogner cette fois, la pointe des oreilles étrangement rouge. Quelqu’un vous avait parlé du machiavélisme de l’humain ? Eh bien voilà, il était du genre à suggérer ce genre de chose, devant son meilleur ami… Meilleur ami qui allait être perturbé par ces mots pendant toute la journée ou la semaine, si ce n’était pas toute sa vie.

Ce fut donc avec un Scott choqué que Derek quitta son foyer pour la première fois pour partir en chasse.

[…]

La suite de cette après-midi s’était bien passée, les jumelles dormaient encore alors que Derek et/ou Scott tenait au courant l’humain de leur avancé comme prévu. Kira et Peter étaient au courant qu’ils étaient les renforts en cas de problèmes et devaient arriver au manoir en fin d’après-midi. Tout se passait donc comme prévu quand les jumelles se réveillèrent.

Stiles était monté quand il les entendit papoter. Il poussa doucement la porte de leur chambre à l’aspect féerique, comme s’il voulait être le plus discret possible.

— Dad !

Le cri d’Arwen fit rire Stiles et sursauter Izi qui n’avait pas vu son père arriver, finalement elle reprit les paroles de sa sœur en se mettant debout, accroché aux barreaux du lit.

— Dad miam !

— Petites voraces, plaisanta l’humain.

Des rires répondirent à ses paroles et il se pencha au-dessus du lit.

— Allez, comme les Koalas.

— Kolala !

— Oui kolala, répondit le papa souriant toujours plus.

Comme demandé, les deux loupiotes s’accrochèrent, une de chaque côté de leur papa. Une fois dans la cuisine il les installa chacune sur leur chaise haute face à lui. Ce fut quand Stiles posa les pots de compotes qu’Izi remarqua l’absence de beaucoup de monde, ce qui se traduisit par un explicite :

— Pa-ma ?

    * Maman est avec tonton fétide.

    * Tide ! Répéta Izi en rigolant. La petite maline savait très bien qui était “tide” et elle savait qu’il grognait quand elle l’appelait comme ça. Les jumelles adoraient faire grogner les adultes.




— Pa ?

Stiles savait que les filles n’avaient jamais été troublées d’avoir deux papas et une maman, c’était donc très rapidement qu’elles avaient adopté le papa et daddy, ou pa et dad, selon l’application qu’elles mettaient à la prononciation. Donc Stiles savait très bien que Arwen parlait de Derek.

    * Papa aide tonton Scott. Il sera là demain, parce que ses deux princesses vont devenir graaaaaaaaandes.

    * G'ande !




Stiles reprit ses mouvements d’avion simultané pour faire manger les filles, puis arrivé à la moitié du pot, il les laissa faire toutes seules. C’était pas glorieux il y en avait plus à côté que dans leur estomac, mais il était sûr que c’était ainsi que l’on forgeait un loup. Stiles sourit à sa réflexion, puis il regarda son téléphone qui venait de vibrer dans sa poche.

« On remonte la piste, ils ne sont que deux. Embrasse-les pour moi. Je t’aime »

Stiles sentit une bouffée d’amour l’envahir, Derek devait être plus que confiant s’il avait pris le temps de taper un message aussi long. Il décida tout de même de ne pas lui répondre, évitant ainsi de le déranger.

— Nini.

Avisant les pots vides, il acquiesça et il les fit descendre des chaises. Ceci faisant ils purent entendre la porte d’entrée s’ouvrir puis se refermer.

— Coucou mes loupiotes !

Stiles sourit. Maman était à la maison.

[…]

Après l’arrivée de Lydia, les autres la suivirent de près. Enfin Peter était près, puisqu’il arriva juste après elle, les bras chargés des courses qu’ils avaient faites ensemble pour l’anniversaire. Kira et ses enfants arrivèrent un peu après. Maintenant que Scott et Derek remontaient la piste, tout le monde était prêt en cas de problème. Et grâce à la présence de tout ce monde Stiles se sentit plus rassuré, les renforts étaient prêts à intervenir. Même quand il reçut un message concis, lui disant « plus loin que prévu » il ne s’inquiéta pas.

Finalement les enfants mangèrent une heure après, quand Stiles reçu un « on y est, 36° 34′ 32″ Nord 118° 33′ 48″ Ouest ». Le stresse commençant à monter, l’humain prit sur lui pour ne pas inquiéter les enfants qui ressentaient facilement ses émotions. Mais pour éviter de les troubler, les adultes décidèrent de rapidement les coucher.

Une fois tout le monde au lit, les conversations se firent faible, voire inexistantes dans le salon. Tous attendaient fébrilement le message qui les rassurerait. Mais une fois l’heure révolue : rien. Ils attendirent encore dix minutes avant que Lydia ne se lève du canapé qu’elle partageait avec Kira et Peter pour aller se mettre sur les genoux de Stiles. Même sans super sens, elle sentait le stress de l’humain et le partageait. Se serrant mutuellement les mains Stiles fini par craquer après cinq minutes.

— Prenez la Camaro, approchez-vous le plus possible. En voiture vous devriez y être en peu de temps. Je vous envoie les coordonnées exactes.

Les renforts acquiescèrent, puis sous l’œil surpris de Stiles, Peter embrassa Lydia avant de sortir, suivi par la Kitsune de feu. Alors que le stress aurait dû être à son comble, Stiles regarda bêtement la mère de ses enfants. Ça faisait maintenant un moment que Peter et Lydia se tournaient autour, mais justement ils se tournaient autour. Lydia acceptait les sorties que lui proposait Peter, ou même les cadeaux. Mais la jeune femme ne lui avait jamais parlé d’un quelconque avancement dans leur relation. Et pourtant, ils se disaient tout, non ?

— Ça fait longtemps ?

Lydia sourit en entendant la méfiance de Stiles. Car oui il était toujours aussi méfiant envers Peter. Le père des filles avait toujours été prompt à la protéger, même de Peter. Mais depuis qu’elle avait accepté d’être la mère de leurs filles, c’était encore pire.

—Ça date d’aujourd’hui seulement, je t’en aurais parlé s’il n’y avait pas eu toute cette histoire d’omégas.

— Eh bien raconte, ça me changera les idées, et ça m’évitera d’imaginer tous les pires scénarii.

— C’est vraiment idiot. Je comptais juste lui faire porter les courses aujourd’hui. Tu sais comment il marche au doigt et à l’œil avec moi.

Stiles hocha la tête en souriant. Oh oui, Peter marchait à la baguette avec la jeune femme, il l’avait vite compris.

— Enfin bref, on arrive au rayon des animaux de compagnie quand Peter s’est arrêté devant les jouets pour chiens. Il a commencé à me raconter que quand il était petit, Derek avait demandé à sa mère de lui en acheter un. Mais comme elle refusait, c’est Peter qui lui en avait pris un. Après ça, Derek n’avait plus lâché le jouet.

Stiles posa une main sur sa bouche pour empêcher son rire de couper Lydia dans son histoire… Mais une chose était sûre, Derek entendrait parler de son jouet pour chien.

—Quand il parlait de sa meute, il avait le regard perdu, entre tristesse et nostalgie. C’était la première fois que je le voyais comme ça Stiles. Il ne s’était jamais montré aussi affecté de la disparition de sa meute _devant_ moi. Les seules fois où c’était arrivé c’était dans mes hallucinations. Tu comprends ? Il ne m’en avait jamais _vraiment_ parlé. Pas comme ; Pas en montrant ses émotions. J’ai juste… Enfin je l’ai juste embrassé.

Stiles eut un sourire ému à la fin de son histoire. Il était content qu’elle ait attendu tout ce temps. Au moins, elle pouvait être sûre de partager une relation avec de bonnes bases. Si Peter partageait son passé avec elle, c’était qu’elle _était_ et _serait_ importante pour lui.

Stiles comprenait l’importance de ce geste pour Lydia. Alors qu’il allait lui dire qu’il était vraiment heureux pour elle, son téléphone vibra dans ses mains. Stiles déverrouilla son téléphone, les mains tremblantes de l’espoir d’avoir des nouvelles de Derek, mais finalement, ce ne fut que Kira.

« On s’est approché le plus possible en voiture, on va rejoindre les coordonnées. »

— Fichu Derek qui ne peut pas envoyer de message !

    * T’inquiète pas Stiles, il a peut-être juste perdu son téléphone.




Lydia se réinstalla sur les genoux de Stiles, posant sa tête sur son épaule, puis ils attendirent. Une heure, deux heures. Enfin un message, il était déjà presque vingt-trois heures.

« Scott a perdu son téléphone, celui de Derek est explosé »

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel alors que Lydia semblait vouloir dire qu’elle lui avait bien dit, mais avant qu’elle en ait le temps, Stiles souleva un autre point.

— Ça te dérange pas toi qu’elle ne dise pas s’ils vont bien ?

Voyant le téléphone compressé dans la poigne de jeune homme, Lydia lui ôta des mains sans rien dire. Elle ne savait simplement pas quoi faire pour le rassurer. Il avait raison, Kira avait éludé le sujet. Certes elle ne sentait aucune envie de crier, ce qui était bon signe. Mais il n’était pas impossible qu’ils soient en mauvaise posture, ou blessés

Puis l’attente reprit. Cette fois, ils n’eurent pas de nouvelles pendant plus de trois heures. Et le nouveau message n’apaisa aucunement l’humain, « c’est ok. » Message de Peter cette fois. Mais si c’était ok, pourquoi ne l’appelaient-ils pas ? Finalement ce ne fut qu’à quatre heures du matin que Peter et Kira rentrèrent. Seuls.

— Dites, vous avez pas oublié quelque chose ? Mon compagnon par exemple !

Sa voix était teintée de colère et de panique. Pourquoi n’était-il pas avec eux ? Et où était Scott ? Ce fut Kira qui s’expliqua en premier pendant que Peter posait sa veste et les clés de la Camaro dans l’entrée.

— Ils sont avec Deaton. Pour discuter, s’empressa de rajouter la Kitsune.

Puis, avant qu’il ne se précipite sur les clés pour prendre la route, elle rajouta :

— Tu penses bien que s’ils étaient blessés je serais restée avec eux. Scott est mon mari ! Derek m’a dit de te dire de rester avec les filles, qu’il rentrerait à l’heure et qu’il se chargerait des explications pour que tu aies toute l’histoire.

Stiles étant humain et Lydia n’ayant pas une super ouïe lupine… Aucun des deux n’entendit le raté du cœur de la jeune asiatique au moment où elle proféra son mensonge. Fatigué de l’attente ou de la chasse, tout le monde partit se coucher sur place. Kira passa par la chambre des filles où ses petits bouts dormaient aussi, puis elle rejoignit la chambre d’ami où elle et Scott dormaient de temps en temps.

Lydia quant à elle, tira Peter jusqu’à sa chambre laissant Stiles seul dans le couloir. Il savait qu’il n’arriverait pas à dormir sans Derek dans leur lit. En presque neuf ans de vie commune, Stiles avait trouvé ses petites habitudes et s’endormir collé au loup était l’une d’elles. Il se dirigea donc dans la chambre des filles et s’installa discrètement dans le fauteuil à l’allure de souche d’arbre.

Il lui fallut plus d’une heure bercé par les respirations des quatre enfants pour qu’il puisse s’endormir. Mais après ce qui lui sembla quelques secondes les pleurs d’une de ses filles le réveilla.

Stiles se leva en vitesse et se pencha au-dessus du grand lit rond qu’elles partageaient pour voir Izi pleurer, bien qu’encore endormi.

—Chuuute… Là ma loupiote, Daddy est là, c’était qu’un mauvais rêve.

— Pa…

Comme s’il avait reçu une décharge en entendant la demande de sa fille, il sursauta. Derek n’était pas rentré de la nuit. Il allait faire du sushi de loup-garou. C’était le premier anniversaire des filles, et il n’était pas là pour leur réveil. Même si techniquement, il n’y avait qu’Izi qui était éveillé -pour l’instant-, mais cela ne changeait rien. On était le matin du vingt-huit décembre, les filles avaient un an, et il n’était pas là. Fichu loup ! Il allait voir, s’il n’arrivait pas à faire la grève du sexe.

— Pa est encore avec tonton Scott. Mais hey, tu sais qui est à la maison ? Oncle Fétide. En plus, il sera là toute la journée pour l’anniversaire de ses petites nièces préférées.

La louve dans les bras oublia bien vite son cauchemar à la mention de son grand oncle. Ses pleurs se tarirent pour finir en gazouillement, mais Stiles plaça un doigt sur sa bouche en faisant un petit « chuuut » puis il lui expliqua à voix basse.

— Faut pas faire de bruit, Arwen dort encore ma puce.

Sans attendre, Stiles descendit dans la cuisine où il avait entendu du bruit, laissant les trois dormeurs profiter de leur sommeil bienfaiteur. Arrivé en bas, Izilbeth ne retenait plus ses cris, répétant à tue-tête « Tide tide tide tide » comme si cela était la seule chose qu’elle savait dire. Entendant le surnom maudit, Peter, se mit à grogner le nez dans sa tasse de café. Seulement, Izi avait entendu le grondement et au lieu de l’effrayer, cela la fit rire. Comme pour lui répondre, elle se mit à grogner à son tour. Enfin grogner… Le son était plus adorable qu’effrayant mais personne n’osa rigoler. Cela aurait été le comble de l’impolitesse. Par contre le son avait fait oublier son énervement à Peter et il demanda d’un geste à prendre la petite dans les bras.

— Évite de la secouer cette fois s’il te plaît. Je vais préparer un biberon.

— Déjà fait.

Lydia qui était assise sur un haut tabouret face au loup, tendit un lait chocolaté que Peter s’empressa de prendre pour donner à Izi. Puis comme la veille ils attendirent, _encore_. Finalement alors que les deux loups n’étaient pas revenus, Arwen se réveilla, sortant aussi Raiden et Ali de leur sommeil avec ses babillages. Ce fut Kira qui descendit, avec tout ce beau monde, portant Arwen dans les bras et surveillant la descente sur les fesses des deux autres. Et alors que les jeunes déjeunèrent, l’attente se poursuivit.

Il était dix heures quand les choses commencèrent enfin à bouger. Les enfants jouaient à divers jeux dans le salon depuis un moment déjà. Ali faisait la maîtresse pendant que les autres l'écoutaient, plus ou moins. Stiles quant à lui commençait à s’agitait, songeant à tuer lui-même Derek Hale. Alors qu’il réfléchissait à comment mettre ses menaces à exécution, la porte d’entrée s’ouvrit enfin. Le jeune homme agacé, avait sauté sur ses pieds et les jumelles ainsi que Raiden avaient levé la tête. Seule Ali était encore concentrée sur son jeu, pour les autres c’était un concert de « Papa » adressé aux deux arrivants qu’ils avaient senti.

Scott qui avait vu son meilleur arriver devant eux, se dépêcha de s’éclipser pour voir ses enfants et sa femme. Dans le hall, Stiles s’était planté devant Derek, les bras croisés, pendant que le loup attendait sa sentence avec une angoisse presque palpable.

— Tu es en retard.

Derek déglutit, son compagnon a beau être humain, il pouvait être plus effrayant qu’un alpha de par son ingéniosité. Surtout quand tout ne se déroulait pas comme prévu, ou que Derek faisait une boulette (ce qui était du pareil au même). Même s’il avait fait une boulette il espérait que Stiles comprenne qu’il n’explique pas la soirée d’hier aujourd’hui. Arriver en retard au premier anniversaire des filles, ce n’était clairement pas ce qu’il avait prévu, il n’allait pas le gâcher en perdant du temps à expliquer comment leur plan avait foiré. Finalement Stiles comprit et renonça même à son énervement. L’humain prit son loup dans ses bras, inspirant son odeur, puis il le relâcha pour qu’il puisse aller voir ses grandes filles. Dans le mouvement Stiles ne vit pas la grimace du loup.

Quand elle virent enfin leur papa dans la pièce, elle se levèrent toutes les deux. Le passage d'assis à debout était précaire, bancal et lent mais Derek les laissa se débrouiller s’accroupissant pour être à leur niveau. Puis quand enfin elles furent sur leurs pieds Derek écarta les bras.

— Bon anniversaire mes princesses !

Sans plus attendre elle se jetèrent à son cou, mais cette fois, Stiles ne manqua aucunement la grimace de son compagnon. « Pas blessé mon cul », pensa Stiles rageusement en se tournant vers Kira. Celle-ci eut la décence d’avoir un air coupable, il ne dit donc rien de plus, mais il se promit d’avoir une sacrée discussion avec Derek à propos des cachotteries.

[…]

La matinée s’était finalement bien passé, Stiles avait décidé de réserver son engueulade pour quand l’anniversaire des filles serait passé. Après le repas, tous les enfants allèrent à la sieste et Lydia profita de ce moment pour faire travailler tous les adultes présents. Stiles était de corvée gâteau, avec pour ordre de préparer son meilleur saint honoré, Derek devait gonfler des ballons, Peter et Kira avaient des décorations à installer et Scott s’était éclipsé sans donner d’explication. Ce qui avait fait râler tout le monde sauf Kira, qui, de toute façon, devait être au courant de ce qu’il faisait. Finalement tout fut prêt au moment où ils entendirent la voiture de Scott se garer dans l’allée.

Stiles alla lui ouvrir, uniquement pour râler de les avoir laissés seuls avec Lydia comme chef d’organisation. Mais à peine eut-il ouvert la porte qu’il oublia ce qu’il voulait dire.

— Isaac ?! Mais… Je pensais que tu pouvais pas venir cette année ?! Je pensais que Chris avait trop de boulot pour toi, que tu devais rester en France ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ! Oh mon Dieu les jumelles seront tellement contentes de te voir !

Isaac leur fit un grand sourire et sans répondre réellement aux questions, sachant que même ceux à l’intérieur entendraient, il leur annonça :

— Chris a du boulot pour moi, sur Beacon Hills. Je reviens pour de bon cette fois.

Après cela, il y eut des cris de joie, des applaudissements et indubitablement le boucan finit par réveiller les enfants à l’étage. Derek heureux de revoir son ancien bêta revenir à Beacon Hills le traîna en haut pour aller chercher les jumelles. Derek laissa Isaac passer devant et bien qu’elles ne l’avaient pas beaucoup vu elle semblèrent le reconnaître, ou elle voulaient juste être sortie du lit, puis qu’elles se mirent à s’agiter en tendant les bras vers lui.

— Bon anniversaire les loupiotes !

Derek sourit en entendant ce surnom qui avait été adopté même par Isaac qui n’avait pas été souvent là. En fait, tout le monde utilisait ce surnom depuis qu’ils avaient entendu Stiles chanter douces loupiotes. Les loups restèrent un peu dans la chambre des enfants, discutant sur l’aménagement du revenant, ou gazouillant avec les filles et ils finirent par descendre quand ils entendirent les derniers invités passer la porte.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le salon, tout le monde était là pour l’anniversaire des filles. Bon Liam était toujours en vidéo conférence, mais c’était seulement parce qu’il passait les fêtes avec la famille de sa petite amie. Sinon il y avait tous les grands-parents, Melissa était là en tant que marraine d’Izi et Isaac était enfin de retour.

Les discussions sérieuses attendraient, la fête pouvait commencer.

— BON ANNIVERSAIRE !

[…]

Après cette longue journée, remplie de cadeaux, de gâteau et de surprise, le calme retomba enfin. Les invités étaient tous rentrés sauf Isaac qui avait écopé de la chambre d’ami à l’étage, en attendant qu’il s’installe en ville. Lydia avait dit à Peter de repasser demain avant de cordialement le faire partir. Stiles avait vu la moue déçue du plus âgé des Hale, mais n’avait rien dit. Il avait juste embrassé la joue de la banshee, elle avait bien fait de pas le faire rester. Stiles jubilait de savoir que Peter n’avait pas fini de galérer.

Puis, quand tout le monde fut couché dans la maisonnée, Stiles vérifia rapidement que la porte était close avant de monter. Une fois dans le couloir, il vit une douce lumière dans la chambre des filles. Se doutant que Derek devait être là, il poussa la porte. Effectivement le brun était là. Debout devant le lit des filles, Stiles ne voyait que son dos musclé. Il s’approcha doucement jusqu’à pouvoir s’accrocher à sa taille et posa ses lèvres contre sa nuque.

— Je suis désolé d’être arrivé en retard.

Les paroles du loup furent à peine chuchotées pour ne pas réveiller les jumelles, mais avec le silence paisible de la nuit, Stiles n’eut aucun mal à entendre.

— Ce n’est pas grave. Par contre ta blessure si.

Comme s’il avait été une louve qui voulait gronder son louveteau, Stiles mordit doucement la nuque de son amant qui sourit à ce geste.

— Je vais bien, j’ai entièrement guéri maintenant. Il n’y même pas une trace.

Marquant un pause, il attrapa la main de son compagnon pour la glisser sous son tee-shirt, lui faisant parcourir son torse pour qu’il voie qu’il n’avait aucune plaie.

— Mais moi je le sais.

Surprenant Derek, Stiles posa sa main a l’endroit exact où le coup de griffe avait était asséné. Le loup ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour savoir, mais il se contenta de le rassurer.

— C’était juste un alpha pas prévu. Tout s’est bien fini. Enfin, pour nous.

Le plus jeune pouvait ressentir l’amertume dans les paroles de son compagnon. Retourner dans les problèmes de la meute ne lui faisait pas du bien, Stiles déposa une myriade de baisée dans le cou de son amant, comme si cela pouvait éloigner les maux.

— Leur papa était là, c’est tout ce qui compte.

[…]

 


	5. La question

 

Déjà.

Voilà quel était le mot qui tournait en boucle dans la tête du loup-garou depuis qu’il avait ouvert les yeux. À ses côtés se tenait son humain, parfaitement endormi, parfaitement calme et bien loin de l’inquiétude de son compagnon. Pourtant, Stiles avait eu la même inquiétude, Derek avait simplement réagi plus lentement. Seulement maintenant, il ne pouvait plus faire semblant de ne pas le voir.

Cinquante-sept mois s'étaient écoulés, soit pas moins de trois ans et neuf mois. Les filles avaient déjà quatre ans. Regardant son humain qui dormait, il ne put s’empêcher de repenser à ces trois dernières années.

Il s'était passé tant de choses. Il y avait eu des nouvelles chasses pour les parents, il y avait eu de la joie, des fêtes, des Noëls en meutes, des soirées en amoureux où Isaac ou John se retrouvait souvent à garder les jumelles. Il y avait eu aussi des moments plus tristes, comme quand Liam avait annoncé qu’il partait à l’étranger avec sa petite amie Hayden. Tous ces moments, les filles les avaient vécus à cent pour cent, elles avaient été tristes, heureuses, elles parlaient, questionnaient et surtout, elles grandissaient.

Elles grandissaient et pourtant, Derek ne l’avait pas vu venir. Ou peut-être que si. C’était peut-être pour cela qu’il avait tant retardé le moment. Prétextant que les filles continuaient à se transformer pour faire rire. Mais maintenant elles ne le faisaient plus, et ils n’avaient donc plus d’excuse pour les garder encore à la maison.

Comme si Stiles avait entendu les cogitations de Derek il se tourna vers lui, toujours endormi, et passa un bras et une jambe en travers de son corps. Le loup sourit à ce geste possessif et embrassa le crâne de son humain.

— Arrête de chercher des excuses, elles iront.

Derek étouffa un rire dans les cheveux de Stiles. Qui aurait put croire que Stiles Stilinski pouvait parler aussi clairement et aussi justement alors qu’il dormait ? Car oui, vu les battements de son cœur il dormait toujours. Même après avoir passé onze années avec lui, le garou ne cessait jamais d’être surpris. Soudain, il se trouva légèrement ridicule. Encore une fois il se retrouvait dans le rôle du papa poule. Qui aurait cru ça de lui il y a quelques années ?

— Je t’aime.

— Mmph, aussi.

Derek sourit en se resserrant dans l’étreinte de son amant, toujours aussi surpris de sa capacité à tenir une conversation, même dans son sommeil. Puis doucement, il rejoignit Morphée à son tour.

Demain, ses filles iraient aux jardins d’enfants*.

[…]

Le lendemain, le réveil ne se déroula pas tout à fait comme prévu. Au lieu de la sonnerie du téléphone, ce furent deux louves déchaînées qui arrivèrent en courant dans la chambre de leurs papas pour sauter sur leur lit.

— Papaaaa ! Dadyyyy ! C’est aujourd’hui !

De toute évidence, si Derek s'était inquiété la veille, les filles elles, étaient plus que pressées. Derek grogna les yeux à demi ouverts en regardant Izi qui s'était posée sur son ventre, sans aucune délicatesse.

— Tu es pressée ma loupiote ?

La jumelle qui avait les cheveux plus clairs que sa sœur et un plus petit sourire répondit avec entrain.

— Oui ! Daddy a dit que la maîtresse allait répondre à toutes mes questions !

— Oh Daddy a dit ça ? Demanda-t-il en retenant à peine son sourire.

Il se tourna même vers Stiles en haussant un sourcil, vu toutes les questions que pouvait imaginer Izi, la maîtresse ne serait pas au bout de ses surprises. L’humain sourit machiavéliquement en attrapant Arwen pour la faire voler au-dessus de lui.

— Oui, Daddy a dit ça, et même que princesse Arwen pourra demander pleins de feuilles pour dessiner.

Arwen rigola sur son perchoir.

— Avec pleins de couleurs ?

Stiles confirma avant de la reposer sur son ventre.

— Toutes les couleurs que tu voudras. En plus il y aura Raiden, vous le verrez dans la cour parce qu’il est avec les plus grands.

Puis chuchotant, Stiles leur suggéra de faire subir le même réveil à Maman et Peter. Mais tout cafouilla quand les jumelles crièrent en cœur :

— TIIIIDE !

C’était raté pour le réveil surprise, et comme pour confirmer ses dires, une voix raisonna dans le couloir.

— Raté on est déjà debout. Et je sais que c’est ton idée Stiles.

Finalement, tout le monde descendit prendre le petit déjeuné. Une fois les ventres rassasiés tout le monde s’habilla et Lydia coiffa les jumelles, prenant garde de faire une tresse à Arwen et deux couettes à Izi, aidant ainsi adultes et enfants à les reconnaître. Peter fut le premier à partir, il avait une vente aux enchères importantes dans la matinée, il embrassa Lydia avant souhaiter bonne chance aux jumelles à sa façon.

— Si un garçon vous embête, mordez-le.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel en entendant cela. Ce loup de malheur allait faire de ses filles des délinquantes juvéniles. Pourtant, il ne le contredit aucunement. Après tout, si des garçons les embêtaient, ils les auraient cherchées. Ce fut Derek qui fut le plus raisonnable finalement.

— Ne l’écoutez pas, vous savez ce qu’on vous a expliqué ? Les enfants ne seront pas aussi forts que vous, et surtout ils guérissent moins vite, alors on ne mord pas.

Pendant que Lydia enfilait un trench pour aller à sa réunion de début de semestre à la fac, elle en rajouta avec une couche avec sagesse légendaire.

— Les écoutez pas, faites comme maman. Vous savez qu’elle n’a pas besoin de mordre pour se faire écouter ?

Les filles hochèrent la tête en rigolant, alors que leur mère les embrassait sur la tête. De son côté, Stiles râlait dans sa barbe — rasé de près-, qu’un coup de dents n’avait jamais fait de mal aux petits freluquets qui l’embêtaient au parc, lorsque lui-même était petit. Derek se rapprocha de la table où était installé son compagnon pendant que Lydia les saluait.

— Je serai là pour la sortie, passez une bonne journée mes loulous, toi aussi Stiles.

Elle fit un clin d’œil aux papas qui auraient exceptionnellement la maison pour eux tous seuls, puisque Stiles avait pris sa journée pour la première rentrée des filles. Finalement, plus vite que l’escomptait Derek, l’heure de les amener arriva.

À son plus grand damne, ils arrivèrent rapidement devant l’école. Il n’y avait rien à faire, le papa stressait beaucoup trop. À ses côtés, Stiles qui tenait la main d’Izi semblait étrangement serein. Comme pour se rassurer, le loup-garou attrapa Arwen pour la porter contre sa hanche, tandis que de sa main libre il attrapait celle d’Izilbeth. Ainsi parés ils traversèrent la cour de récré, puis ils s’approchèrent jusqu’à la salle d’accueil du jardin d’enfants.

Une fois dans la grande salle, aux couleurs vives où plusieurs enfants jouaient déjà, le stress du brun revint brutalement atteignant son paroxysme. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’imaginer tout ce qui pouvait mal tourner. Elles pourraient se transformer devant des copains de classe, elles pourraient se faire attaquer, elles pourraient écouter les conseils de Peter. Ce qui, selon lui, était le pire des scenarii. Elles pourraient même ne pas se faire d’ami, elles pourraient…

— Bonjour ! Messieurs Hale-Stilinski !

La voix enjouée de la maîtresse, enfin de la personne qui s’occupait du jardin d'enfants, sortit Derek de ses pensées. Mais au lieu de le rassurer grâce à l’allure confiante de la jeune femme métisse devant eux, le papa ne stressa que plus, resserrant l’étreinte sur Arwen dans ses bras. Apparemment, la maîtresse n’était pas dérangée par ce comportement, ou elle avait l’habitude, puisqu’elle ne se départit pas de son air enjoué, mais tout cela n’aidait pas le loup-garou.

— Bonjour mesdemoiselles, moi c’est Anita, je suis nouvelle ici et c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de vous. Du coup je voudrais savoir qu’elles sont vos petits noms ?

Toujours au sol, Izilbeth cacha sa tête dans la jambe de son Daddy. Certes elle avait été pressée de venir parce qu’elle aurait toutes les réponses qu’elle voulait, mais elle sentait l’inquiétude de son papa de là ou elle était. Pour la rassurer, Stiles la prit dans ses bras et se rapprocha de son compagnon pour parler aux deux filles.

— Alors mes loupiotes ? Vous vous présentez à Anita ?

Arwen, qui avait posé une main sur la barbe de son papa pour le rassurer fit un grand sourire à sa future maîtresse qui avait de très beaux cheveux puis elle prit la parole.

— Moi c’est Arwen et ma sœur c’est Izilbeth, maman nous a coiffées pour pas nous confondit parce qu’on est jumelles. Vous avez vraiment des feutres de toutes les couleurs ?

— Pour pas nous confondre, corrigea automatiquement Derek qui avait parlé pour la première fois.

— Pour pas nous confondre.

Arwen avait bien répété les paroles de son père, mais elle était entièrement concentrée sur les boucles de la maîtresse en attendant d’avoir enfin le droit d’aller dessiner avec les feutres dont on lui avait tant parlé.

— Eh bien c’est très gentil de la part de votre maman, en plus elle vous a très bien coiffées. Si vous venez avec moi, je vous montrerai où sont cachés tous les feutres.

À contre-cœur Derek fit descendre Arwen qui voulait suivre au plus vite la maîtresse, et Stiles en fit de même avec sa sœur après lui avoir soufflé quelques encouragements à l’oreille. Sans plus attendre, les filles suivirent Anita qui les dirigea vers la table où il y avait déjà quelques enfants en pleine concentration artistique sur leurs feuilles. Une fois installées sur des petites chaises, elles purent enfin voir tous les jolis feutres promit. Derek et Stiles les avaient suivies et les regardaient s’émerveiller, surtout Arwen, devant toutes les couleurs qu’il y avait. Et lorsqu’elle cria :

— Pêche ! Ma couleur préférée !

L’influence de Lydia sur leur fille les firent sourire tandis que la maîtresse ne retint pas (son) rire. Après cela, les adultes discutèrent du déroulement de la journée, expliquant à quelle heure elle ferait des activités, à quelle heure elle les coucherait et tout un tas d’autre choses. Puis le moment de partir arriva. Concentrées à faire des dessins sur les feuilles, Derek dut les appeler deux fois pour qu’elles viennent les embrasser avant qu’ils ne partent. Et lorsqu’elles avaient enfin réagi, elles restèrent à peine le temps de leur faire un bisou qu’elles étaient déjà retournées à leurs dessins en courant.

— Vous inquiétez pas, la journée va très bien se passer pour elles.

Le « ce sera plus dur pour vous que pour elles » ne fut pas dit, mais Derek l’entendit parfaitement et il en fit même une grimace. Comme pour se motiver, il attrapa la main de Stiles qui lui semblait parfaitement à l’aise. Après un dernier signe de la main, les deux papas sortirent de l’école. Une fois devant le portail, Derek s’arrêta pour se tourner vers Stiles pendant que d’autres parents arrivaient avec leurs enfants et il chuchota :

— Tu sais, je pourrais rester par là. Ou un peu plus loin. Juste pour être sûr qu’il ne leur arrive rien.

Regardant Derek de la tête au pied comme s’il était idiot, Stiles croisa les bras sur la poitrine.

— T’es pas sérieux Der' ? Et tu comptes me laisser faire tout seul ce que j’avais prévu pour notre première journée rien qu’à deux depuis la dernière fois que mon père a gardé les filles ? Et je te rappelle que c’était le mois dernier !

— Qu’est-ce que tu… Ooooh !

Le visage de Derek s’éclaircit de compréhension. Stiles ne lui avait pas parlé de ses projets, mais étrangement, ce fut avec moins de résistance qu’auparavant que le loup suivit son compagnon jusqu’à la voiture qu’ils avaient garée sur le parking.

[…]

— Allez Derek ! Ça va le faire, ça peut rentrer !

Stiles se tut le temps de se positionner différemment, puis il reprit ses encouragements.

— Pousse un peu, je peux pas tout faire, t’es un loup-garou enfin !

Pour la énième fois depuis qu’ils étaient rentrés chez eux, Derek soupira. Monter des cartons dans les chambres des filles n’était pas vraiment le programme qu’il avait escompté. Mais apparemment, leur premier jour d’école était le bon jour pour changer leurs lits.

Lorsqu'enfin, ils réussirent à monter les deux énormes cartons, Derek ne put s’empêcher de faire un geste de victoire. Stiles rit gentiment à son enthousiasme. S’il savait… Derek entreprit d’ouvrir le premier carton et une grimace apparut sur son visage. Il savait.

— Stiles ? On est censé faire quoi avec ça ?

Il attrapa un des morceaux de bois flotté difforme et le secoua devant Stiles. La boîte était remplie de bois plus ou moins longilignes mais tous aussi irréguliers. Pendant un seconde, il pensa que c’était une blague. Puis il se dit que le mieux serait de ne plus laisser Stiles s’occuper de la décoration. Ils allaient en avoir pour des heures à construire les deux lits.

Exactement comme le loup l’avait imaginé, ils passèrent la journée à monter les lits. L’humain s'était surpassé pour le choix. C’était deux lits simples et identiques, mais les montants étaient faits dans du bois flotté tordu, et cela avait été la croix et la bannière pour suivre les instructions.

L’essentiel étant qu’ils avaient réussi à temps. Et maintenant ils étaient devant l’école. Bien sûr, ils arrivèrent trop tôt, mais peu importait, ils n’étaient pas les seuls à être en avance après tout. Même si Lydia n’était pas encore arrivée. De toute façon, comme elle aimait le rappeler s’ils n’arrivaient pas en même temps qu’elle c’était qu’ils n’étaient pas à l’heure, puisque l’heure à laquelle Lydia Martin arrivait était toujours la bonne heure.

— Salut ! Moi c’est Kitty.

Un petit bout de femme qui devait faire une tête de moins qu’eux et qui mâchait — ouvertement — un chewing-gum arriva vers eux en leur tendant la main. Ils la serrèrent chacun leur tour en se présentant. Stiles se retint de justesse de lui faire une remarque sur les ruminants qui mâchait la bouche ouverte. Puis elle engagea la conversation.

— Je suis la mère d’Amory. Vous êtes parents ?

Derek aurait adoré grogner sur cette charmante — notez l’ironie — personne qui était curieuse au point d’être mal polie. En plus d’idiote. Qu’est-ce qu’elle pensait qu’ils faisaient devant une école ? Contrairement au loup, Stiles lui ne cacha pas son sourcil qui se souleva de plusieurs centimètres se demandant à quoi pensait cette greluche. Ravalant ses réponses acerbes, il lui fit un sourire et répondit, faussement enjoué.

— Nous sommes les papas d’Izilbeth et Arwen.

— Oh et qui et le papa de qui ?

Stiles ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, à ses côtés Derek eut l’air choqué avant de répondre froidement. Pas question pour lui de prendre un faux air enjoué.

— Nous sommes tous les deux les papas d’Izilbeth et Arwen.

La jeune mère parut gênée pendant une seconde où elle arrêta même de mâcher son chewing-gum, mais elle se reprit tout aussi vite reprenant son mâchouillement.

— Désolé, j’avais pas compris.

L’air faux de la jeune femme rendit toute utilisation d’ouïe surnaturelle inutile pour savoir si elle avait menti. Elle savait parfaitement qui ils étaient. À croire que tous savaient dans cette maudite ville depuis qu’ils avaient eu leurs filles. Voyant qu’il ne prenait pas la peine de continuer à lui parler, Kitty reprit la parole.

— Et sinon vous êtes mariés depuis combien de temps ?

Cette nana avait le don de mettre les pieds dans le plat si l’on pouvait dire. Une moue furtive apparut sur le visage de Stiles lorsqu’il entendit la question. Bien sûr il ne doutait pas de son couple, mais il lui était arrivé d’imaginer pouvoir dire que Derek était son époux. C’était quelque chose d’agréable à son oreille. Il se détourna de ses pensées pour écouter la réponse de son compagnon.

— Nous sommes ensemble depuis onze ans.

— Eh bien, ça c’est de la longévité pour un couple comme vous.

Stiles avait envie de grogner presque autant que Derek. Rectification, il avait encore plus envie de grogner que le loup. Le brun était bien trop choqué par ce qu’il venait d’entendre. Par chance pour eux, et par malchance pour la mère de famille, Lydia arriva sur ses entres-faits, l'air un peu fatiguée, mais elle les salua chaleureusement. Le « les » désignant Derek et Stiles uniquement.

— Salut mes choux ! Comment a été votre journée ?

La belle rousse ignora superbement la petite brun e et embrassa la joue des deux papas.

— Alors, Vous avez réussi à monter les lits ?

— Tu savais !

Après cela, aucun des trois parents ne s’occupa plus de la mâcheuse de chewing-gum. Et avant qu’ils n’aient le temps de dire ouf — ou quidditch — les enfants sortirent en courant dans la cour et ce fut l’heure de récupérer les jumelles qui leur sautèrent dans les bras en racontant la journée qu’elles avaient passée à leurs parents, à grand renfort de cris et de gesticulations. De toute évidence, tout c'était bien passé pour elles.

[…]

Après ce premier jour d’école, la semaine s’écoula lentement et sûrement, comme un long fleuve tranquille. Stiles ou Derek amenaient les filles à l’école, Stiles allait travailler au poste de police, Derek faisait ses affaires à la maison, sortant parfois pour faire visiter un appartement qu’il allait louer. Puis Stiles ou Lydia récupéraient les filles ou parfois même Peter, mais Stiles préférait éviter.

Souvent, lorsque Stiles revenait à la maison, Derek n’était pas là. L’humain l'interrogeait intrigué, mais son compagnon haussait les épaules, justifiant qu’il avait pas mal de visites pour tel ou tel appartement et l’humain ne chercha pas plus. Puis le week-end arriva. Stiles embrassa les filles et Derek avant de partir travailler. Son mi-temps lui permettant de ne travailler qu’une demi-journée le week-end ainsi, vers midi, il était déjà prêt à rentrer auprès de ses filles et de son homme.

Seulement, arrivé à la maison, Stiles dut se rendre à l’évidence. Il n’y avait personne. Inquiet, il survola les marches pour aller à l’étage dans la chambre des filles. Dans le lit des filles, il y avait un papier, similaire à ceux que Derek mettait parfois dans ses poches de manteau quand ils ne se voyaient pas à cause du travail.

« S. Lydia et Peter gardent les filles chez Peter ce week-end. ♥ DH »

Stiles fronça les sourcils et gardant le papier, il se dirigea directement dans leur chambre, pensant que Derek y était peut-être caché pour lui faire une surprise. Une fois arrivé dans la pièce aux couleurs sobres, Stiles dû se rendre à l’évidence. Son compagnon n’était juste pas là. Alors qu’il allait sortir, un autre papier attira son attention.

« Z. Tu devras me trouver. ♥ DH »

L’humain regarda le papier, intrigué. Réfléchissant à où chercher en suivant, il pensa à autre chose : l’absence de Derek cette semaine. Ainsi donc, le brun avait préparé un jeu de piste pour lui pendant ces quelques jours. Stiles secoua la tête en souriant à cette pensée. Il n’était pas plus avancé, il ne savait pas où chercher Derek. Il décida rapidement de faire le tour de la maison, au cas où. Et effectivement, durant ses fouilles il trouva plusieurs papiers. Le premier dans leur penderie disait :

« C. Non, je ne me cache pas dans ce placard. Mais change-toi mon cœur, ta journée de boulot est terminée ♥ DH. »

Sur le suivant qui était dans le frigo il était noté :

« Z. Comment veux-tu que je rentre dans le frigo ? Bois un coup, ta journée sera longue. ♥ DH »

Après chaque mot, Stiles avait suivit (suivi) les conseils de Derek, mais maintenant qu’il avait bien bu et qu’il s’était changé pour enfiler un Jean et son sweat rouge, il ne savait plus où chercher. Il était sûr d’avoir fouillé chaque centimètre carré de cette maison. Réfléchissant, il réalisa qu’il n’était pas allez voir dans la Jeep.

Certes sa vieille voiture ne roulait plus depuis plusieurs années, mais quand elle avait fini par tomber définitivement en panne, Stiles avait refusé de l’amener à la casse. C’était sa Roscoe, et quand les filles seraient plus grandes -et qu’il aurait du temps- il comptait bien la rafistoler. Quitte à utiliser tout le scotch de la Terre pour ça.

Et comme il l’avait imaginé, il trouva un mot dans la voiture, le papier plié en deux était scotché au volant. Stiles sourit en repensant à tout ce qu’ils avaient vécu dans cette voiture. Il avait sauvé Derek grâce à elle -plusieurs fois- son front avait souvent rencontré le volant et ils y avaient même dormi à plusieurs reprises.

En fait, Stiles réalisa que c’était dans la Jeep qu’ils avaient passé leur première nuit ensemble. Certes c’était parce qu’il venait de sauver ses fesses de loup et qu’ils étaient coincés, mais ils y avaient dormi, sur des couvertures à l’arrière. Ils avaient même discuté un long moment avant de s’endormir, même si monologue était plus juste que discussion. Derek n’était pas très loquace à l’époque, mais du travail avait été fait depuis. De plus, Stiles avait toujours été persuadé que le loup l’avait enlacé dans son sommeil cette nuit-là, mais lorsqu’il s'était réveillé, Derek était déjà debout depuis un moment. Il n’avait jamais pensé à lui demander. Comme si son loup avait su le chemin que suivraient ses pensés le mot dans ses mains lui apporta des réponses.

« E. Cette nuit-là je n’ai pas pu m’empêcher de te prendre dans mes bras, tu m’avais encore sauvé. Je n’avais jamais aussi bien dormi de ma vie, même avec les trombes d’eau qui tombaient. ♥ DH »

Stiles sourit, en réalité, il aurait bien fait une danse de la victoire, il le savait ! Derek l’avait enlacé cette nuit-là ! Ce n’était pas un rêve. Dieu qu’ils étaient jeunes à l’époque. Stiles avait l’impression d’être un vieux en pensant cela, mais cela faisait déjà douze ans que cette nuit avait eu lieu après tout. Le temps était passé si vite depuis que Derek était rentré dans sa vie. Il avait bientôt trente ans et Derek les avait dépassés depuis plusieurs années. Certes ils n’étaient pas bons pour la casse, ils n’étaient pas croulants, mais ça ne les rajeunissait pas pour autant.

Se concentrant, Stiles se demanda quel pourrait être l’indice suivant. Relisant le papier, les mots amenèrent un souvenir au jeune policier. ‘Encore sauvé’, ‘eau’, il l’avait sauvé de l’eau il y avait longtemps de cela.

Se dépêchant de rentrer pour récupérer les clés de la Camaro que Derek avait laissée dans le garage, Stiles s’installa derrière le volant. Oui, être le compagnon de Derek depuis onze ans apportait ses privilèges, comme pourvoir conduire ce bolide. N’attendant pas plus, il partit en direction de la piscine du lycée. À cette heure-là elle devait être pleine de jeunes en train de s’entraîner, mais ce n’est pas ce qui arrêterait Stiles.

Arrivé là-bas, il y avait comme prévu plusieurs jeunes qui s’entraînaient pour la saison, mais avant qu’il n’ait pu entamer ses recherches une voix l’interpella.

— Bilinski !

Sursautant, ledit « Bilinski » se retourna au garde-à-vous comme lors de ses années d’entraînements à la cross. Stiles n’en revenait pas. Le coach soit toujours là. Certes ses cheveux étaient beaucoup plus gris que bruns, mais il semblait toujours aussi prêt à engueuler ses tires-aux-flans de recrues. Même celles qui n'étaient plus au lycée depuis des années.

— Tiens, c’est pour toi. Et tu diras à ton petit-copain que je ne suis pas un hibou ! Mais je veux être invité.

— Coach oui coach !

Stiles lui fit un immense sourire en attrapant le mot. Il n’avait pas compris ce qu'avait raconté le Coach, mais il n’allait pas dire non. Après tout, Derek l’avait bravé, juste pour un jeu de piste ce n’était pas rien. Aussi vite que cela, Stiles oublia les paroles du Coach. Il avait un compagnon adorable. Il avait hâte de le lui dire pour le faire rougir parce que « Je suis tout sauf adorable Stiles. ». Avant de s’éclipser, l'humain songea tout de même à remercier l’entraîneur puis il ouvrit son papier pour lire les quelques mots en marchant.

« P. Après cette nuit j’ai été affreusement long. J’en suis désolé, mais ton père était plutôt persuasif. Dire que j’ai dû attendre tes dix-huit ans pour que l’on ait notre premier rendez-vous. ♥ DH »

Stiles retourna à la voiture et se dirigea sans réfléchir au lieu de leur premier rendez-vous. Il s’en souvenait comme si cela avait été la veille.

Derek l’avait simplement invité à un drive. Oui un drive. Enfin, ce n’était pas n’importe lequel. C’était le drive qui faisait les meilleurs curly fries de Californie, ou au moins de Beacon Hills. Bien qu’ils sortaient ensemble depuis un an (plus ou moins en secret), c’était la première fois qu’ils faisaient une sortie officielle. Et voir Derek lui ouvrir les portes comme s’ils avaient été chez Rostang, cela avait fait beaucoup rire Stiles. En fait, il avait tellement ri que Derek s'était renfrogné. Ce qu’il pouvait être grognon à l’époque. Stiles était plutôt fier d’avoir contribué à rendre le sourwolf moins ronchon, mais il ne se voilait pas la face. C’était leurs filles qui avaient fait le plus gros du boulot.

Arrivé au drive, une jeune serveuse lui fit un sourire éblouissant comme si elle le connaissait. Pourtant, le jeune homme était pratiquement sûr de ne l’avoir jamais vue. Il se dirigea tout de même vers elle en la saluant.

— Monsieur Stilinski ?

— C’est moi-même. Auriez-vous quelque chose pour moi par hasard ?

Si c’était possible, le sourire le la jeune femme se fit encore plus grand. On aurait pu croire que son visage allait se fendre en deux à force de sourire autant, pourtant cet air paraissait réellement naturel chez elle. En somme, Stiles la trouva tout de suite sympathique. Et il avait tendance à faire confiance à son jugement sur les personnes, il lui rendit donc son sourire.

— Tenez, c’est offert par la maison.

Elle lui tendit une grande boîte de curly fries encore tous chauds et un papier devenu un peu gras était glissé entre elles.

— Merci beaucoup.

— C’est avec grand plaisir. Vous avez beaucoup de chance d’avoir un compagnon aussi romantique.

Stiles hocha la tête, oui il avait de la chance. Alors qu’il allait partir, pressé de trouver son ‘loup charmant’, la jeune femme lui fit un clin d’œil avant de lui lancer quelques mots assez forts pour qu’il l’entende même avec la porte ouverte sur la route.

— Je vous souhaite plein de bonheur monsieur Stilinski.

Clignant des yeux bêtement, Stiles lui adressa un dernier signe de la main avant d'enfourner un curly dans sa bouche. Ils étaient toujours aussi bons. Puis prenant le papier dans une autre main, il le déplia pour le lire.

« A. Depuis ce rendez-vous, j’ai changé. Grâce à tes rires mon cœur s'est apaisé et grâce à ton cœur, nous avons fait la plus belle chose au monde. Retrouve nos plus beaux trésors ♥ DH »

Comprenant tout de suite là où voulait en venir son compagnon, Stiles enfourna plusieurs curly avant de reprendre la voiture. Derek allait le tuer s’il le voyant manger dans celle-ci, mais il n’en avait que faire, il voulait arriver au plus vite au bout de cette chasse aux trésors.

Arrivant devant l’immeuble de l’appartement de Peter, Stiles ne prit pas la peine de sonner et tapa le code pour accéder au hall. Ne voulant pas plus attendre l’ascenseur, il gravit les marches cinq à cinq.

Une fois au troisième, il prit à peine le temps de souffler puis frappa -tambourina- à la porte. Derrière, il entendit ses filles crier « C’est Daddy, c’est Daddy ! Vite Tide ! C’est Daddy » un simple « Oui oui » dit d’un ton grognon leur répondit et il entendit le cliquetis métallique de la serrure. Enfin, Peter ouvrit la porte en croisant les bras sur son torse large.

— Elles sont infernales aujourd’hui. Ça a intérêt à valoir le coup tout ça.

Puis Peter s’effaça pour laisser les jumelles sauter au cou de Daddy qui s'était baissé.

— Alors mes princesses vous faite tourner oncle fétide en bourrique ? Maman ne vous a pas arrêtées ?

Peter grommela dans sa barbe parfaitement rasée.

— Non, Maman les aidées et en plus elle est partie faire des courses, parce qu’elle ne pouvait pas attendre une minute de plus pour acheter certains ‘magazines’. Non, mais tu y crois ? Comme si ça allait se faire dans deux jours !

Stiles l’ignora et embrassa ses petites louves.

— Alors, papa vous a laissé quelque chose pour moi ? Demanda Stiles en les reposant au sol.

Comme si un top départ avait été donné, elles se mirent à courir dans tous les sens en criant d'une voix affreusement aiguë. Apparemment, au vu de leurs cris, elles cherchaient quelque chose. Quelque chose que leur donna ‘discrètement’ Peter.

— Tiens Daddy. Dirent-elles ensemble en lui tendant un papier.

« N. Leur oncle doit être ravi de veiller sur nos trésors, laisse-les encore jouer avec lui et rejoins-moi là où nos lèvres se sont rencontrées pour la première fois, non loin de là où tes yeux avaient accroché les miens. Car toute notre vie tourne autour de cet endroit. Je t’aime ♥ DH »

Comme demandé, Stiles laissa les filles avec l’oncle Tide non sans les avoir embrassées une dernière fois.

L’humain s’approcha autant que possible de l’endroit décrit puis il descendit de la Camaro pour finir le chemin à pied. Il se souvenait parfaitement de l’emplacement de leur premier baiser. Il se souvenait aussi parfaitement de comment il s'était retrouvé là-bas. Enfin presque.

C’était onze ans plus tôt. Ça il n’avait pas oublié. Stiles était encore un jeune lycéen de dix-sept ans qui chassait des méchants avec les loups-garous. Mais pour ce qui étaient des méchants, il ne se souvenait pas de ce qu’ils poursuivaient. Pourtant il se souvenait parfaitement avoir fini dans une clairière pour, encore une fois, sauver Derek. Bien qu’il y ait eu divergence d'opinions sur ce sujet, puisque Derek affirmait que c’était lui qui avait sauvé l’humain. Peu importait tout cela, puisqu’ils s'étaient retrouvés à s’embrasser à en perdre leur souffle. Ils n’avaient jamais autant apprécié un simple baiser. Lorsque leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrées, ils avaient su que c’était celui qui partagerait sa vie.

Tout à ses pensés, il ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu’il était proche, que déjà devant lui la percée de lumière était là. Elle faisait à peine dix mètres de diamètres et Stiles dut cligner des yeux tant le contraste de lumière était fort entre la forêt et ici, mais il savait que c’était l’endroit.

Lorsque sa vue s’adapta, il put enfin voir que le sol était recouvert de fleurs multicolores. Il avait beau chercher dans son souvenir, il était sûr qu’il n’y en avait jamais eu. Puis il vit Derek au milieu du petit cercle de lumière, il avait une main tenue vers lui comme une invitation que Stiles s’empressa d’accepter.

— Tu sais que si tu t’étais mis à briller j'aurais pris ça pour du romantisme de très mauvais goût.

Derek ignora la réplique de son amant en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Tu as trouvé tous les mots ?

Stiles lui montra tous les papiers qu’il avait gardés dans ses mains et Derek sourit avant de l’interroger à nouveau.

— Et celui dans la poche de ton Sweat ?

Stiles fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux vers sa poche avant d’y engouffrer sa main. Effectivement, il sentit un papier sous ses doigts. Il voulut relever les yeux vers Derek pour le questionner sur comment il avait su qu’il mettrait ce pull, mais la position qu'il avait prit le coupa. Le brun n’avait pas lâché sa main, mais il n’était plus debout, il avait un genou au sol comme si...

La bouche bêtement ouverte, Stiles regardait son compagnon puis le papier. D’un mouvement de tête, Derek l’incita à le lire. Ce que fit Stiles, la main tremblante d’anticipation maintenant que son cerveau lui faisait mille suggestions.

« Szczepan, veux-tu m’épouser ? ♥ DH »

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jardin d’enfants* Aux US avant 5 ans (révolu en septembre) ils ne vont pas en maternelle mais en « nursery school » soit jardin enfants, je parle pas d’un parc de jeu ou je sais pas quoi (juste au cas où)


	6. Oui, je le veux

 

Oui.

Il avait dit oui. Donc tout était de sa faute. S’il avait lancé la machine de guerre Martin, c’était de sa faute. S’il stressait tout seul tout seul ici, c’était sa faute. Il n’aurait eu qu’a dire non. Après tout, il aimait Derek, Derek l’aimait, ils n’avaient pas besoin de tout ça. Mais il voulait être Monsieur Hale Stilinski, il voulait que Derek, les filles et lui aient le même nom.

Et il voulait pouvoir dire que Derek était son mari.

Alors il avait dit oui avec tout son cœur, il lui avait dit oui avec toute son âme. Mais tout cela ne changeait rien à ce moment : il stressait. Pourtant, merci Lydia, tout était magnifiquement organisé. Il n’avait eu à s’inquiéter de rien, pas plus que Derek d’ailleurs. Tout ce qu’ils avaient eu à faire, c’était de faire entendre leurs envies. 

Ainsi, Stiles avait exigé de l’organiser durant les rares neiges de leur région ; car c’était un temps que sa mère aimait particulièrement. Derek, lui, avait demandé qu’il n’y ait aucune couleur. Autant la jeune femme avait accepté la demande de Stiles sans broncher, autant elle avait été résistante à accepter celle du loup. Mais finalement, il avait eu gain de cause grâce aux filles. Elles avaient commencé à demander si gris était une couleur parce qu’elles avaient vu des robes « trop jolie et cool avec un gros nœud gris » et c’est ainsi que la mère avait accepté. De plus, selon elle, l’idée d’un mariage monochrome était originale et ne manquerait pas de style. C'était en tout cas son discours après avoir cédé. Ils avaient ainsi réussi à exiger encore quelques petites choses que la jeune femme avait finalement toutes acceptées. C'était leur mariage après tout.

Ce fut donc ainsi que Lydia s’était chargé de l’organisation. Maintenant, Stiles n’avait plus qu’a se présenter devant leur maître de cérémonie. Il n’y avait pas d’inqu-

Alors qu’il commençait à se calmer, il se mit à imaginer tout ce qui pourrait aller de travers. Son prénom pourrait faire rire l’assemblée, ou pire Deaton, qui officiait, pourrait ne pas réussir à le prononcer. Derek pourrait être en retard, ou peut-être qu’il ne voudrait plus se marier ! Après tout, le loup lui avait dit qu’il avait décidé de faire sa demande après avoir vu et sentit sa réaction à la demande du ruminant devant l’école. Peut-être qu’au fond il ne voulait pas ?! Et Stiles ne voulait pas forcer la main à Derek. Et puis les filles ne voudraient peut-être pas porter son nom, il faut dire que Hale-Stillinski c’était un sacré mélange ! Pourquoi ne leur avait-il pas demandé ?

Plus il pensait, plus tout cela tourbillonnaient sous son crâne. Il avait l’impression d’être à l’étroit dans son costume noir, à l’étroit dans sa propre peau. Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser que cette sensation connue était en réalité un savant mélange de son hyperactivité et d’un peu de panique. Puis quand il comprit, il craqua.

_—_ Lydia !!

Depuis sa chambre d’adolescent, où il avait dormi la veille, il entendit la mère des filles. Ce fut d’abord ses grommellements qui lui parvinrent du rez-de-chaussez, puis ses talons qui claquèrent de façon menaçante.

_—_ J’espère que c’est important, parce que les retouches du costume de ton père ne vont pas se faire tou-

Mais alors qu’elle ouvrait la porte, la jeune femme se tut quelques secondes avant de se reprendre. 

_—_ Mais idiot, pourquoi tu paniques ?! Tu vas te décoiffer et tu vas être tout transpirant sur les photos ! 

S’approchant, elle lui attrapa les mains pour qu’il arrête de les passer dans ses cheveux.

_ —  _ Allez regarde-moi. Respire lentement… Voilà.

S’arrêtant à nouveau, la rousse lâcha ses mains pour prendre son visage en coupe. Une fois qu’elle fut sûre d’avoir toute son attention, elle le questionna.

_—_ Tu veux appeler les filles ?

Hochant simplement la tête, Stiles prit le téléphone qu’elle lui tendit avant de taper le numéro d’Isaac qui avait été chargé de les garder.

— Allô ?

La voix d’Isaac résonna dans l’appareil en réponse, alors que la jeune femme s’éclipsait pour finir ses retouches. Peu importait ce qui avait traversé la tête de cet idiot, son père n’irait pas au mariage de son fils dans un costume mal taillé.

— Tu peux me passer les filles… Merci … Allô mes princesses ? C’est Daddy…

À peine la réponse avait-elle fusée au téléphone, que le soulagement s’affichait sur le visage de Stiles. Comme si le simple fait d’avoir entendu leurs voix le rassurait.

— Vous allez bien ?… Oooh et Isaac vous a dit oui ? Vous en avez de la chance… Il faudra quand même demander à papa avant de vous marier avec lui. D’accord ?… Mes loupiotes, dites-moi, avant de vous appeler Lahey, ça vous plairait de vous appeler Izilbeth et Arwen Hale Stilinski ?… Oh vraiment ? … Alors je suis ravi. Allez, et si vous rendiez le téléphone à votre prince charmant, Papa vous aime fort et Daddy aussi. … Oui Maman et Tide aussi … Bisous mes princesses.

Après cet appel, Stiles cessa de s’inquiéter. Du moins un peu. Pour finir de se rassurer, le futur mari engoncé dans son costume, s’approcha de la fenêtre où il pouvait voir que la neige commençait juste à se calmer. Le sol était encore entièrement recouvert de neige et la dessaleuse n’était pas passée sur la route. Le paysage était magnifique. Il ne savait pas si Lydia avait fait venir une sorcière pour savoir à quel date il tomberait de la neige, mais il était heureux qu’elle soit tombée juste. C’était parfait. Il régnait devant lui le calme qui lui avait manqué quelques minutes auparavant. Le même calme qu’appréciait tant sa mère.

[…]

À moins d’un kilomètre de là, Derek, lui, attendait dans la salle de bain des McCall. Il y avait passé sa soirée, mais contrairement à son futur époux, il ne stressait pas, ou alors il le cachait bien. Par contre, son renfrognement était clairement visible. Le loup avait une dent contre la mère de ses filles. Effectivement celle-ci leur avait interdit l’accès à leur propre maison depuis la veille. Pire que cela, elle les avait faits déguerpir à l’aube et depuis il n’avait vu ni Izi, ni Arwen et encore moins Stiles. Il était donc coincé avec les McCall-Yukimura depuis tout ce temps. C’était à en devenir chèvre. Oh il les adorait bien sûr, mais il aurait voulu, il voulait…

Il ne savait pas ce qu’il aurait voulu, mais certainement pas attendre ici sans rien faire.

De plus, lui interdire d’être chez lui était stupide puisque le mariage ne se déroulait pas chez eux, mais dans un très bel endroit qu’il avait loué avec son argent et dont il savait qu’il était beau, uniquement parce que Lydia avait bien voulu le lui dire.

Agacé de tourner en rond dans la salle de bain pour éviter Scott qui stressait plus que lui de peur d’oublier son discours, il se dirigea vers la petite fenêtre et s’arrêta. La petite ouverture donnait sur la forêt. Il l’ouvrit pour sentir le vent frais et entendre ce silence qui régnait depuis que la neige était arrivée. C’était quelque chose de véritablement rare chez eux, ils n'étaient pas assez proches des montages, mais il semblerait que cette année soit une année à neige. Il avait déjà neigé deux fois depuis le début des préparatifs. Mais cette fois la neige n’avait pas fondu et elle s'était fixée sur tous les endroits possibles, alourdissant même les branches qui se courbaient sous son poids.

Il aurait adoré passer le temps en jouant avec ses loupiotes dans neige. Maudite Lydia. Enfin, peu importait, l’heure était bientôt arrivée.

[…]

Lydia avait décidé, presque de concert avec les mariés, d'organiser le mariage en deux parties. La cérémonie du matin, où seraient là uniquement les proches au courant du surnaturel. Puis durant l'après midi, il y aurait la cérémonie à la mairie et une petite fête où tous les invités seraient là cette fois. La plus grande difficulté, enfin ce qui semblait être difficile, avait été de choisir la personne qui officierait. Mais contre toutes attentes, ce fut Peter qui les avait décidés. Et uniquement grâce à une phrase qu’il avait prononcée en passant devant eux.

« Deaton doit toujours avoir son diplôme, il avait officié pour le mariage de Talia et Sale. »

Cela avait été aussi simple que cela. Ils ne s'étaient pas interrogés qu'ils étaient déjà partis demander au vétérinaire qui avait accepté immédiatement.

Pour la fête, Lydia avait décidé d’organiser la cérémonie du matin à l’extérieur et la fête dans un très beau bâtiment non loin de Beacon Hills. Lorsqu'elle avait enfin décidé des lieux exacts, la jeune femme avait planché des jours et des jours sur toute la décoration. Elle avait tout préparé au millimètre près, mais voilà qu’à quelques heures du mariage, alors qu'elle devrait être en train de mettre les dernières décorations, elle se retrouvait à devoir déléguer cette tâche à son compagnon. Tout cela parce qu'elle devait faire de la couture. 

Maintenant, la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était espérer que Peter ait bien suivi ses ordres. Et bien qu'elle eût confiance en lui, son côté perfectionniste la titillait et elle était pressée de vérifier par elle-même. Elle se dépêcha donc de finir son dernier mouvement d’aiguille et fixa l’ex-shérif dans les yeux.

— Ce sera légume et eau, un mois avant mon mariage.

— Ton mariage ?

— Bien sûr ! Vous ne pensez pas que je me suis donnée tant de mal pour eux, sans raison ? Je veux atteindre la perfection pour l’organisation de mon mariage !

L'organisatrice avait dit cela sur le ton de l'évidence en enfilant un lainage par-dessus sa longue robe grise et avant même que John n’ait le temps de rire ou de lui faire une remarque, elle sortait déjà affronter le froid, non sans lui faire un dernier rappel avant de fermer la porte.

— N’oubliez pas, dans une demi-heure précise, vous nous l’amenez de gré ou de force.

[…]

Dans la forêt aux alentours de la maison Hale, dans une clairière légèrement ovale où seul un arbre plus grand que les autres avait poussé, une cérémonie avait lieu. La neige recouvrait absolument tout l’espace. Les branches du grand arbre étaient alourdies par la couche de blanc se courbant vers les personnes devant lui.

Au niveau de l'épais tronc, il y avait les deux hommes de la journée, Stiles et Derek, ainsi que le maître de cérémonie, Deaton. En retrait sur le côté, enfoncé dans les plusieurs centimètres de neige, se tenaient les témoins Scott et Lydia, ainsi que les deux filles des futurs mariés. Les sept étaient habillés dans des tenues noires grises ou blanches, tout comme le groupe d'invités derrière eux, qui étaient assis sur des chaises, drapées de blanc, amenées pour l’occasion. Alors que les conversations se tarissaient enfin, la cérémonie put enfin commencer.

— Chers humains et êtres surnaturels de Beacon Hills, si nous nous sommes réunis aujourd’hui en ce lieu, c’est pour unir ces deux hommes, par les liens sacrés du mariage. Pour eux, le mariage n’est pas seulement un acte administratif, mais surtout un pas de plus dans leur vie de couple et de famille. Ils ont désiré organiser cette cérémonie d’engagement pour faire de vous tous les témoins de leur amour et de leur union.

La voix de Deaton résonnait dans le silence qu'avait créé la neige. Les futurs époux qui s'étaient retrouvés il y quelques minutes plus tôt, se regardaient droit dans les yeux. Ils avaient à peine regardé la décoration de Lydia. Pourtant l’allée, bien que sobrement décorée, était magnifique. La jeune femme y avait simplement mis des fleurs de cerisier blanc du japon ainsi que quelques bougies posées dans des blocs creux taillés dans la glace. Mais ils n’en avaient cure, seules leurs filles les avaient détournés de leur attention avant qu'ils ne se placent devant Deaton. Après cela, même sa voix ne les avait pas perturbés dans leur contemplation. Et ils ne furent pas plus dérangés quand Deaton reprit la parole.

— Le mariage suppose que les époux s’engagent l’un envers l’autre sans y être forcés par personne, se promettent fidélité pour toute leur vie et acceptent la responsabilité d’époux, de parents et de membres de la meute Hale. Est-ce bien ainsi que vous l’entendez ?

Toujours aussi perdus dans le regard de l’autre, les deux futurs époux répondirent à l’unisson :

— Oui

Un reniflement « discret » s’éleva dans l’assemblée alors que Deaton continuait.

_—_ Lydia Martin, Scott McCall, acceptez-vous d’être les témoins de cette union ?

Lydia et Scott qui étaient en retrait du couple se regardèrent brièvement avant de répondre d’une seule voix.

— Nous l’acceptons.

_—_ Si quelqu’un veut s’opposer à cette union, qu’il le dise maintenant ou se taise à jamais.

Pour les loups-garous à l'ouïe fine, un rire venait de s’élever dans l’assemblée, mais il était tellement discret que les humains pouvaient croire qu’un silence de plomb s’était abattu sur le groupe d’invités.

Derek avait finalement arrêté de regarder son futur époux, pour lancer un regard bleu lumineux, aussi glacial que la neige qui l’entourait, au petit malin qui rigolait. Peter, à tous les coups. Le regard dû être efficace puisque les ricanements cessèrent et Deaton reprit son discours.

— La meute de Beacon Hills est forte, soudée et grande, mais nous leur souhaitons qu’elle ne cesse jamais de s’agrandir et retrouve sa splendeur d’antan. Avant de passer aux échanges des vœux, nos deux compagnons ici présents ont voulu que nous prenions une minute pour allumer des bougies, pour tous ceux qui n’ont pas pu être présents aujourd’hui.

Deaton marqua un pause en allant chercher une bougie qu’il donna à Derek et Stiles.

— Pour les membres de leur famille et leurs amis perdus, nous allons tous ensemble allumer nos bougies.

Deaton commença par allumer celle qu’il venait de leur donner et ils murmurèrent un à un les noms de ceux qui auraient dû être là.

Pendant ce temps, tous les invités allumaient leurs bougies les uns après les autres.

— Paige Krasikeva.

— Sale Hale.

— Talia Hale.

— Olivia Hale.

— Samuel Hale.

Alors qu’il avait gloussé plus tôt dans la cérémonie, Peter leva le regard vers le ciel, refoulant ses larmes, en entendant les noms de son fils et sa compagne morts dans l’incendie qui avait ravagé le manoir Hale des années auparavant. Il n’écouta pas vraiment la suite de la liste, qui ne semblait pas en finir, se perdant dans ses pensées. Mais les mariés, eux, continuèrent.

— Claudia Stilinski.

John se leva à la mention de sa défunte femme, et chacun leur tour, tout le monde se leva des chaises qui s’enfonçaient dans la poudreuse, que ce soit à la mention du nom d’un proche, d’un compagnon ou d’un ami.

— Laura Hale.

— Erica Reyes.

— Vernon Boyd.

— Aiden Scavo.

— Allison Argent.

L’assemblée observa une minute de silence seulement coupée par la brise qui sifflait entre les branches des arbres. Puis doucement, les mariés posèrent leurs bougies sur une petite table pour pouvoir continuer la cérémonie sur une note plus joyeuse.

Les amoureux, le regard plongé dans celui de l’autre, échangèrent leurs vœux, après que Deaton leur ait demandé. Ce fut Stiles qui commença. Le connaissant par cœur, il laissa son papier dans sa poche.

— Derek, mon Sourwolf, peu importait nos différends, tu avais toujours été là lorsque j’en avais besoin. Même si tu es persuadé d’être celui qui me sauvait, sache que je serai toujours là pour te sauver. Derek Sale Hale, toi pour qui je vais dévoiler mon prénom devant cette assemblée, je te jure de rester à tes côtés pour te faire rire et pour t’écouter grogner. Tu m’as offert une famille et comme je t’ai déjà donné mon cœur il y a des années, je te jure de t’offrir tes rêves. Sauf celui de me taire. Tu sais que ça ne marchera pas. Mais c’est surtout parce que c’est en parlant que je te répéterais tous les jours que je t’aime.

Le loup aurait voulu l'embrasser rien que pour le remercier pour ces quelques mots, mais c’était à son tour de parler, alors ainsi soit-il. Il attendrait que Deaton lui dise qu’il puisse embrasser son époux.

— Je ne voulais pas de ta compassion, mais tu me l’as donnée. Je ne voulais pas de ton amour, mais tu me l’as donné. Je ne voulais pas d’une famille, mais tu me l’as donnée. Je ne voulais pas de mariage, mais tu me l’as donné. Tu as toujours mieux su que moi ce dont j'avais besoin. Que ce soit parce que je me le refusais ou parce que j’avais peur. Heureusement, tu es têtu, et maintenant tu es à mes côtés. Je ferai tout pour te garder à cette place toute ma vie, quitte à regarder tous les films dont tu raffoles en boucle. Je te protégerai de mon âme et de mon corps pour que tu puisses continuer à me rappeler ce dont j’ai vraiment besoin. Szczepan Stilinski…

Des rires coupèrent Derek dans ses vœux. Ils savaient enfin le vrai nom de Stiles. Et tous se demandaient comment l’écrire, d'autres étaient presque déçus (ils s'attendaient à bien pire). De son côté, Stiles ne savait pas s’il devait rire ou pleurer. Il avait eu raison de s’inquiéter tantôt, ils s'étaient moqués. Mais les mains de Derek se serrèrent sur les siennes et devant Scott et Lydia les jumelles avaient un grand sourire, alors il laissa couler. Le calme revenant, Derek reprit.

— Szczepan Stilinski, mon cœur à toujours été à toi, je t’aime.

Deaton annonça le grand moment arrivé, non pour les mariés mais pour les jumelles. Dans leurs longues robes blanches qu’elles avaient choisies avec des épaisses manches de laines grises, elles avancèrent vers leurs papas. Chacune tenait un petit coussin avec un anneau argenté dessus, une fois à côté d’eux, elle les tendirent à bout de bras avant de retourner à leurs places comme elles avaient appris durant les répétitions.

Les bagues étaient assez fines mais pas trop, on pouvait voir des signes gravés dans le métal. Il (y) avait ce qui semblait être deux mots en elfique et entre eux un triskèle les reliaient. Les deux mots étaient en réalité « Hale » et « Stilinski ».*

Une fois que les filles étaient retournées à leurs places, Deaton reprit pour arriver au moment tant attendu.

— Szczepan Stilinski, voulez-vous prendre Derek Hale ici présent comme époux, jurant de l’aimer, le chérir, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans le bonheur comme dans le surnaturel et ce, jusqu’à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

— Oui, je le veux.

— Derek Hale, voulez-vous prendre Szczepan Stilinski ici présent comme époux, jurant de l’aimer, le chérir, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans le bonheur comme dans le surnaturel et ce, jusqu’à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

— Oui, je le veux.

La voix de Derek avait été forte, brisant le silence comme s’il avait voulu hurler ces mots.

— Habitants humains et surnaturels de Beacon Hills, par leurs consentements mutuels, je les déclare unis aux yeux de tous, uni par les liens sacrés du mariage.

Après une pause, trop longue à la vue du regard insistant que Stiles portait au vétérinaire, celui-ci consentit à dire les mots que celui-ci avait tant attendus.

— Vous pouvez vous embrasser.

Comme si cela avait été la seule chose qu’ils avaient attendue, les deux époux se jetèrent l’un sur l’autre. À tel point que des rires retentirent parmi les spectateurs de leur amour. Parfois des rires mouillés de larmes de joies pour les plus émotifs (ou émotives). Les jumelles, elles, faisaient partie de ceux qui rigolaient. Peut-être que les raisons n’étaient pas les mêmes, mais leurs rires cristallins semblaient plus forts que les autres et elles se mirent à applaudir à tout rompre avant de lancer de minuscules pétales blancs dans leur direction. Lorsqu'elles avaient su ce qu'elles devraient faire, elles en avaient été totalement folles de joie et c'était avec impatience qu'elles avaient attendu ce moment.

Mais pour une fois, Stiles et Derek ne voyaient pas leur joie. Pour l’instant il n’y avait que l’autre pour eux. Les lèvres qui se redécouvraient comme si c’était leur première fois. Les bras qui serraient l'autre comme s’il était question de vie ou de mort. Leur cœur tambourinant uniquement pour l’autre. Il n’y avait qu’eux.

Enfin, jusqu’à ce que les filles aient fini tous leurs pétales, à ce moment elles lancèrent leurs petits paniers pour sauter sur les dos des papas en rigolant toujours plus fort. Lydia avança vers eux laissant Scott en retrait. Stiles qui s'était enfin éloigné de la bouche de son mari, lui lança un sourire éblouissant, leur famille, bien que hors-norme était unie.

[…]

Tous voulaient passer à la fête sans plus attendre. Mais avant cela, ils se rendirent à la mairie pour la cérémonie plus officielle juridiquement, avec tous les invités cette fois. La cérémonie fut rapidement finie, puis tout le monde partit dans les voitures décorées de simples nœuds blancs pour rejoindre le magnifique lieu des festivités.

Le bâtiment qu’il avait fallu trouver en passant par de nombreuses petites routes, était totalement perdu dans la forêt. Aucun doute qu’ils ne dérangeraient personne ici. De l’extérieur, on sentait que les lieux étaient chaleureux, le bâtiment était en réalité un immense chalet de bois foncé. Mais ce n’était pas de simples murs en bois, non. Le propriétaire avait vu grand et s'était fait un chalet en bois comme ceux du Wyoming, avec d’immenses rondins. Sans doute par nostalgie de son état d’origine, ou par passion, car ce n'était pas très courant dans cette région. Quoi qu’il en soit c’était magnifique et encore une fois, l’organisatrice avait visé juste pour les décorations. La jeune femme était restée tout aussi simple qu'à la clairière. Sur les rambardes enneigées, elle avait simplement posé les mêmes bougies dans leurs blocs de glace que celles placées à la cérémonie. Leurs douces lumières étaient répercutées dans la glace, et donnaient un résultat magnifique.

Et une fois à l’intérieur, les invités purent voir le magnifique travail que Lydia avait fait dans l’immense salle principale. Pour le coup, elle s'était surpassée. Que ce soit en passant pas les centres de table blancs, les nappes grises, la fausse neige, les nombreuses bougies et lumières, tout était magnifique. C'était si beau que les enfants McCall et les jumelles se mirent même à courir dès qu'ils furent rentrés dans la pièce pour partir à la découverte de chaque merveille.

Lydia, qui était restée en retrait pour voir les réactions du couple, se rapprocha d'eux avec un grand sourire. Il n’y avait pas à dire, elle était sûre de son coup.

— Alors heureux ?

Elle passa la tête entre les épaules jointes de Stiles et Derek qui admiraient la salle et elle attendit leurs verdicts. Pour répondre, d'un accord silencieux, tous deux l’embrassèrent sur une joue. Et ne tenant plus, Stiles prit la parole.

— Si tu ne m’avais pas déjà dit non, je t’aurai demandé en mariage mademoiselle Martin.

Un son faussement offusqué s’échappa de Derek alors qu’une voix les firent se retourner.

— Alors, votre mariage bat déjà de l’aile ? De toute façon elle est déjà prise.

Peter, puisque c’était bien lui, fit un sourire éblouissant à sa belle sans lâcher son plateau où attendaient deux verres de vins chauds aux épices. Et voulant se moquer de lui, Derek lui fit une remarque.

— Alors tu es le serveur du jour ?

De justesse, Stiles se retint de rire à la question de son époux, passer de vendeur d’objets ‘d’art’ à serveur, il n’y avait pas à dire il avait été rétrogradé de façon plutôt moche. Mais Peter étant, eh bien, Peter, il ne laissa pas cet affront impuni.

— Seulement pour les invitées d’honneurs. Lydia..

Sans attendre, le loup tendit un verre à Lydia et prit le second avec un sourire narquois sur le visage. Ce fut à ce moment que Danny décida de faire une photo du petit groupe. Immortalisant la tête indignée de Stiles, le sourire moqueur de Peter et l’air stoïque de Derek.

— Stupide Hale, avec tes stupides blague de Hale.

— Hey jeune homme ! Tu ne peux plus déshonorer le nom des Hale maintenant.

Attrapant le bras de sa renversante cavalière, Peter fit un clin d’œil amusé à son beau fils, enfin presque, avant de s'éloigner du couple.

— Franchement Derek, c’est comme ça qu’il me souhaite la bienvenue dans ta famille ?

Les sourcils du brun se froncèrent en réponse.

— Premièrement, tu en faisais déjà partie. Et deuxièmement, il t’avait souhaité la bienvenue il y a bien cinq ans déjà.

Comme si cela avait été un concours, Stiles se mit à froncer des sourcils lui aussi. Peut-être même plus que Derek.

— Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

— Du jour où il était venu voir Lydia quand elle était enceinte. Tu nous avais ordonné de ranger les courses et de partir nous calmer. Il t'a écouté sans rien dire. Ce jour-là, il m’a avoué qu’il était fier de mon choix de compagnon et que tu aurais fait un excellent alpha.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche et la referma, répétant ce geste plusieurs fois en fixant son mari.

— Et tu comptais me le dire quand ? Questionna Stiles.

— Aujourd’hui de toute évidence.

Après leur intermède, les jeunes mariés s’en retournèrent vers leurs invités. Vaquant entre eux, ils les écoutaient les féliciter chacun leur tour à leur façon. À un moment donné, le coach Finstock, qui avait bien été invité, fit une blague qu'il pensa certainement très drôle en tapant l’épaule du loup.

— Bravo, passer de Hole à Bilinski, y'a du progrès.

Le pire étant que Stiles était sûr que le Coach s'était donné beaucoup de mal à trouver cette blague. Puis ce fut le tour des membres de leurs familles, plus ou moins éloignées, qu'ils ne connaissaient pas toujours très bien. Mais ils acceptèrent leurs vœux en souriant. Les membres de la meute aussi passèrent les voir ainsi que des plus ou moins amis, comme Greenberg.

Greenberg avait été invité à la demande d’Arwen qui était très vite devenue ami avec son fils à l’école. Mais le père de famille semblait être venu seul. Avant que la moindre question lui soit posée, Danny, qui était derrière son appareil photo, prit la place devant les mariés pour les féliciter à son tour. Ils discutèrent un moment tous les trois, enfin surtout Stiles et Danny, Derek se contenta d’écouter, quand un tintement retentit dans la salle.

Les invités, qui vaquaient entre le buffet des boissons et celui de nourriture, s’arrêtèrent pour se tourner vers le son. Scott, qui se tenait au milieu un verre et une cuillère à la main, se racla la gorge.

— Alors, en tant que témoin d’un des mariés, je ne dirai pas lequel pour ne pas faire de jaloux puisqu’ils m’ont tous les deux demandé, on m’a dit que je devais faire un discours. Rien de bien compliqué en soi. Stiles l’avait fait pour mon mariage et il avait même réussi à s’arrêter. Enfin, comme je stressais trop, je l’ai noté sur un papier. Seulement, il semblerait que je l'ai perdu. Donc si quelqu’un le trouve, il serait sympa de me le rendre pour que je puisse faire un vrai discours.

Alors que des rires avaient commencé à résonner lorsque Scott avait pris la parole, la salle en fut remplie à la fin, il n'y avait que lui pour perdre le papier de son discours. Puis doucement, les conversations repartirent de plus belle et la soirée reprit pleinement. Il y eut d’autres discours (des vrais cette fois), de la nourriture, des danses, bref, les invités s’amusaient et les mariés étaient aux anges.

Puis sans prévenir, l’heure de partir pour les époux arriva. Ils avaient décidé de fêter leur lune de miel chez eux pour être disponible si besoin, mais Lydia leur avait promis cinq jours sans enfants ni ami ni personne. Alors ils allèrent embrasser les jumelles qui s'étaient endormies comme des masses sur des petits matelas. Puis Derek et Stiles saluèrent leurs invités avant de rentrer dans la corvette, que Lydia avait extorquée à Peter, pour rentrer chez eux.

C’était le plus beau jour de leur vie.

[…]

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *« Hale » et « Stilinski » en elfique sur les anneaux, si vous voulez voir à quoi cela ressemble, je vous invite à aller voir sur ce traducteur : translate (points) yandex (point) com  
> Petites informations pas toujours utiles :  
> — Toutes ressemblances avec un OS (à moi) est normal… Pour ceux qui ne lisent pas les notes, et qui ont lu l’os en question, l'OS était noté comme étant un « big tease camouflé » eh bien le voilà. Il y a eu bien sûr des modifications. Et je ne supprimerai pas l’OS même si ce chapitre est écrit. Voilà pour ça.  
> — Durant la cérémonie je parle de la compagne de Peter, si je l’ai nommée Olivia, cela est tout à fait inspiré de Divided we stand, fanfiction de KouriArashi qui a été traduite par The Crasy.  
> — Il y a quelques références au ‘préquel’ de cette histoire Besoin d’un vagin, si vous voulez les comprendre je vous invite à la lire, elle est vraiment courte.


	7. Honey moon

Cela faisait à peine une journée qu’ils étaient mariés, et quelques minutes qu’ils profitaient de leur lune de miel, qu’ils se disputaient déjà sur le pas de leur porte.

— Pourquoi ce serait toi qui me porterais ? Qui te dit que je ne pourrais pas le faire moi ?

Derek avait eu le malheur de vouloir porter Stiles pour passer le pas de la porte. Le brun haussa un sourcil vers son mari, l’air de dire « alors qu’est-ce que tu attends ? ». Bien sûr, le tout fraîchement Hale-Stilinski, pas une seule seconde intimidé par la carrure imposante de son époux, s’approcha de lui et (virgule) sans attendre, il passa un bras dans le dos du loup et l’autre au creux de ses genoux pour le soulever.

Derek se laissa faire sans faire un seul commentaire, il se contenta de s’accrocher au cou de l’humain, sans être véritablement rassuré. Mais contre toutes ses attentes, Stiles monta une première marche, une deuxième, une troisième, une quatrième et ils étaient déjà sur le perron. Le porteur marqua une courte pause, le cœur tambourinant, mais sans aucun autre signe de fatigue. Puis il reprit son avancée.

Lorsqu’il lâcha le dos de Derek, le brun resserra sa prise sur le cou en réponse et Stiles put attraper les clés de la maison et ainsi déverrouiller la porte. Une fois chose faite, Stiles raffermit sa prise sur Derek et poussa la porte du pied avant de faire un pas, puis deux, arrivé à trois ils étaient à l’intérieur.

Il l’avait fait !

Sans sommation, il lâcha le loup qui, déséquilibré et surpris (ce furent en tout cas ses excuses), tomba lamentablement aux pieds) de son porteur. Porteur qui s’écroula sur lui une seconde après en soufflant comme un bœuf.

—  Mon Dieu Derek, mais tu pèses un âne mort ! Et ça pèse lourd ces bêtes-là, tu peux en être sûr.

Derek rigola, bien qu’il ait été comparé à un âne, qu’il l’écrasait complètement et que son coccyx lui faisait un mal de chien. Il se fichait de tout ça, il était heureux en regardant son mari.

—  Mais tu as réussi.

N'y tenant plus, le brun embrassa chastement l’homme qu’il venait d’épouser avant de s’écarter autant que sa position (le) lui permettait.

—  Alors, Monsieur Szczpan Hale-Stilinski, que comptez-vous faire du reste de votre nuit ?

— J’ai bien une petite idée…

Et sans bouger du sol de l’entrée, la porte toujours grande ouverte sur la forêt, Stiles lui montra ce qu’il attendait de sa nuit de noce. Lorsqu’il eut fini de lui expliquer, ce fut au tour du loup de lui dire de long en large en utilisant sa langue et d'autres parties de son corps, ce qu’il attendait de cette nuit. Mais cette fois, l’explication fut donnée dans le salon et porte close. Derek n’éprouvait aucun penchant pour l'exhibitionnisme.

Un long moment après, après avoir prit le temps de dormir plusieurs heures, le loup voulut préparer un en-cas, mais il fut sauvagement attaqué par un humain affamé. Et ce fut en rigolant tous les deux, le plus jeune accroché au dos du loup, qu’ils découvrirent l’intérieur du frigo. Lydia n’avait pas lésiné. Elle leur avait acheté un kit de survie de jeunes mariés, à savoir des huîtres, des fraises, de la chantilly, du chocolat et même du jus de gingembre. Un sourire démoniaque sur les lèvres, Stiles prit une des nombreuses bobonnes de chantilly pendant que Derek, lui, attrapait un des sachets de fraises. Sans même prendre la peine d'aller plus loin que devant le frigo, ils commencèrent leur casse-croûte. Ils étaient de toute façon beaucoup trop affamés pour aller ailleurs.

Après leur repas, légèrement plus fatigant que prévu, ils retournèrent s’installer dans le canapé sans même prendre la peine d’enfiler des vêtements. Après tout, ils avaient la maison pour eux seuls pendant cinq jours, enfin, quatre maintenant. Ils devaient bien en profiter, et ce, de toutes les manières possible. Se balader nu était clairement une façon d’en profiter.

[…]

Le lendemain matin, toujours dans le salon, Stiles se retrouva étrangement essoufflé dans son sommeil. Derek qui, lui, était réveillé depuis un moment, sourit en entendant ce souffle erratique avant de reprendre son activité. Finalement, Stiles ouvrit un œil et comprit rapidement la source de son manque d'air. L’humain rit en regardant son époux, apparemment il n’aurait pas besoin d’apporter le petit déjeuner au lit puisqu'il semblait que c'était _lui_ , qui servait de petit déjeuner.

Lorsque le loup eut enfin terminé son ‘repas’, Stiles l’embarqua, lui et les vestiges de leur déjeuner, pour l’emmener à un endroit précis. Il voulait, à tout prix, essayer un lit king size. Et il n’y avait qu’un seul lit comme cela ici.

Seulement, arrivé devant la pièce, Stiles dut bien se rendre à l’évidence. Lydia avait fermé la porte de sa chambre à clé. Il se tourna vers Derek en lui faisant une moue triste, mais celle-ci n’eut pas l’effet escompté.

— Non je ne vais pas défoncer sa porte et tu ne vas pas crocheter la serrure.

Stiles soupira dépité et se dirigea vers leur chambre conjugale, rêvant de tout ce qu'il aurait pu faire dans le gigantesque lit de Lydia. Alors qu'il imaginait toujours, le nouveau Hale se stoppa net après avoir poussé la porte.

— Oh mon Dieu !

Arrivant derrière lui, Derek se rapprocha pour voir ce qui l'avait arrêté, bien sûr, il resta fidèle à lui-même et resta impassible. Mais il devait avouer qu’intérieurement, il vénérait la déesse Lydia. Elle était géniale. Elle leur avait offert un lit king size ! Certes, leur chambre paraissait soudain beaucoup plus petite malgré les miroirs sur la penderie et les murs clairs, mais à l’instant, ils n’en avaient cure. Ils allaient pouvoir s’amuser.

Ne pouvant plus attendre, Stiles poussa le loup jusque dans le nouveau lit et s’installa à califourchon sur ses cuisses pour pouvoir à son tour prendre son petit déjeuner au lit. Salissant par la même occasion leurs nouveaux draps, mais qui s'en souciait ?

Après tout, c’était _leur_ nuit de noce.

[…]

À quelques kilomètres de cette maison pleine d'amour, dans une petite maison de banlieue, des pleurs retentissaient. Scott, qui heureusement avait pris une semaine de congé, arriva lentement, encore fatigué du mariage, dans la chambre que les enfants avaient investie. Arrivé sur place, ce fut avec une voix endormie qu’il les questionna :

— Qu’est-ce qui se passe ici ?

— Ali elle dit que c’est même pas vrai qu’on va s’marier avec Isaac !

Scott soupira et sourit discrètement en regardant sa fille qui le défiait de la contredire (virgule) les bras croisés. Puis, il se tourna vers Arwen qui lui avait répondu et s’accroupit devant elle. Il adorait les enfants et leurs drôles d’idées, mais il n'y avait qu'un chose dont il rêvait à cet instant : retourner dans le canapé avec sa femme. Alors, dans cette optique, il temporisa l'affaire.

— Bien sûr que vous vous marierez avec Isaac si c’est ce que vous voulez. Je suis sûr qu’Ali ne pensait pas à mal. N’est-ce pas ?

La jeune fille, du haut de ses neuf ans, lança un regard flamboyant à son papa, agacée qu’il n’abonde pas en son sens. La mine revêche, elle souffla un grand coup et partit de la chambre de son frère en tapant des pieds pour rejoindre la sienne. Le jeune vétérinaire secoua la tête en la regardant faire.

— Plus de pleurs ?

Arwen renifla, imitée par sa sœur alors que son fils, lui, continuait de jouer avec ses voitures sans prêter attention aux querelles de filles.

— D’accord.

— Allez donc jouer, je vais aller lui parler.

Ni une ni deux, elles allèrent jouer comme demandé, la dispute déjà loin dans leurs esprits.

Lorsque l’Alpha entra dans la chambre de sa fille, il s’attendait presque à recevoir un coussin à la figure tant elle lui paraissait énervée. Mais elle resta allongée sur le lit à balancer les jambes dans le vide. Il s’assit à ses côtés et attendit en passant une main dans ses longs cheveux bruns et bouclés. Contre toutes attentes, ce fut elle qui commença à parler, mais dire que Scott était surpris du sujet abordé n’était pas peu dire :

— C’est vrai qu’Isaac était amoureux d’une fille qui s’appelait Allison comme moi ? Elle marqua une pause et reprit, quand tonton Stiles a dit son nom, il était super triste.

Scott ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Il est vrai qu’il n'avait jamais songé à expliquer à sa fille l’origine de son prénom, mais surtout, il n’aurait jamais imaginé que ce soit elle qui en parle. Surtout qu’elle paraissait vraiment triste de ce qu'elle venait de comprendre.

— C’est vrai mon cœur. Papa aussi était amoureux d’elle tu sais ?

Elle se tourna en vitesse vers lui, les yeux écarquillés de surprise comme s’il était impossible pour elle de l’imaginer aimer quelqu’un d’autre que sa maman. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de poser des questions, Scott lui apporta les réponses qu’elle cherchait.

— Allison était ma première amoureuse. Elle avait de beaux cheveux bruns comme toi. Quand ta maman est arrivée en ville, je n’étais déjà plus avec Allison, parce que c'était compliqué et elle était tombée amoureuse d’Isaac. Mais peu importait, elle avait toujours eu une place spéciale dans mon cœur et quand elle est morte on a tous été très tristes. Elle était forte malgré tout ce qu’elle avait vécu, c’est pour ça que je voulais que tu aies son prénom.

La petite Ali qui l’avait écouté religieusement se redressa pour faire un câlin à son père. Dans cette étreinte réconfortante, la jeune fille prit la parole en chuchotant pour ne pas être entendu :

— Alors j'avais raison, c’est moi qui devrais me marier avec Isaac.

Scott rigola en la relâchant, mais il ne lui répondit pas. C'est avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres qu'il quitta la chambre. Isaac devra se débrouiller seul avec ses prétendantes. Sans plus attendre, le brun à la mâchoire de travers descendit dans le petit salon pour se réinstaller dans le sofa moelleux où Kira somnolait encore. Une fois calé contre elle, ce fut en chuchotant qu’il lui raconta les histoires des filles. La brune sourit quand il lui expliqua qu’elles voulaient toutes se marier à Isaac et elle lui suggéra d’inviter le blond le lendemain pour qu’il garde les filles avec eux. Après tout, ils avaient promis aux mariés et à Lydia cinq jours sans enfants, mais ils n'avaient rien promis au parrain d’Izilbeth.

Le lendemain, en fin de matinée, Isaac arriva chez les McCall avec un grand sourire. Il passa la journée à accepter des demandes en mariage de plus en plus extravagantes, jusqu’à ce qu’il reparte en début de soirée, prétextant un rendez-vous important pour le travail. Il était légèrement soulagé d’avoir réussi à survivre à cette journée et il était plus qu’heureux de pouvoir rentrer dans son petit appartement, loin des petites furies qui voulaient l'épouser. Même Raiden avait fini par se prêter au jeu des filles et s'était mis à demander « Prince Isaac en mariage » sous les rires de son père et de sa mère.

Bref. Il était content d'avoir réussi à s'échapper avant qu'on ne lui demande d'acheter les robes de mariées.

[…]

Lydia et Peter venaient juste de retourner dans l’appartement du loup. Ils avaient passé la journée et la soirée à nettoyer la salle du mariage, et elle devait avouer que ce n'était pas franchement de cette manière qu’elle avait imaginé commencer ses cinq jours de repos. Mais bon, c’était une étape inévitable lorsqu'on se déclarait organisatrice.

Enlevant ses chaussures d’un rapide mouvement de pied, la rousse s’installa de tout son long sur le canapé, le dos contre l'accoudoir.

— Tu veux bien me faire un thé s’il te plaît ?

Le loup ne rechigna pas un seconde malgré la fatigue et se dirigea vers la cuisine ouverte sur le salon pour faire chauffer de l’eau.

Étrangement, ou pas, Peter écoutait bien plus Lydia que Scott, qui était techniquement son alpha. Mais il devait avouer qu’il ferait tout ce que lui demanderait la jeune femme sans même réfléchir. Avec Scott, il valait mieux pour leur survie de réfléchir avant. Et puis, c'était normal pour lui, c'était elle qui avait réussi à apaiser son cœur. Elle qui avait su l'aimer sans lui faire oublier Olivia, sa première compagne. C'était elle aussi qui l’aidait simplement à avancer, avancer avec ses souvenirs, son passé. Jamais il ne pourrait la remercier pour cela.

Attendant que l'eau chauffe, le loup regarda Lydia en s'adossant au plan de travail. Il l'avait d'abord admirée, mais maintenant c'était bien plus. Elle était la part la plus importante de sa vie.

Et puis, avec les jumelles, Derek et Stiles, elle avait déjà une famille, famille dont il faisait partie, mais surtout, elle avait compris lorsqu'il lui avait avoué ne pas vouloir en fonder une. Le fils qu’il avait eu avec Oliva, son fils qui était mort avec sa femme dans l'incendie, avait été son unique enfant. Peter se souvenait encore du jour où ils avaient eu cette délicate conversation, Lydia avait encore une fois été parfaite. Elle l'avait tout simplement pris dans ses bras, c'était ce jour-là que le loup avait vraiment compris qu'elle l'acceptait vraiment, lui et son passé. Tout son passé, même le plus sombre.

Alors que son cerveau se perdait dans des méandres de noirceur, le sifflement de la théière l'en sortit et il se mit à préparer les deux tasses de thé avant de retourner au salon, où il retrouva Lydia en train de se masser les tempes.

— Mal à la tête ?

— Rien de grave, juste la fatigue.

Sachant qu’il ne valait mieux pas discuter avec la jeune femme dans ces conditions, il hocha simplement la tête en lui tendant une des tasses. Posant la sienne sur la table basse, Peter poussa les jambes de la rousse avant de les reposer sur ses genoux. Sans plus attendre, le loup entreprit de lui masser les pieds et au vu du soupir soulagé qu’elle poussa, l’initiative était la bienvenue. Continuant la tâche qu’il s'était attribuée, Peter laissa la banshee se reposer dans le silence apaisant de l'appartement qu'ils partageaient lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas au manoir Hale.

Lydia adorait son homme. Non elle l’aimait, et elle adorait toutes les attentions qu’il avait envers elle tous les jours. Et elle adorait ses massages, elle lui avait dit plusieurs fois qu’il aurait dû travailler dans un centre de bien être, qu’il était doué pour cela. Bien sûr, il lui avait répondu qu’il préférait la compagnie des objets anciens que celle des gens. Le jour où elle avait entendu cela, elle lui avait lancé un coussin à la figure : ressemblait-elle à un objet ancien pour être en sa compagnie? Mais le loup s'était vite rattrapé en disant qu’elle était la seule qui avait le droit à ses attentions. Et aujourd'hui, elle devait avouer qu'elle était ravie de ne pas avoir à partager ses mains de fées.

— Ça va mieux ?

— On ne peut mieux.

Lydia prit une gorgée de son thé, les yeux perdus dans l’océan translucide du regard de Peter. Elle avait toujours était fascinée par ce regard, même lorsque Peter n'était que le bourreau. Mais depuis qu’elle avait accepté ses avances, elle ne se lassait pas d'en profiter pour en analyser chaque nuance. Elle pouvait faire cela pendant des heures et des heures. Mais le loup avait semble-t-il décidé de discuter. Pas qu’elle n’aimait pas parler avec lui, juste que ce moment de calme était plus qu’appréciable après ces derniers jours mouvementés.

Ce fut en chuchotant presque qu'ils discutèrent, se demandant comment Scott et Kira s’en sortaient avec les quatre enfants à la maison, mais finalement ils haussèrent les épaules en souriant. Après tout, ils s'étaient proposés et ils pourraient demander à Isaac ou John et Melissa de les aider. Puis la conversation continua naturellement vers le mariage de Stiles et Derek, ou plus précisément leur lune de miel.

— Tu crois qu’ils vont trouver mon cadeau ? Questionna le loup.

— Je n’en doute pas une seule seconde.

Les deux complices se mirent à rire doucement.

[…]

Stiles s'était réveillé dans la nuit avec une sacrée fringale. Il fallait avoué qu’il avait bien profité du cadeau qu’ils avaient trouvé. La veille, alors que Derek cherchait un jogging à enfiler dans leur placard, il était tombé sur un paquet cadeau avec une étiquette sur laquelle il avait été noté « Profitez de votre lune de miel ». Il avait donc appelé Stiles pour qu’ils ouvrent ensemble le cadeau qui était sans aucun doute de Peter. Ce qu’ils avaient trouvé à l'intérieur avait laissé Derek interrogateur et avait fait hurler Stiles.

L’oncle du brun avait offert un coffret collector de tous les Avenger. Mais au lieu des DVD comme ils s’y attendaient de prime abord, ils tombèrent sur un lot de différents sextoys inspirés de tous ses super-héros. Et apparemment, il y avait des personnes qui avaient beaucoup d’imagination. Ou peut-être bien une trop _grande_ imagination. Toujours est-il qu’ils avaient essayé quelques-uns de ces jouets jusqu’à tard dans la nuit et ils s'étaient endormis comme des masses sans manger. Ce qui expliquait la faim qui tiraillait l'hyperactif.

Stiles se tourna vers Derek avec un sourire léger et il prit le temps de regarder les trais apaisés de son époux. Parfois il se souvenait des traits en permanence inquiets qu’il avait au début de leur relation. Le changement était radical. Mais à son plus grand bonheur, plus le temps passait, moins il se souvenait de ces traits tourmentés, comme si ce n’était qu’un mauvais rêve que l'on avait laissé s'échapper.

Son ventre gargouilla bruyamment, le sortant de ses pensées, mais il ne voulait vraiment pas bouger, en plus il faisait encore nuit noire. Il passa alors une main taquine sur le corps de son mari et amant. Amant qui réagit tout de suite au léger toucher en souriant, les yeux toujours clos. Alors que le loup s’attendait très certainement à un type bien précis d’activité, Stiles cassa tous ses rêves par un nouveau bruit de son estomac.

— J’ai faim.

— Hummhm, j’entends ça.

— Tu veux bien me monter un petit truc mon cœur ?

Derek soupira en ouvrant un œil.

— Pas la peine de m’amadouer avec des ‘mon cœur’, après ce que tu as fait hier soir, j’accepte avec joie que tu restes couché.

Le loup fit un clin d’œil au plus jeune, et après avoir enfilé un jogging ample, il sortit de la chambre, les images de leur nuit encore en tête. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine qu'il se rendit compte que lui aussi avait faim. Ouvrant le frigo, Derek regarda ce qu'il pouvait bien emmener. En plein milieu de la nuit, il n’avait pas envie de manger des huîtres et il était à peu près certain que quelques fraises ne suffiraient pas. Fouillant derrière les ballots d’huîtres, le loup dénicha une boîte d’œufs. Satisfait de sa trouvaille, Derek fouilla dans les placards pour sortir tout ce qu’il fallait pour faire des pancakes.

Commençant à préparer sa pâte, il lui fallut un certain temps avant de pouvoir sortir la poêle et enfin commencer à les faire cuire. À l’étage, Stiles commençait à trouver le temps long, il prit donc sur lui pour descendre à son tour. Une fois au rez-de-chaussé, Stiles s’avança d’un pas traînant jusqu’à la cuisine pour trouver Derek devant la cuisinière.

— Oh, tu as trouvé des œufs !

Le loup hocha la tête alors que l’humain s’approchait pour l’enlacer par la taille en se collant à son dos nu. Stiles posa sa tête à l'emplacement du tatouage de son mari dans la ferme intention d’attendre ici, tout en laissant ses mains parcourir distraitement son torse. Il pourrait faire cela des jours et des jours, sans même s’en lasser une minute. Juste eux, ses mains et son corps. Alors qu’il se laissait bercer par les doux mouvements du loup, Stiles sentit Derek se crisper dans ses bras. Intrigué, l’humain releva la tête, mais avant que Stiles n’ait posé la moindre question, avant que le loup n’ait prononcé la moindre parole, un cri puissant et lointain, perça le silence qui était tombé sur la maison.

Un cri surhumain qui à sa simple entente glaça les deux cœurs d’effrois.

[…]

Lydia s'était endormie dans le bras de Peter tôt dans la soirée, toujours aussi fatiguée depuis la fin du mariage. Alors que son mal de tête s'était calmé jusque-là, il était revenu en force à la seconde où sa tête s'était posée sur l’oreiller. Mais sa fatigue l'avait tout de même emporté. Elle en avait simplement déduit que ce n’était qu'un petit mal de tête tout ce qu'il avait de plus normal. Peut-être n’aurait-elle pas dû être aussi sûr d’elle.

En tout cas, la jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit. Enfin, se réveiller. La jeune femme avait bel et bien les yeux ouverts, mais lorsque Peter l’interrogea à moitié endormi à ses côtés, elle ne lui répondit pas. Intrigué, son cerveau se mit en marche pour analyser la situation, il comprit rapidement que ce n'était pas 'Lydia' mais la banshee qui c'était réveillé à ses côtés.

Le loup ne comprenait pas comment cela se faisait qu’elle agisse ainsi puisqu’elle avait appris à contrôler ses pouvoirs. Maintenant elle restait consciente lorsqu'elle écoutait les voix, elle n'avait plus été dans cette sorte de transe depuis des années.

Sachant très bien qu’il ne pourrait pas la réveiller il la suivit alors qu’elle marchait lentement. Ayant peur qu’elle ne sorte, il posa rapidement un plaid sur ses épaules et attendit. C’était assez effrayant de la voir ainsi debout, droite sur ses jambes à attendre en silence dans le noir de l’appartement. Mais Peter ne savait pas quoi faire d’autre. Pendant une seconde il se dit même que ce n’était peut-être qu’une crise de somnambulisme passagère puisqu’elle ne bougeait pas, mais à peine l’avait-il pensé qu’elle se mit à avancer.

Enfilant rapidement un tee-shirt et des chaussures, le loup suivit l’avancée étrangement lente de la banshee. La rousse semblait perdue, comme si elle ne savait pas où aller. Comme si ses oreilles surnaturelles n’entendaient pas assez bien les voix. En silence complet, Peter suivit la jeune femme qui se dirigeait vers la porte. Ce ne fut que là qu'il grimaça, il avait eu évidement raison, elle allait sortir. Vous avez déjà essayé de mettre des chaussures à quelqu'un qui marche vous ? Eh bien lui non plus.

— Ça n'aurait pas été marrant sinon…

Le marmonnement agacé ne sembla pas déranger Lydia outre mesure et elle finit de s'engager dans le couloir. Comme si sortir de l’appartement avait déverrouillé quelque chose en elle, ou comme si les sons étaient plus distincts ici, la jeune femme se mit à marcher d’un pas plus rapide, descendant les marches sans aucune hésitation malgré son regard vide. Peter frissonna en se demandant ce qu’elle devait entendre, mais il repoussa ses pensées. Ce qu’il devait faire là tout de suite, c’était veiller sur elle. Une fois à l’extérieur, la banshee s’arrêta net et lentement, elle pencha la tête sur le côté. Voilà qui était encore une attitude étrange. Après une minute à rester ainsi sans bouger, elle se redressa et reprit sa marche.

Elle avançait, les pieds nus contre le bitume encore froid de la dernière neige. Elle allait attraper la mort. Cette soirée allait mal finir, Peter le savait, mais il ne songea pas une seconde à appeler qui que ce soit, trop concentré à veiller sur celle qui partageait sa vie.

[…]

Arwen se réveilla en sursaut du petit matelas que son tonton avait posé sur le sol. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois sans réellement comprendre pourquoi elle s’était réveillée. Devant elle il y avait Raiden dans son lit, mais il dormait à poing fermé : ce n'était pas lui qui l’avait réveillée. Elle se mit à genoux dans son lit et se tourna vers sa sœur qui était dos à elle sur un deuxième petit matelas.

La nuit était épaisse comme si le silence était trop présent, la petite louve n’aimait pas ça. Elle se rapprocha à quatre pattes de sa petite sœur (dedouze minutes ) et, en parlant le plus bas possible pour ne pas réveiller son ‘cousin’, elle l’appela :

— Iziii…

N’obtenant pas de réponse, la petite aux boucles emmêlées se rapprocha encore de sa sœur jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit à portée de main. Et doucement, elle la secoua par l’épaule.

— Izi.

Toujours aucune réaction, elle secoua l’épaule de sa sœur plus franchement, agacée du petit jeu de sa jumelle.

— Izi, réveille-toi.

Mais ce ne fut pas plus efficace que les deux premières fois. Énervée, elle tira sa sœur jusqu’à ce qu’elle se retrouve couchée sur le dos, mais elle ne réagit aucunement.

— Izi ! C’est pas marrant réveille-toi, ou j'appelle tonton Scott !

L'inquiétude étreignant la petite, elle oublia de ne pas faire de bruit, mais Raiden ne se réveilla pas plus que sa sœur. Par contre, elle put entendre du mouvement dans le couloir, mais au lieu d'appeler ceux qui venaient, elle continua de secouer sa sœur en l’appelant.

Il fallut que la porte s'ouvre pour qu'Arwen se tourne vers elle où elle put voir sa maman avec d'autres adultes derrière elle. Rassurée de voir sa mère, elle se pencha à nouveau vers sa jumelle et prit la parole pour expliquer ce qui se passait.

— Maman, Izi veut pas arrêter de faire semblant de dormir.

Son ton bien que dans l’intention d’être agacée sonnait plus inquiet qu'autre chose et alors qu’elle se tournait vers sa mère pour qu'elle réveille Izilbeth, elle la vit tomber à genoux devant le petit matelas. La seconde suivante, la petite louve dû se boucher les oreilles au cri puissant que poussait Lydia. Lorsque le silence tomba, Arwen n’enleva pas ses petites mains de sur ses oreilles. Et sans même qu'elle ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Autour d'elle, les adultes s'agitaient, mais la seule chose qu'elle avait en tête, c'était sa sœur toujours endormie à ses côtés.

— IZIIIII !

[…]

 


	8. Jours difficiles

L’endroit était froid, sans couleur. L’ambiance y était tellement triste que cela en était oppressant. Il y avait très peu de passage dans le long couloir, même les infirmières semblaient se faire rares. On aurait presque pu croire que les seules personnes vivantes ici étaient les familles de Raiden et Izilbeth. L’atmosphère était si pensante, que même entre eux ils ne semblaient pas se voir. Tous attendaient fébrilement que quelqu’un vienne les chercher, que ce soit pour les loups ou non. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire d’autre qu'attendre.

Derek et Stiles regardaient le lent ballet des employés sans vraiment les voir, parfois l’humain se tournait vers son époux et il pouvait voir son visage fermé. Un visage qu’il avait pensé ne plus revoir quelques jours plus tôt, mais qui était bien là et qui, sans aucun doute, reflétait ses propres sentiments.

Un peu plus loin, Scott était assis sur une chaise avec sa femme et sa fille de chaque côté, ils se soutenaient tous les trois dans cette attente interminable. La nuit avait été si longue. Et face à eux, il y avait Lydia qui portait une Arwen endormie dans ses bras. La petite louve avait luté toute la nuit, ne voulant pas s’endormir comme sa sœur, mais la fatigue avait gagné et Lydia avait refusé de la lâcher. De toute façon les deux papas semblaient bien trop déphasés pour protester.

Finalement, après cette attente atrocement longue, un médecin franchit enfin les portes battantes. L’homme d’une petite quarantaine d’années était blond et avait un air sérieux de circonstance, mais son attitude restait peu avenante pour un médecin pédiatrique. Une fois au niveau des McCall, il leur fit signe d’avancer pour rassembler les parents.

— Bonjour, je suis le Docteur Peterson, nouveau médecin en chef du service pédiatrique. C’est également moi qui ai accueilli les autres enfants. Votre fille et votre fils montrent les mêmes signes de coma profond que les précédents cas. Comme ces derniers, il ne semble y avoir aucune explication à ce coma. Je ne vous-

Avant que le médecin ne puisse finisse sa phrase Derek s’emporta, ne supportant pas le ton de l’homme.

— C’est pour cela que l’on vous paye ?! « Aucune explication » !

Stiles ouvrit la bouche, choqué de l'emportement du brun, ne voyait-il pas que le problème ne venait pas de ce Docteur ? Attrapant l’avant-bras du brun, l'humain lui fit baisser sa main menaçante. L'homme à la blouse blanche déglutit, soulagé que Derek ait écouté son époux.

— On peut les rejoindre maintenant ?

Rassuré, le médecin se tourna vers la jeune femme rousse qui, en retrait, portait la jumelle de sa patiente. Il hocha la tête en la regardant posément. Avant qu'ils ne partent, il leur rappela quelques règles et leur assura des efforts fournis par tout le personnel pour comprendre ce qui était arrivé à tous les enfants.

[…]

Lydia n’avait pas bougé de devant le lit depuis qu’elle était rentrée dans la pièce. Debout, elle regardait les lieux. Il y avait quelques couleurs sur les murs mais trop peu pour oublier que l'on était dans une chambre d’hôpital. Derek s'était assis dans le fauteuil, l'air accablé pendant que Stiles, derrière lui, passait distraitement ses mains dans les cheveux du brun. Et au milieu de tout cela, il y avait le lit où Izi semblait simplement dormir, comme Arwen qui avait été installée à ses côtés.

Chacun était plongé dans ses pensées, attendant que quelque chose bouge enfin pour qu’ils puissent faire autre chose qu’attendre. Qu'ils puissent enfin avoir des explications, un point de départ pour des recherches. Mais pour le moment il n’y avait rien à faire, alors ils attendaient, la culpabilité rongeant chacun d'eux.

Derek s’en voulait de ne pas avoir senti venir le problème, il s’en voulait de ne pas avoir été là lorsque sa fille en avait eu besoin, il s’en voulait d’avoir profité de sa lune de miel, il se sentait coupable et cette culpabilité se mêlait à sa colère. Sa colère contre lui-même autant que le reste du monde. Seul son mari qui tentait de l’apaiser le retenait en ces lieux. Pourtant il pouvait sentir à l'odeur de l'humain que la culpabilité le rongeait tout autant. Lui aussi bouillait d'agir, mais là où Derek fonçait tête baissée, Stiles avait toujours fait passer la réflexion en premier, il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour le moment. Ils devaient encore attendre.

Lydia s'approcha du lit et posa une main sur la barre du fond. La jeune femme ne comprenait pas, elle était une banshee en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs. Elle s'était entraînée, elle avait travaillé dur pour comprendre ses dons. Et pourtant elle n’avait rien pu faire, il lui semblait être retournée dix ans en arrière comme la première fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée auprès d'un corps sans vie. Elle n’avait rien vu venir et surtout, elle était arrivée trop tard. Elle se sentait responsable de ce qui était arrivé, et pourtant une question l'a tourmentait depuis que le médecin était venu : Si Izi était dans le coma, pourquoi avoir crié ?

Plongée dans ses pensées et interrogations sur son pouvoir, la mère des filles ne vit pas Stiles se déplacer jusqu’à elle et faillit sursauter en sentant sa main sur son épaule. Rencontrant du regard l’ambre, si semblable de ceux des filles, elle se laissa aller contre lui alors que Stiles passait une main sur sa taille. La rousse était sûre de n’avoir jamais vu le regard de Stiles aussi tourmenté, pourtant il était là, à leurs côtés et faisait comme toujours en soutenant tout le monde.

— Ce n’est pas ta faute Lyd's.

D'une de ses petites mains, Lydia attrapa celle aux longs doigts de Stiles et la serra pour lui montrer sa reconnaissance.

[…]

Dans la chambre adjacente, l'ambiance était la même. L'amertume et la culpabilité flottaient comme un nuage au-dessus de leurs têtes. Kira tenait la main de son fils et Scott tournait en rond dans la pièce, s’arrêtant parfois à côté d’Ali qui s'était recroquevillée sur un fauteuil et semblait retenir beaucoup de larmes. L’alpha ne parvenait pas à réfléchir correctement depuis ce moment où il avait suivi Lydia dans la chambre. Et à chaque fois que son regard se posait sur son fils, le loup se retrouvait encore plus perturbé.

Raiden semblait simplement dormir. Il n’y avait aucune souffrance à prendre pour l'aider, même les médecins n'avaient pas eu besoin de leurs mettre un respirateur, ils ne pouvaient simplement rien faire. Finalement, alors que Kira allait lui demander d’arrêter de tourner en rond, le loup s’arrêta de lui-même.

Dehors, Deaton était enfin arrivé.

Une fois le vétérinaire sur place, il ne traîna pas. Après quelques rapides questions, Deaton demanda à examiner Raiden de plus près. Il semblait chercher la moindre trace sur le corps du petit garçon aux cheveux bruns. Il resta stoïque du début à la fin, finalement avec à peine quelques mots il se dirigea dans la chambre d’Izilbeth pour faire de même. L’homme cherchait quelque chose qui aurait échappé aux yeux d'humains ignorant tout du surnaturel. Les parents toujours présents le regardaient faire avec espoir et inquiétude, la pression était palpable, mais ce ne fut que lorsqu’il sortit une aiguille pour faire une prise de sang que Stiles décida de sortir prendre l’air.

Une fois dans le couloir, il prit une grande inspiration tremblante. Il chercha des deux côtés ce qu’il pouvait faire lorsque son regard tomba sur un visage connu. S’approchant, il s’installa à côté de Greenberg qui ne semblait pas au top de la forme.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?

L’ancien camarade de classe de l’humain renifla avant de le regarder comme pour peser le pour et le contre et il décida finalement de vider son sac.

— Mon fils est dans le coma. Je… C’est arrivé pendant qu’il était en Week-end chez moi. Je sais pas comment, mais… Ma fem — mon ex-femme, se corrigea-t-il, pense que c’est de ma faute. Elle ne veut pas que je le voie. Mon propre fils !

Stiles ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussi vite, finalement ne tenant pas, il posa la question qui lui semblait de la plus haute importance.

— Depuis quand ?

L’autre le regarda, surpris de cette question qui ne changeait rien à ses yeux et il finit par hausser les épaules et répondre.

— Depuis le début des vacances.

Stiles hocha la tête en silence, les vacances avaient commencé une semaine avant leur mariage. Il avait vu que Greenberg n'était pas bien ce jour-là. Il aurait pu savoir qu’il se passait quelque chose s'il l'avait interrogé. Mais non, il avait été plongé dans son petit bonheur et il n’avait rien vu. Une voix intérieure lui criait qu'il aurait pu empêcher cela, s'il avait été à l'écoute, s'il avait uniquement ouvert les yeux. Mais alors que la culpabilité envers lui-même revenait plus forte encore, un éclat de voix attira son attention. C’était dans la chambre d'Izi.

S’excusant à peine auprès de Greenbreg, il se dépêcha de rejoindre la chambre. Plus il avançait, plus les voix étaient claires. C’était Derek et Deaton qui parlaient.

— Je fais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir Derek.

— Eh bien ce n’est pas assez ! On parle de _ma_ fille là ! Vous êtes comme tous les médecins en fait.

Lorsqu’il arriva enfin dans l’embrasure de la porte, l’humain sentit une colère sourde remuer ses entrailles aux mots de son époux. Izilbeth était _leur_ fille. Croisant les bras et fixant Derek, Stiles prit la parole.

— Derek calme-toi.

Ces trois mots, bien que dits avec calme, avait claqué comme un ordre. Ordre que suivit le loup, mais il croisa les bras à son tour sur son torse et se tourna vers l’humain qui avait osé lui ordonner de garder son calme pendant que _sa_ fille était dans le coma. Voyant que le loup n’était calmé qu’en apparence, Stiles prit le même ton pour continuer :

— Ça suffit maintenant. Tu veux t’énerver, très bien, tu sors de cette chambre et tu vas dans la forêt, tu n'auras qu'à déraciner tous les arbres pour ce que j'en ai à faire. Mais ici, tu n'aides personne en déversant ta colère sur tout le monde. Est-ce que c'est clair ?!

En entendant le ton froid, Lydia se redressa bouche bée. Mais ce discours n'eut pas l'effet escompté sur Derek. Car bien qu'il sortit, il resta dans le couloir, et ce en étant encore plus énervé qu'auparavant. Pendant ce temps dans la pièce, Deaton remercia le plus jeune et s’excusa pour aller faire ses dernières analyses. Ce ne fut qu’à ce moment que Stiles réalisa qu'Arwen s’était assise sur la chaise, ses petites jambes serrées contre son torse en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Lydia regarda bêtement Stiles passer devant elle pour rejoindre leur fille avant de décider de les laisser parler seuls.

— Ma loupiote pleure pas… Daddy est désolé d’avoir parlé comme ça à Papa.

Arwen renifla dans le cou de son père qui l’avait prise dans ses bras pour la rassurer. Mais elle semblait seulement pleurer de plus en plus fort. Il la berça doucement en lui fredonnant douce loupiote, la chanson qu’il leur chantait lorsqu'elles étaient bébés et petit à petit elle se calma légèrement.

— C’est ma faute, si elle s'est endormie avec Raiden. Je voulais pas m’amuser.

Stiles resserra son étreinte sur sa fille en râlant après ce trait de caractère très Derekien qu'elle n'avait pas manqué de récupérer.

— Non ma loupiotte, ce n'est pas ta faute. Jamais. Tu entends ?

— Mais si je lui avais répondu elle ne se serait pas endormie Daddy.

— Elle se serait endormie de toute façon ma loupiote. Mais ne t’inquiète pas, on va trouver ce qui s'est passé et elle va se réveiller très vite. D'accord ?

Arwen resserra sa prise sur le cou de Stiles et hocha la tête, les cheveux chatouillant le visage de son père tellement la gravité n'avait plus d'impact sur eux.

— Tu aimes toujours Papa ?

Stiles ouvrit la bouche, choqué par cette question et il réalisa qu’elle avait peut-être pris peur avec sa colère contre lui. Ne voulant pas l'inquiéter, il lui répondit tout de suite :

— Papa ne réfléchit pas. Il a peur et il est en colère à cause de ce qui arrive à Izi, mais se fâcher contre Deaton n’aide pas. Alors je le gronde. Mais c’est comme lorsque vous faites des bêtises avec Izi, je vous gronde, mais je vous aime toujours autant. D’accord ?

La petite dans les bras hocha vivement la tête alors qu’à nouveau, un éclat de voix retentit dans le couloir. Et encore une fois, celle de Derek était l’une d'elles. Soupirant, Stiles fit descendre Arwen et lui prit la main pour qu’ils aillent dans le couloir voir ce qui s’y passait.

Apparemment, Scott était sorti, et au moment où Derek avait croisé son regard il était entré dans une rage noire (pour changer) et l’avait plaqué contre un mur, se retenant avec peine de sortir crocs et griffes. Lydia derrière essayait de calmer le jeu mais personne ne semblait l’écouter.

— Tu étais où ?! Tu devais les garder !

Stiles resta éloigné et s'accroupit devant sa fille.

— Tu vois il dit encore des bêtises. Daddy doit discuter avec Papa. Tu vas garder un œil sur ta sœur avec maman en attendant ?

— D’accord.

Attrapant la main de sa mère, Arwen la tira vers la chambre.

—Viens maman, Daddy veut gronder Papa il a fait une bêtise.

La jeune mère ne dit rien, se contentant de suivre sa fille pendant que Stiles avançait vers le brun qui attendait une réponse de son alpha. Stiles en avait marre de tout ça… Pourquoi ce devait être lui qui leur rappelait qu'ils n'étaient pas responsables de tout ça alors qu'il se sentait lui-même coupable ? Et pourquoi c'était lui qui devait dire à son époux de trouver son calme, alors que lui aussi voulait trouver un coupable à plaquer contre un mur ? Diable, quand était-il devenu l'homme mature et réfléchi de la meute ?!

— Derek Sale Hale. Lâche ton alpha, il faut qu’on parle. Maintenant.

Encore une fois, sa voix avait claqué ne laissant aucun doute, c'était un ordre non discutable, Scott était peut-être l'Alpha de la meute mais Stiles était l'Alpha de sa famille. Ce fut lentement que le loup lâcha sa prise sur le cou de son alpha. N’attendant pas plus, Stiles poussa le loup jusque dans l’ascenseur vide le plus proche et il appuya sur un étage au hasard, une fois entre deux étages, il appuya sur le bouton d’arrêt et se tourna vers Derek sans rien dire. Le silence dura une bonne minute avant que Derek ne pousse un soupir. Comme si cela avait été un signal, Stiles prit la parole avec un monologue digne de sa personne.

— Tu te rends compte que tu n’aides pas du tout avec tes crises de colère j’espère ? J'aimerais te rappeler deux trois petites choses. Premièrement, Scott s’en veut déjà de n’avoir rien vu venir. Deuxièmement, Deaton ne peut pas travailler à cent pour cent si un loup le menace. Troisièmement, perdre les pédales à côté de _ta_ fille qui elle aussi pense que c’est _sa_ faute, ce n’est clairement pas utile. Et pour finir, bon Dieu Derek tu n’es pas le seul à souffrir ! Elle est autant ma fille que la tienne ou celle de Lydia il me semble, enfin aux dernières nouvelles nous étions une famille… Bien sûr, je sais que c'est dur, que tu as peur, mais tu n'es pas tout seul, on est là, on est ensemble, tu n'as plus besoin de ta colère pour te contrôler. On a peur aussi, mais on est ensemble. On est là…

La voix de Stiles se brisa à la fin de ses paroles alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larme de façon incontrôlable. Comme s’il avait attendu d’être seul avec Derek pour craquer. Le loup ouvrit la bouche et la referma avant de se précipiter sur Stiles.

— Merde, je suis tellement désolé. Stiles je n’ai jamais voulu… Je suis désolé.

Alors qu’ils resserraient leur étreinte Derek ne cessait de répéter des « je suis désolé. » à tout-va. Les paroles de son époux avaient été comme un électrochoc. Depuis qu'il avait vu sa fille, il s'était enfermé dans sa bulle de souffrance et de colère comme des années auparavant, il avait tout simplement oublié qu'il n'était pas le seul à vivre cette épreuve, il y avait la meute, mais il y avait surtout sa famille. Plongeant son nez dans le cou de l'humain il repensa à tous les mots qu'il avait eus avec Deaton ou Scott, devant sa fille en plus. Arwen, sa pauvre loupiote à qui il n'avait pas dit un mot après le cri de Lydia.

— Quelle sorte de père je suis, Stiles ?

— Un idiot aimant.

Stiles renifla avant de continuer.

— Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je serai toujours là pour te le rappeler quand tu recommenceras à être un abruti. J’ai signé pour toute la vie il paraît.

[…]

Ne voulant pas inquiéter plus Arwen avec des yeux rougis de larmes, les deux pères attendirent d'être présentables pour retourner à l'étage des chambres. Et ce fut soulagé des larmes qu'ils avaient partagées qu'ils avancèrent dans le couloir. À moins que le soulagement ne venait du fait qu'ils savaient que le moment d'agir allait arriver.

Avant de retourner voir Arwen et Izi, Derek fit un détour par la chambre de Raiden. La vue de son filleul dans ce grand lit mit un coup au moral du bêta. Comment avait-il pu être aussi dur avec Scott ? C'était comme s'il n'avait pas réalisé que lui aussi vivait la même chose. La honte le rongeait alors qu'il regardait Kira et Ali assises sur le fauteuil à côté de Raiden et ce fut en grimaçant qu’il se dirigea vers l’alpha qui se tenait dos à lui devant la fenêtre.

— Je suis désolé Scott. J’aurais pas d-

Mais avant qu’il ne finisse sa phrase, le plus jeune le coupa :

— J’aurais fait pareil Derek, t’inquiète pas, je comprends.

Le « c'est ma faute » resta silencieux, mais tout le monde semblait l'avoir entendu. Puis Scott se tourna pour faire face à son bêta, il n'y avait aucun énervement dans les prunelles brunes, Derek admirait ça, comme toujours. Et pour finir de se repentir, il prit la parole pour apaiser les doutes qu'il sentait chez Scott :

— Ça ne fait pas de toi un mauvais alpha, tu le sais?

Scott hocha la tête en silence, pas vraiment sûr de la véracité des propos. Finalement, après quelques secondes à se regarder en silence, le jeune Hale sortit doucement de la chambre.

Alors qu’il se dirigeait vers la chambre d'Izi, celui qu’ils avaient attendu de si longues heures arriva enfin. Peter était enfin là.

Scott, dans un état second, lui avait demandé de relever le plus d'indices olfactifs avant qu'il ne soit trop tard puisqu’il était le meilleur pour cela. Et après avoir ramené des vêtements à Lydia, il était parti faire ses recherches. Peter avait cherché sans s’arrêter la moindre chose chez les McCall et les alentours de leur petite maison de banlieue, poussant jusque dans la forêt aux alentours.

Maintenant, tous les adultes étaient sortis des deux chambres mitoyennes pour écouter ce qu'il avait à leur annoncer. Ils attendirent en silence qu’un groupe d’infirmières ait fini de passer puis, pleins d'espoir, ils se tournèrent vers Peter.

— Il n’y a vraiment pas grand-chose, pour ne pas dire rien, annonça le loup de but en blanc.

Scott et Derek soufflèrent, déjà découragés par cette annonce négative. Mais ils ne firent rien de plus et attendirent la suite sans plus vraiment croire à des miracles. Pour eux c’était simple : même si Peter avait trouvé quelque chose, ils n’en tireraient rien. Mais les choses se passaient bien différemment dans les têtes de Lydia et Stiles qui commençait (commençaient) déjà à chercher dans leurs souvenirs des créatures qui ne laissaient aucune trace. De son côté, Kira ne savait pas quoi penser alors ce fut elle qui incita le loup à continuer.

— Il n’y a aucun odeur surnaturelle ou non. Pas une seule odeur étrangère. En fait, c'était presque comme s'il y avait une piste sans odeur qui menait à la chambre de Raiden, mais lorsque l'on remonte cette « non piste » on se retrouve dans la rue et là toutes les odeurs se mélangent. J'ai quand même fait un tour aux abords de la forêt au cas où, mais rien là-bas non plus. En gros, j'ai rien trouvé d’exploitable.

Le neveu du chercheur leva les yeux au ciel avant de prendre la parole, le ton un peu trop énervé, même si son attitude était justifiable.

— Je pensais que tu avais trouvé quelque chose puisque tu as dit n'avoir trouvé « pas grand-chose ».

Peter ne fit aucune remarque face au ton de son neveu, il comprenait Derek plus que ce que Derek ne pouvait imaginer. S’il avait eu une chance de sauver Olivia et leur fils, il aurait mordu le premier idiot qui serait revenu avec ce genre d'indice. Alors ce fut naturellement qu’il prit sur lui et qu'il s'expliqua :

— J'ai dit que je n'avais pas grand-chose, car je n'ai pas grand-chose. Mais ce sont deux loups en pleine santé qui sont tombés dans le coma, nous sommes donc sûrs à quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent que c’est un problème surnaturel. Donc pour savoir où chercher, savoir que la chose n’a pas d’odeur va nous aider. Et je suis passé au bureau des infirmières, j'ai vu qu'il n'y avait eu que des enfants qui avaient été attaqués, il faudra récupérer les adresses et aller voir s'il n'y a pas des éléments concordants. Quoi que soit cette chose, et peu importe ce qu’elle leur fait, elle a donc une signature. Ce n'est donc pas ce que j'appelle n'avoir aucun indice.

Stiles et Lydia hochèrent la tête, leurs cerveaux ayant suivi le même cheminement que le loup. Le hic étant que même Stiles, qui était celui qui connaissait le mieux le bestiaire, était sûr de ne jamais avoir entendu parler d’une créature sans odeur. Mais il devait prendre en compte que la moitié de leur bestiaire était basée sur des connaissances de chasseurs et ils n’étaient pas du genre à se fier à leur odorat. Ils devraient donc pousser leurs recherches. Le cerveau hyperactif tournait déjà plein régime, il avait enfin quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent et il n'attendait plus qu’une chose : qu’on lui donne le top départ pour les recherches et Scott le fit rapidement.

— Derek et moi on va faire le tour des maisons des autres enfants pour chercher des traces, on se débrouillera pour les adresses.

L’alpha marqua une courte pause pendant que Derek à ses côtés hochait la tête. Il attendit que le médecin qui passait dans le couloir s’éloigne et il reprit en regardant les trois autres parents ainsi que Peter :

— Je veux que Stiles, Peter et Lydia, vous alliez faire des recherches, demandez de l’aide au shérif et ma mère si besoin, ils sont rentrés de leur escapade dès qu’ils ont su. Isaac restera avec Deaton pour l’aider et au besoin il fera la liaison avec Chris. Kira restera ici avec les enfants. Bien sûr, restez joignables.

Tous hochèrent la tête sauf Stiles qui semblait plongé dans ses pensées.

— Stiles !

La voix de Scott claqua dans le semi-silence du couloir. Il n’aimait pas se servir de son autorité d'Alpha sur son meilleur ami, mais il estimait que c'était justifié. Stiles avait tout de suite levé les yeux mais rien que son regard prouvait qu’il était toujours en intense réflexion.

L’humain de la meute passa sa main sur une vieille cicatrice qu’il s'était bêtement faite à l’avant-bras et il fronça les sourcils. Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma avant d’enfin se lancer pour dire ce qu’il pensait :

— Deaton n’a pas ausculté les bonnes personnes.

— Parce que tu penses peut-être que veiller à la santé de nos enfants est une mauvaise idée ? Questionna Scott avec un énervement palpable.

Le regard d’ambre se fit assassin à l’entente de ces paroles, et Stiles fit savoir au loup ce qu'il pensait sans attendre :

— Pour qui tu me prends, McCall ?! Ce que je veux dire c’est que nos enfants guérissent vite ! Et si l’indice que l’on cherchait avait tout simplement disparu ? Il faut qu’il revienne et qu’il regarde sur les enfants humains. Il a peut-être loupé quelque chose.

Scott ouvrit la bouche dans un magnifique « O ». Pour le coup, il se sentait sacrément bête. Non seulement il n'y avait pas songé une seconde, mais en plus il avait été gratuitement méchant avec Stiles. Certes, ils étaient tous sur les nerfs, mais s’en prendre à lui était inutile. Voyant que Scott se torturait lui-même, l'humain balaya cela d’un mouvement de main, ils avaient plus important à penser.

— Je vais rester ici avec Kira pour être là quand Deaton reviendra. Peter et Lydia, vous commencez les recherches au manoir, Derek, quand tu auras fini le tour des maisons avec Scott, reviens ici, il vaut mieux être toujours au moins deux ici et j’irai remplacer Lydia pour qu’elle aille dormir. Désolé, mais tu ressembles à un zombie.

Stiles fit une moue d'excuse à la jeune femme qui haussa les épaules, elle se sentait fatiguée, elle se doutait qu'elle devait avoir une sale tête. À l’aise pour donner des ordres, Stiles repris la parole sans même que l’alpha ne sente le besoin de revendiquer sa place.

— Mon père a envoyé un message, il m'a dit que Mélissa voulait venir ici, elle demandera à ses anciens collègues de lui laisser un peu le champ libre pour s'occuper de Raiden et Izi, et lui il va essayer d'appeler quelques contacts, Peter tu l’appelles et tu lui fais un topo de ce que l'on sait. En attendant, avec Kira on se débrouillera avec les infirmières pour faire dormir tous les enfants dans la même chambre.

Tous hochèrent la tête, plus que satisfaits par la prise en main de Stiles. Il était peut-être humain, mais son cerveau ne l'avait jamais été et là où parfois ce pouvait être un inconvénient, quand il avait un but, sa capacité à traiter plusieurs informations était un grand avantage.

Et maintenant, ils avaient leurs buts, peu importait les obstacles, leurs enfants se réveilleraient.

[…]

 


	9. Recherches

Une fois les ordres donnés, tout le monde s'éparpilla, certains embrassant leur enfant, avant de partir s’acquitter de leurs tâches respectives. Ainsi, Scott et Derek partirent en direction du bureau des infirmières. Par chance, l'infirmière de l'accueil avait été appelée en urgence et Scott put se faufiler derrière le comptoir pour imprimer les adresses des derniers enfants arrivés qui étaient dans le coma. Ils étaient cinq sans compter Raiden et Izi. Comment avaient-ils pu être aussi ignorant de tout ce qui s'était passé ?

Derek qui surveillait le couloir, grimaça lorsqu'il entendit Scott murmurer le nombre. Ils avaient tous été bien trop obnubilés par leur ‘paix’ apparente. Et maintenant, leur nonchalance leur revenait à la gueule, c'était aussi simple que cela. Alors que le loup réfléchissait à tout ce qu'ils auraient dû faire, le médecin Peterson en charge de la pédiatrie arriva vers lui.

Mais avant que Derek n'ait besoin de l'arrêter, Scott était revenu. Le bêta en fut quelque peu soulagé. Il n'aimait pas tellement le médecin qui s'occupait de leurs enfants. Alors il pouvait faire un effort pour le laisser s'occuper d'Izi, mais il n'allait pas se forcer à lui parler en plus. Ils se contentèrent donc de le saluer poliment avant de prendre la route en direction de la maison des McCall.

Arrivé sur place ils se dirigèrent sans un mot vers la fenêtre de la chambre de Raiden. Ils se mirent à renifler pour essayer de comprendre le concept de piste sans odeur soulevé par Peter. C'était quelque chose d'assez étrange, pour Derek, chaque chose avait son odeur depuis sa naissance, il n'avait jamais été confronté à cette situation. Scott lui, avait un passé humain, il n'avait pas eu en permanence toutes les odeurs.

Le plus jeune se demanda s'il n'existait pas une plante ou une potion quelconque pour bloquer les odeurs. Faisant part de son interrogation à Derek, celui-ci lui fit comprendre qu'il n'en savait rien et il lui suggéra d'envoyer un message à Deaton comme ça restait son domaine.

Une fois fait, ils firent comme Peter leur avait expliqué et ils remontèrent la non-piste jusqu'à ce qu'elle se perde dans la ville. Après cela, Scott sortit une carte de la ville et nota le chemin qu'ils avaient fait et l'endroit où ils avaient perdu la piste.

Sans plus attendre, ils se dirigèrent vers l'adresse suivante, se situant à deux quartiers de la petite maison de banlieue. Plus proche du centre-ville, mais toujours assez excentrée. Sur le chemin, ils passèrent par les petites ruelles peu empruntées, même en pleine après-midi, pour pouvoir courir sans attirer trop l'attention à cause de leur vitesse. Ils arrivèrent donc assez rapidement à la maison suivante.

Par chance, la maison était vide. Ce qui était assez logique, après tout leur fille Chrissy selon les papiers, était leur fille unique, les parents devaient donc, soit être à l’hôpital, soit au travail. Dans tous les cas, cela arrangeait bien les deux loups qui firent le tour de la maison de plain-pied chacun dans un sens. Ils se concentrèrent pour chercher la moindre odeur, ou non-odeur, à chaque fenêtre. Scott en avait vérifié deux lorsque Derek de l'autre côté l'appela. L'alpha le rejoignit immédiatement.

— Sens.

Scott fit ce qu'il lui demanda en fermant les yeux pour mieux se concentrer. Comme chez lui, il ne restait aucune odeur. Scott rouvrit les yeux et regarda par la fenêtre. La chambre ressemblait à une chambre de petite fille tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Par contre, les jouets semblaient tous sagement posés dans une boite, seul le lit était en désordre. Défait comme si quelqu'un avait dormi dedans il y a peu. Peut-être un des parents. L'alpha grimaça en imaginant ce qu'ils devaient endurer. Chrissy était le premier cas à être arrivé à l'hôpital, son admission datait de presque un mois. Cela faisait un mois que ses parents ne pouvaient rien faire.

— Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange qu'il n'y ait toujours pas de nouvelle odeur, alors que la pièce semble avoir été rangée ? En plus, ça fait un mois.

Scott hocha la tête en accord avec son bêta. Cette histoire était tout sauf normale. Et ce fut en informant les autres de cette découverte qu'ils partirent pour la maison suivante non sans avoir essayé de suivre cette non piste et l'avoir notée sur la carte.

Ils se trouvaient maintenant devant la maison de la famille Hamilton. Sur les papiers de Scott, il était noté que deux enfants avaient été admis le matin du dix-huit décembre, Janice et Marc de respectivement six et quatre ans. Ça faisait donc trois semaines qu'ils étaient à l’hôpital. Leurs parents avaient certainement passé les fêtes là-bas, Derek grimaça en pensant à la joie qu'avait été leurs fêtes et doucement, la culpabilité le submergea.

Ils vérifièrent rapidement qu'il n'y avait personne et ils firent le tour de la maison au plus vite après avoir passé les petites barrières blanches qui entouraient le jardin.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient prêts de la maison, ils purent entendre le couinement triste d'un chien à l'intérieur. Derek se dirigea vers l'ouverture où il l'entendait. Une fois là-haut, il put voir le chien couché devant les lits superposés d'une petite chambre aux teintes jaunes et verts. Le chien aux poils ras n'avait même pas tourné ~~e~~ la tête vers lui, il se contentait de couiner à intervalle régulier comme s'il appelait ses jeunes maîtres. Finissant par détourner le regard de l'animal, Derek se concentra sur son odorat. Toujours pareil, aucune odeur, pas même celle du chien. Il allait en faire part à Scott qui le regardait en dessous de la fenêtre, mais il fut surpris, car ils n'étaient plus seuls.

— C'est ma mère qui vous envoie ?

Le loup descendit de la façade sans sauter. Le loup de naissance fronça les sourcils une fois au côté de Scott. Il n'avait absolument pas senti l'humain. Pas plus qu'il en l'avait entendu. C'était pour ainsi dire assez étrange. Mais le loup de naissance se reprit pour répondre au jeune qui portait un sweat large et un jean trop grand.

— Oui, elle nous a dit de venir ici, mais elle ne nous en a pas dit plus au téléphone. Comme elle n'est pas là, tu peux peut-être nous aider ?

Le jeune haussa les épaules avec nonchalance avant que son regard se perde vers la fenêtre d'où Derek venait de descendre.

— Mon frère et ma sœur ont été… Il y a eu… Enfin, ils sont dans le coma et elle est sûre d'avoir vu un monstre. Elle voulait faire exorciser la maison ou je sais pas trop quoi.

Scott fronça les sourcils en regardant l'adolescent. Ils ressemblaient tant que ça à des prêtres ou des chasseurs de fantômes pour que le jeune homme ait pensé que sa mère avait demandé après eux ? L'alpha prit la suite en posant une question.

— Elle t'a fait une description de ce… monstre ?

Le jeune hocha négativement la tête avant de les regarder avec plus d'attention.

— Vous pensez pas qu'elle est folle ?

— Nous pensons qu'il ne faut rien négliger, commença Derek, nous trouverons ce qui est arrivé à Marc et Janice.

L'ado baissa la tête comme pour cacher des larmes et il se détourna rapidement d'eux pour rentrer chez lui. Sans avoir besoin de se concerter, ils envoyèrent un message à Stiles pour qu'il interroge la mère de la famille Hamilton qui semblait avoir vu quelque chose.

Puis les loups continuèrent ce qu'ils avaient à faire avec les deux dernières maisons, ils y trouvèrent les même « non-traces », mais ils ne furent pas dérangés cette fois.

[…]

À l’hôpital, Stiles rejoignait la chambre où ils avaient installé Izi et Raiden en soufflant d'agacement. Il s'était précipité pour chercher Madame Hamilton lorsqu'il avait reçu le message de Derek, mais il avait bien vite dû se résigner. Après avoir discuté deux minutes avec la mère aux cheveux blonds et au regard hagard, il avait déjà eu trois descriptions différentes. Et comme si cela n'avait pas suffi, le mari était arrivé pour l'engueuler, lui disant qu'il pouvait aller se faire voir avec ses interrogations, qu'il ferait mieux de se mêler de ses oignons plutôt que d'encourager la folie de sa femme.

Si seulement il savait.

L'humain de la meute ne doutait pas que la mère de famille avait vu quelque chose, malgré ses descriptions aléatoires. Son esprit devait certainement se protéger du choc engendré par cette découverte. Dans tous les cas, ce fut résigné de ne rien avoir trouvé de ce côté-là qu'il entra dans la chambre où Kira attendait avec les enfants.

Melissa était avec eux et elle prenait les constantes des deux enfants avec attention. Elle portait une blouse de bénévole ce qui fit sourire doucement Stiles. Était-ce idiot de sourire face à de si futiles choses ? Il ne savait pas et il finit par attendre en silence qu'elle ait terminé. Lorsqu'elle replaça son stéthoscope sur ses épaules elle se tourna pour voir Stiles qu'elle avait entendue rentrer. Elle s'approcha de lui sans un mot et pris son visage en coupe comme pour regarder comment il allait, et quand elle eut fini de juger, elle le rapprocha pour le prendre dans ses bras toujours en silence. Que pouvait-elle dire de toute façon ? Sans plus attendre, elle sortit pour faire passer les données à ses anciennes collègues.

— Alors ? Questionna doucement Kira pour ne pas réveiller Ali et Arwen.

— Elle semblait surtout déboussolée. Son histoire n'avait ni queue ni tête.

L'asiatique qui portait Ali endormie sur les genoux acquiesça en silence.

— Tu devrais quand même noter ce qu'elle t'a dit et le passer à Peter et Lydia. On ne sait jamais, avec du recul, ou pourrait y trouver un sens.

Stiles hocha la tête, elle avait raison, peut-être que quelque chose ressortirait dans leur recherche. Prenant un papier et un crayon, il se fit une petite place sur le siège où dormait Arwen en veillant à ne pas la réveiller, avant de commencer à noter ce que la mère de famille lui avait dit.

Les descriptions de Mme Hamilton :

— Une _femme_ aux _cheveux flottant_ et aux _yeux noirs_

— Un _oiseau_ diabolique au _bec crochu._

— Une _ombre_ aux _doigts griffus_ et au dos _bossu_

— Des _yeux lumineux_ et une _peau grise pendante_

Stiles soupira encore en regardant les différentes descriptions qu'il avait rassemblées. Tout cela ne ressemblait à rien. Il espérait vraiment que les autres aient plus de chance dans leur recherche. Alors qu'il donnait le papier à Kira pour qu'elle lui dise ce qu'elle en pense, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. L'humain de la pièce se leva pour ouvrir la porte. Derrière se tenait Deaton.

— Vos analyses ont donné quelques choses, demanda Stiles sans préambule.

Le vétérinaire hocha négativement la tête en restant devant la chambre.

— Ça n'a rien donné de plus que des confirmations sur ce que je pensais.

L'humain ne fut aucunement surpris de l'annonce. Ne voulant pas attendre plus, il lui annonça qu'ils n'avaient qu'à faire ce pourquoi il était venu. Stiles avait suivi les passages des infirmières et des parents, il savait qu'ils avaient environ dix minutes dans la chambre de West, le dernier humain attaqué.

S'activant Deaton entra dans la chambre et commença à ausculter le petit garçon blond. Alors qu'il cherchait le moindre indice, il prit la parole.

— Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pensé immédiatement à aller voir les humains.

Stiles haussa les épaules en silence en regardant les gestes sur du vétérinaire. Personne n'y avait pensé plus tôt non plus de toute façon.

— Qu'elles ont été les confirmations que vous avez eu ?

— Ils sont tous les deux en parfaite santé, il n'y a aucun empoisonnement et leur loup est tout aussi en pleine santé. Mais comme il n'y a rien à soigner, ils ne se réveillent pas. Mon savoir s'arrête là, il faudrait une sorcière blanche ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là pour avoir une vue plus en profondeur.

— Je ne vous demande pas si vous en connaissez une, je suppose.

Le vétérinaire ne répondit même pas, concentré, il se pencha un peu plus sur le garçon qu'il avait tourné sur le côté dans le lit. Se rapprochant, il fronça les sourcils alors que Stiles faisait un pas vers lui.

— Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel. Tu peux faire une photo ? Je vais faire une prise de sang aussi, que l'on puisse savoir s'il y a eu quelque chose qui a été soigné chez vos enfants.

Stiles se rapprocha pour voir de quoi parlait Deaton, et effectivement le petit garçon avait une fine entaille horizontale d'environ quatre centimètres sur la nuque. Il prit la photo et sans plus attendre, il l'envoya à tous les membres de la meute.

Une fois la prise de sang faite, ils installèrent à nouveau le petit West avant de sortir rapidement de la chambre. Ils avaient fini juste à temps. Alors qu'ils arrivaient au niveau de la porte numéro quarante-trois, ils purent voir la famille Collins sortir de l'ascenseur.

Sans plus attendre, ils se rendirent à la chambre au nom de Greenberg, la quarante-quatre si les papiers de Stiles étaient bons. Bien sûr, la mère du petit Cody était là et Stiles dû improviser en lui expliquant qu'une infirmière demandait après elle. Par chance, elle goba le mensonge et sortit aussitôt de la chambre sans poser de question, leurs laissant le champ libre pour faire ce qu'ils devaient.

Cette fois fut plus rapide, Stiles commença directement par chercher la marque dans la nuque du petit garçon et il la trouva sans problème.

— U _ n c'est un incident, deux c'est une coïncidence, marmonna Stiles pour lui-même. _

Sans plus attendre ils sortirent et croisèrent la mère de Cody qui râlait après « la bande d'incapable » et ils s’éclipsèrent sans un mot. Stiles grimaça en se tournant vers le vétérinaire.

— Je doute que l'on réussisse à aller voir les autres. Les Connor ont toujours quelqu'un dans la chambre et je pense pas qu'il y ait la moindre trace, leur fille est là depuis un mois déjà. Et le père des Hamilton ne m'a pas à la bonne, il nous fera déguerpir dès qu'il me verra.

Deaton posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune humain avant de lui répondre.

— Ça ira, je vais commencer mes analyses et si tu peux regarder un des autres enfants, tu auras très certainement ta constante.

Stiles hocha la tête, déjà perdu dans ses réflexions.

— Tu aurais fait un très bon alpha, Stiles.

— J'ai entendu dire ça, mais je ne suis qu'un père qui s'inquiète. Rien de plus.

[…]

De leur côté, dans la grande maison des Hale, Peter et Lydia avaient déjà rassemblé un très grand nombre de documents. Ils s'étaient installés sur la grande table de la salle à manger et celle-ci était déjà submergée par des livres, des notes et des feuilles imprimées. Cela pouvait sembler être un véritable bazar, mais les deux chercheurs semblaient s'y retrouver, enfin presque.

Lydia lâcha un profond soupir avant de laisser tomber son livre pour passer une main sur son épaule et la masser. Elle avait un mal de tête carabiné depuis plus d'une heure et comme cela ne suffisait pas, elle était courbaturée de partout. Elle n'avait rien dit jusque-là, mais ça devenait tout simplement insoutenable.

Concentré sur les recherches qu'il faisait sur son ordinateur, Peter mit un moment à lever les yeux vers Lydia. Voir sa compagne se masser avec un air crispé le fit réagir au quart de tour. Il se leva pour se poster derrière sa chaise. Il embrassa doucement sa tempe et dégagea ses cheveux sur le côté pour entreprendre de la masser. Au touché, il fut surpris de voir plusieurs veines noires remonter le long de ses bras, signe de la douleur de Lydia. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle souffrait autant sans rien dire, mais il ne commenta pas.

Lydia était soulagée, elle avait l'impression que ce simple massage la sortait de la brume dans laquelle elle s'était perdue sans savoir.

Derrière elle, silencieux, mais inquiet, Peter continuait à la masser doucement en prenant toute la douleur qu'il pouvait quand il remarqua quelque chose. Ça restait infime sous ses doigts, mais il connaissait parfaitement le corps de sa compagne, et elle n'avait jamais eu de cicatrice sur la nuque. Intrigué, il se pencha pour regarder de plus près. C'était infime, mais bien là. La banshee abordait la même trace que les enfants humains dont Stiles avait envoyé les photos.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? questionna Lydia intriguée de ce soudain arrêt.

— Attends une minute.

Derrière elle, Peter sorti son téléphone pour faire une photo et sans plus attendre, il la montra à la rousse.

— Mais…

Lydia passa une main sur sa nuque. Elle pouvait y sentir l'infime marque. Si Stiles n'avait pas envoyé les photos, elle ne l'aurait probablement jamais remarqué, mais surtout, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi et elle le fit savoir.

— Mais pourquoi ?

Le cerveau des deux amants tournait à plein régime, cherchant une explication logique à tout cela.

— Tu es une banshee, peut-être que la chose redoutait que tu ne le repères trop vite ? Peut-être qu'il pensait réussir à t'endormir comme les enfants.

— Ou alors on a tous été attaqué, mais le résultat est différent sur les adultes ? Il faut envoyer un message à Stiles pour qu'il fasse vérifier sa nuque et s'il peut regarder les autres parents.

Peter hocha la tête alors qu'il était déjà en train de tapoter l'écran de son téléphone.

— Mais pourquoi s'attaquer à nous ?

— Je ne sais pas, mais dès qu'on aura la réponse de Stiles, il faut que tu ailles te reposer.

— Et si je finis par m'endormir comme Izilbeth ?

— Je veillerais sur toi, d'accord ?

La rousse hocha la tête et se leva pour embrasser chastement le loup qui passa une main dans ses longs cheveux. Ils restèrent ainsi à peine une minute, mais ce fut apparemment assez pour Stiles qui leur avait répondu promptement : « RAS sur moi. Je pense que ton idée est bonne, « il » redoutait sûrement d'être repéré. Ça expliquerait pourquoi Lydia a eu du mal à entendre les voix. Derek arrive bientôt à l’hôpital, fais en sorte qu'elle se repose, j'arrive. »

Lydia souffla, si même Stiles s'y mettait elle n'y échapperait pas. Laissant Peter retourner aux recherches, la jeune femme sortit de la pièce en laissant les deux portes glissantes grandes ouvertes sur le salon où elle s'allongea sur le canapé. L'effet des coussins moelleux fut immédiat, à peine avait-elle posé sa tête dessus qu'elle s'endormit.

_Tout était sombre, des chuchotements lui parvenait, mais ça restait tellement indistinct qu'elle aurait pu les rêver. Ironique, non ? Le vent soufflait dans la pièce alors qu'elle était sûre de l'avoir fermée la veille. Seulement, son sommeil était si profond qu'elle ne bougea pas. Un glissement de tissus contre le sol se fit doucement entendre dans la pièce, sans pour autant réveiller la jeune femme seule dans le lit. Elle se retourna dans les draps sans se réveiller, le chuchotement toujours là agitait son sommeil. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse se réveiller, une douleur s’insinua lentement dans sa nuque._

Et ce fut la douleur fantôme qui réveilla la jeune femme en sursaut dans le canapé.

Mais à peine avait-elle ouvert les yeux que les bribes de son rêve semblèrent lui échapper. Tout ce qu'elle avait retenu se restreignait à la douleur dans sa nuque.

Elle éloigna bien rapidement ses pensées de sa propre douleur en repensant à sa fille. Elle devait retourner aider aux recherches. D'ailleurs, elle était certaine d'avoir entendue la voix de Stiles dans la salle à manger. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle remarqua que quelqu'un avait placé ses chaussons en forme de loup à côté du canapé. Ce simple geste lui mit du baume au cœur et elle y glissa ses pieds pour les rejoindre. Seulement, arrivée dans l'embrasure de la porte la voix de Stiles la stoppa.

— Non ! Il est hors de question que tu fasses autre chose que te reposer Lydia, tu as vu ta tête ?

— Tu n'as même pas levée ta tête de ta feuille. Je vais beaucoup mieux.

La jeune femme piqua la feuille que tenait le jeune homme pour qu'il la regarde, ce qu'il fit l'air légèrement agacé.

— C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu ne t'es pas encore assez reposée. Alors maintenant laisse-moi finir d'organiser vos recherches. Vous avez fait ça n'importe comment, s'agaça Stiles.

La jeune femme croisa les bras en froissant la feuille qu'elle n'avait pas lâchée, un sifflement sorti d'entre ses lèvres et son regard se fit féroce.

Stiles eut la décence de paraître coupable quand il croisa ce regard, même s'il était certain d'être dans son droit. Alors que le silence s'allongeait entre eux, Peter passa la porte de la salle à manger avec un plateau remplit de tasses fumantes de café. Mais avant qu'il ne fasse un commentaire désagréable à Stiles qui avait, selon lui, mal parler à sa compagne le plus jeune avait pris la parole.

— Je suis désolé Lyd's.

— Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser pour ça. Mais ne me dis pas que je suis fatiguée alors que toi, tu n'as clairement pas dormi durant ses deux derniers jours. Je t'ai écouté, je me suis reposée, je peux me remettre aux recherches maintenant.

Stiles grimaça, elle avait raison il le savait, aussi il ne rajouta rien. De l'autre côté de la table, Peter tendit un café au deux autres avant de commencer à boire le sien, non sans avoir embrassé la rousse auparavant.

Après s'être installé sur une chaise devant son ordinateur, Peter continua ses recherches qu'il avait commencées dans le web profond. Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose. Concentré à sa tâche, il ne vit pas Lydia froncer les sourcils en regardant la feuille qu'elle avait prise au jeune homme. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans ses quelques mots. Stiles qui attendait toujours qu'elle lui rende la feuille pour qu'il puisse la trier, la regarda la fixer avec un air étrange. Elle semblait totalement perdue dans ses pensées et elle passa une main sur sa nuque sans s'en rendre compte.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Stiles fronça les sourcils en lui prenant les feuilles pour regarder le contenu.

— C'est une histoire trouver sur internet par Peter, elle est non seulement non vérifiable mais en plus, c'est n'importe quoi. Ça a été posté sur un forum totalement idiot.

— Raconte-moi s'il te plaît.

Le jeune homme aurait bien voulu répliquer que ce n'était ni le moment ni l'heure de raconter des histoires, mais quelque chose le poussa à le faire. Après tout si une Banshee vous dit de vous raconter quelque chose, vous le faites sans discuter. Il se racla donc la gorge et raconta la légende.

_« Après un long voyage je suis enfin arrivé chez moi, mais je ne reconnais rien du village que j'ai quitté il y a à peine trois mois. North Haverbrook semble inchangé, mais je n'entends pas les cris du jeune crieur. Le saloon aussi est totalement silencieux, pas un bruit de bagarre ni de musique. Mais par-dessus tout, il n'y a pas âme qui vive dans la rue principale. Aucun enfants, aucun chevau. Rien ni personne. Le village est tout simplement déserté._

_ Je suis obligé d'utiliser toute la capacité de mon ouïe pour enfin entendre quelque chose. C'est d'abord faible, mais je comprends rapidement. _

_C'est le bruit des battements d'une dizaine de cœurs, fébriles et rapides. En me concentrant, je parviens à suivre ce son, espérant trouver femmes et enfants au bout de cette piste. Après quelques minutes de marche, je me retrouve devant la vieille église de North Haverbrook. Le lieu sain est tout aussi abandonné que les autres bâtiments, mais je ne suis pas encore au plus près du son. Je continue donc ma route et je me retrouve au milieu du cimetière. Je ne réalise pas tout de suite, mais après quelque seconde, je vois que la terre et fraîchement retourné à plusieurs endroits._

_Mon cerveau refuse de comprendre ce qui a été fait, mais le bruit des cœurs enfouit sous l'épaisse couche de terre me réveillent. Fonçant vers la sépulture la plus proche, je tombe à genoux et je commence à gratter la terre. Je ne songe même pas à prendre un outil, j'use de mes mains, de mes ongles et je creuse sans réfléchir. Rapidement, je me retrouve à racler le bois, je ne m'arrête pas une seconde avant d'arraché une à une les planches qui ferment le cercueil. Mon garçon est devant moi, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je l'attrape et le sors du trou dans lequel il a été plongé trop tôt. Sa respiration est aussi faible que son cœur, mais il respire. Une fois déposé sur le sol, je tente de le réveiller mais après plusieurs essais infructueux, je comprends qu'il ne se réveillera pas. Je hurle de rage avant de creuser avec encore plus d'acharnement la tombe suivante, puis la suivante et la suivante. Après avoir sorti tous les corps, mes mains sont en sang, mais je n'en ai que faire, tous les enfants du village, les amis de mon fils sont là autour de moi, inertes et pourtant en vie. Je retourne auprès de mon fils pour le prendre dans mes bras. Les larmes coulent sur mon visage sans que je ne puisse les arrêter. Laissant les autres enfants sur le sol aux côtés de leurs tombeaux, je porte mon fils pour nous abriter dans l'église et je le dépose sur l'autel._

_Le temps semble s'écouler sans moi, comme s'il ne possédait aucune emprise sur moi. Il s'est peut-être écoulé une nuit, une semaine, je ne le sais pas, mais quelque chose se ravive en moi, un déclic se fait. Je me souviens. Je me souviens de la mise en garde du chaman que j'ai croisé, je me souviens de ses paroles sur la femme vautour, je me souviens de tous ce qu'il m'a dit sur sa façon de prendre l'étincelle et de la garder avec elle jusqu'à sa mort. Maintenant je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire. Cette nuit, je pars en chasse. »_

— Tu vois Lydia, il n'y a rien d'exploitable.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en regardant Stiles. Cette histoire la perturbait plus que de raison.

[…]

 


	10. Partir en chasse

— Daddy a dit qu’ils allaient vite trouver comment te réveiller, il est parti faire des recherches avec Maman et Tide. Et Papa est avec nous.

Derek qui écoutait sa Arwen discuter avec sa jumelle depuis plus d’une heure, sourit quand elle se tourna vers lui. Il serra la petite main d’Izi entre ses grandes paluches, comme pour lui prouver ce que disait sa sœur. Le contraste de taille entre leurs mains était quelque chose qui l’avait ému à la seconde où il les avait vues. Et il était sûr que peu importe le temps il les verra toujours de la même manière. C'était ses bébés.

Maintenant il fallait simplement qu’elle se réveille pour qu’il puisse voir ses beaux yeux caramel. Il n’en pouvait plus de rester dans l’expectative. Cela faisait trente-six heures qu’Izi et Raiden était dans le coma et vingt-quatre heures qu'ils avaient vraiment commencé les recherches. Il voulait simplement qu’on lui donne une cible.

Comme si elle avait senti la détresse de son papa, ce qui était certainement le cas, Arwen descendit prudemment du lit de sa sœur pour aller sur les genoux de son papa. De l'autre côté de la chambre, Kira et sa fille avait bien vu la détresse du loup, mais elles laissèrent la petite louve s'en charger. Et du haut de ses cinq ans, elle le regarda avec le sérieux d’un adulte.

— Daddy trouve toujours les solutions, c’est son travail.

Sans plus attendre, elle entoura le cou de son papa pour un câlin des plus réconfortants pour celui-ci. Sa loupiote avait raison, Daddy trouvait toujours la solution, il lui fallait juste être un peu patient. Et bien sûr, tout le monde connaissait Derek pour sa patience…

— Et voilà les Reeze's pour les morfales !

John qui était venu dès qu’il avait pu soutenait Derek de la meilleure des manières. Il s’occupait d’amuser Arwen et Ali pour qu’elles ne se sentent pas mises de côté. Et il s’avérait que le shérif avait un don, pour ça. Ou bien ne voulait-il pas refaire les mêmes erreurs qu’avec son fils lorsqu’il avait perdu sa mère.

En tout cas, Derek était soulagé qu’il soit là, il n’aurait pas su gérer seul. Tout comme il n’aurait pas su gérer sans Stiles pour organiser les recherches. Parfois il se demandait à quoi il servait quand même. Par chance dans ces moments, il y avait toujours une de ses filles qui venaient le voir et il oubliait avoir pensé être inutile. Elles étaient sa raison de vivre, il ferait tout pour elles.

— Papy ? Le docteur a dit que ses tubes c’est pour qu’elle mange, du coup on peut lui donner des Reeze's ?

Le shérif retraité et Derek se mirent à rire à question, c’était un rire qui faisait du bien, même Kira qui été restée silencieuse dans son fauteuil sourit à la question innocente Puis ce fut elle qui lui expliqua que n’était pas possible, car il fallait que ce soit totalement liquide.

[…]

Seul dans la salle à manger qui avait été transformé en salle de recherche, Stiles n’avait jamais été aussi sûr de lui qu’à cet instant. Ce soir ils allaient devoir réunir la meute à l’hôpital. Ils pourraient ainsi rassembler toutes leurs trouvailles. Dans la nuit ou le jour suivant il allait pouvoir partir en chasse. Celle-là était pour lui, et il avait des arguments irréfutables si on lui rappelait qu’il était « juste humain ».

Content des avancées faites, il envoya un message a toute la meute pour les prévenir qu’ils allaient se réunir à la cantine de l’hôpital le soir même. Il s'était organisé avec son père et Melissa. Après leur avoir dit ce qu'il savait, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour que les deux grands-parents restent avec les enfants pendant que la meute mettrait à plat tout ce qu’ils avaient. Melissa lui avait assuré qu’il n’y avait personne à partir de vingt et une heure à la cafétéria et aucune caméra n’y avait été installé. Ils pourraient donc parler librement. C’était l’endroit idéal.

Rassemblant les papiers qui l’intéressait, il les rangea dans une pochette avant de regarder Peter et Lydia qui s’étaient endormis dans le canapé. Lui n’avait réussi à dormir que deux petites heures après qu’il ait fini de trier les premières recherches, mais grâce à ce dossier qui s’agrandissait comme une bonne nouvelle, il ne se sentait aucune fatigue. À moins que ce soit l'Adderall qu'il avait pris qui parlait.

Voulant voir Derek et les jumelles avant la réunion, il s’activa le plus silencieusement possible. Une fois prêt il mit un bon vieux sweater rouge délavé et prit les clés de la Camaro qui était restée à la maison.

En passant devant le salon, il se stoppa en remarquant les yeux bleus lumineux de Peter, il aurait dû se douter qu’il ne dormait pas. Le loup était plutôt du genre surprotecteur avec sa belle. Seulement depuis qu’ils avaient découverts qu’elle avait été aussi ‘attaquée’, il était bien pire. Profitant qu’il soit réveillé, il lui répéta en chuchotant que la réunion était dans une heure trente. Le loup hocha la tête en silence pour montrer qu’il avait entendu et Stiles prit la route sans un mot de plus.

[…]

Stiles embrassa Kira et Ali dans les cheveux, la mère et la fille s’étaient endormies dans les bras l’une de l’autre. Elles vivaient toutes les deux très mal de voir Raiden ainsi. Comme tous, mais elles parlaient peu et Stiles savait sans avoir le nez d’un loup qu’elles se sentaient toutes les deux coupables malgré tout ce qu’ils avaient pu leur dire. Stiles songea à souffler à Scott l'idée de parler sérieusement en famille avant qu’ils ne partent en chasse. Enfin s’ils arrivaient à trouver une cible bien sûre, car lui n’avait fait que la moitié du chemin.

Sans plus attendre, Stiles alla embrasser les loupiotes qui s'étaient assoupies dans le même lit. Arwen s’était placée du côté où il n’y avait aucun tube relié à sa sœur. Elle qui était d'habitude agitée dans son sommeil, dormait de façon étrangement calme. C’était comme si elle savait qu’il fallait faire attention.

Avançant jusqu’à la fenêtre qui donnait sur la nuit, Stiles passa ses bras autour de la taille de Derek et se colla à son dos. Ainsi installé, il embrassa la clavicule du brun avec toute la tendresse qu’il pouvait mettre dans ce simple geste. Le loup rasséréné par la présence de Stiles pencha la tête pour lui donner plus d’accès et ainsi Stiles continua à embrasser le cou offert en silence.

Puis il posa sa tête au même endroit et il commença à chuchoter.

— Ce soir ou demain je pourrais partir en chasse.

Cette simple phrase brisa la petite bulle de bien être qu’avait pu ressentir Derek à l'instant.

— Comment ça « je » ?

Ne remarquant pas tout de suite la tension de son époux, Stiles lui expliqua succinctement :

— J’expliquerai tout à l’heure, mais il nous faudra les meilleurs tireurs.

Derek fronça les sourcils et détacha des bras de l’humain pour lui faire face les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

— Je sais tirer.

— Derek, ça fait huit ans que je suis dans la police. Je sais tirer. Toi tu sais te battre, tu sais protéger, tu resteras pour protéger les enfants avec mon père.

Derek fit une moue douloureuse comme Stiles lui avait planté un couteau en plein cœur.

— Je n’ai jamais su protéger ceux que j’aime Stiles, ça recommence tu ne vois pas ? Je-

Le loup arrêta de parler, il avait l’impression que l’air ne trouvait plus le chemin de ses poumons. Était-ce cela de faire une crise de panique ? Comment Stiles pouvait survivre, il avait l’impression que la mort le guettait au tournant et ça le paniqua encore plus. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il sentit son loup prendre le dessus, ne faisant qu'empirer sa crise.

Stiles ne savait tout simplement pas quoi faire. Il avait vécu un sacré nombre de crise de panique, et pas que les siennes. Il avait aussi aidé Scott quand il en avait fait. Il avait su réagir avec efficacité, mais là il restait simplement tétanisé. Voir Derek faire une crise de panique c’était comme avoir les fondations d’un immeuble qui s’écroulent, il ne pouvait rien faire.

Sous les yeux de Stiles, Derek finit par laisser tomber un genou à terre comme si ainsi il allait pourvoir retrouver son souffle mais cela ne changea rien. Par contre il sentit deux mains s’agripper aux poils qui avait poussé sur ses joues à cause de la transformation. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux qu’il n’avait pas conscience avoir fermé. Le bleu lumineux de Derek rencontra le jaune étincelant d’Arwen alors qu’elle serrai toujours plus fort ses petits poings sur ses poils. Il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu’il lui a permis de retrouver son souffle, mais lorsqu’il parvint enfin à respirer il prit sa fille dans ses bras en laissant couler quelques larmes. Sortant de sa torpeur, Stiles rejoignit leur câlin improvisé.

— Tu as toujours su me protéger Der'. Toujours. Et je refuse qu’aucun de nous deux ne reste avec elles. Tu comprends ?

La voix de Stiles était étrangement rauque et Derek s’écarta légèrement pour le voir. Comme s’il dépendait de ce contact, il se jeta sur les lèvres de celui qui partageait sa vie depuis plus de douze ans. Ce n’était pas délicat, mais c’était ce dont il avait besoin. Ils oublièrent très vite où ils étaient, comme les premières fois, mais ils se le rappelèrent bien vite en entendant un « Beurk » qui les firent se séparer.

— Vous êtes dégouttant, c’est pas un vrai bisou ça.

Les deux papas se sourirent avant de se regarder en souriant. Sans prévenir, Stiles lécha la joue de Derek comme l’aurait fait un loup. Derek s’essuya avec une grimace alors que l’humain se tournait en souriant vers sa fille.

— Mieux ?

La louve rit et sans répondre elle lécha elle aussi la joue de son Daddy et son Papa. Les rires qui les secouèrent finirent par réveiller Kira et Ali qui les regardaient comme s’ils étaient fous. Puis Stiles annonça le programme expliquant aux filles qu’elles allaient dormir pendant que les grands feraient une réunion.

— Papy et Mamie resteront avec vous d’accord ?

Les filles hochèrent la tête et ils les firent s’installer. En attendant que l’ancien Shérif de Beacon Hills revienne avec Melissa, Stiles prit le temps de leur raconté l'histoire du petit chaperon rouge, revisité à sa manière.

Finalement, les deux grands-parents arrivèrent main dans la main lorsque le loup sauva le petit chaperon rouge. Après s’être assuré que tout irait bien avec les enfants, les trois parents partirent oublieux de leur accrochage, ne pensant plus qu’au fait qu’enfin ils allaient pouvoir avancer.

[…]

Une fois les chaises repoussées, tout le monde se plaça debout autour d’une des tables rondes de la cafétéria. Tout le cœur de la meute était là. Il y avait Scott et Kira installés l’un à côté de l’autre, mais ils ne se regardaient même pas. Comme si quelque chose les en empêchait et Stiles songea plus encore une fois à leur dire de parler. Il y avait Isaac qui était venu avec le résultat des recherches faites avec Deaton. Et face à lui, il y avait Peter qui soutenait Lydia qui avait les traits toujours tirés de fatigue. Et de l’autre côté de Lydia se tenait Stiles et Derek qui étaient les derniers à être arrivé avec Kira. Stiles n'attendit pas une seconde de plus en faisant tomber son dossier sur la table.

— Une Strige.

Tout le monde le regardait en silence en attendant la suite, car seul Peter et Lydia pouvaient se vanter de connaître véritablement ce monstre. Isaac lui connaissait uniquement le nom pour avoir dû le transmettre à Deaton.

— C’est Lydia qui m’a mis sur le bon chemin. Elle a eu une intuition, ou un souvenir l’a mis sur la route, on ne sait pas trop. Vous savez qu’elle a été attaquée ? C’est pour ça que je me suis penché sur cette légende qui été pas franchement bien écrite. On pense qu’elle avait des bases réelles.

Le jeune homme marqua une pause pour rassembler ses idées et éviter le plus possible de se disperser.

— En cherchant bien j’ai trouvé des informations sur celles qu'on appelle parfois les femmes-oiseaux, d’ailleurs sur plusieurs descriptions ou gravures on rejoint des points que j’ai notés en questionnant Madame Hamilton. Même si j'ai mis longtemps à m'en apercevoir. En bref, c’est un monstre qui se nourrit du Spiritus Vitae, à savoir l’essence de la vie. C’est pour cela que les personnes vivent encore biologiquement parlant.

Alors que Stiles s’arrêta, Peter prit la relève.

— Certain disent qu’elles sont des vampires de l’énergie humaine. Le spiritus vitae, c’est ce qui fait que vous pouvez bouger, rire, pleurer. C’est pour ça qu’ils ne peuvent pas guérir, il n’y a rien à soigner. Pour Lydia, c’est assez flou, le fait qu’elle soit adulte l’a peut-être aidé. Ce qui est sûr, ou fort probable c’est que la strige savait que Lydia était un Banshee. Elle a sans aucun doute voulu la rendre… inapte. Ça expliquerait pourquoi elle n'a réagi que lorsque sa fille a été touché.

— Mais alors, commença Scott, est-ce que les personnes attaquées peuvent retrouver leur… vitalité pleinement ?

Stiles remercia intérieurement Scott pour poser des questions intelligentes et il sortit une feuille photocopier d’un vieux livre.

— Les Striges, comme les vampires, sont des êtres morts. C’est pour rester jeune et « en vie » qu’elles se nourrissent de l’essence de vie des enfants. Seulement ce n’est pas comme du sang. C’est un peu comme si elles enfermaient leurs étincelles en elle. Une balle en argent bénie dans le cœur en plein repas, et tous les enfants se réveilleront.

— Ça c’est pour les points positifs, conclut Lydia.

Plusieurs grimacèrent. Bien sûr qu’il y avait des points négatifs, on était à Beacon Hills. Lydia prit le dossier des mains de Stiles et continua après avoir déposé plusieurs polycopiés de gravures ou photos de sculptures.

— Les Striges qui se nourrissent ont une allure reconnaissable de loin, bien que les interprétations soient variées. Par contre, lorsqu'elles n'attaquent, ni ne se nourrissent : elles reprennent une allure humaine. Et comme on le sait déjà, même si elles n’ont aucune odeur lorsqu’elles sont transformées, ce n’est pas le cas de leur forme humaine. En résumé : ça peut être n'importe qui.

Scott qui fronçait de plus en plus les sourcils en écoutant tout ce qu'ils Savaient, prit la parole à son tour :

— Je pense pas que ce soit n'importe qui.

Sortant la carte qui avait été rangée dans le dossier de Stiles, il la déplia et la posa sur la table.

— Je pensais que ça ne voulait rien dire mais en fait c’était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée. J’avais regardé où se rejoignait toutes les ‘non-pistes’ suivit avec Derek.

Stiles fit une moue. Pour lui c’était le genre de truc qui marchait que dans les films, mais il laissa quand même son meilleur ami continuer ses explications. Prenant un marqueur, Scott fit croiser les pistes sur la carte pour que tout le monde puisse voir.

— Je m’étais peut-être trompé en pensant que ça mènerait chez le monstre, mais toutes se rejoignent dans le quartier du jardin d’enfant. Ce qui m’amène à ma réflexion : et si ce monstre travaillait là-bas. Après tout, ses proies sont toutes des enfants.

Kira qui était restée silencieuse jusque-là prit la parole.

— Tu as raison, ça serait logique. En travaillant au jardin d’enfant elle pourrait facilement avoir accès aux dossiers avec les adresses de tous les enfants. Il faut que quelqu’un cherche qui travaille à l’école et depuis quand aussi.

Stiles qui s’était installé sur une table à côté avec un ordinateur leva la main pour indiquer qu’il était déjà sur le coup.

— On sait déjà que c’est une femme, jeune en apparence non ? Questionna Isaac.

— En théorie, confirma Peter.

— J’ai !

Stiles se rapprocha de l'autre table avec l’ordinateur.

— Les attaques ayant commencé en Septembre, ça colle avec la théorie de Scott. J’ai regardé les nouvelles arrivées au jardin d’enfant et à l’école. Elles sont quatre nouvelles, toutes professions confondues.

Défilant les photos du personnel, il s’arrêta sur une cinquantenaire aux cheveux court et bien portante.

— Madame Maxime, cinquante-trois ans, arrivé en septembre pour prendre le poste de cantinière. Pas vraiment le profil de la jeunesse éternelle.

Il remonta encore jusqu’à tomber sur une jeune femme brune souriante et bien maquillée.

— Mademoiselle Ravenne, trente ans, elle a changé d’école en début d’année pour travailler comme professeur des seconds grades de l'école élémentaire. Elle pourrait correspondre à notre profil.

Défilant encore une fois les images, il remonta jusqu’à tomber sur la photo d’une jeune femme métisse aux cheveux bouclés.

— Madame Anita Parks, c’est la nouvelle qui s’occupe du jardin d’enfant. Elle nous a accueillis le premier jour des filles et les suivants. Elle pourrait aussi correspondre.

Il défila une dernière fois les photos du personnel pour s’arrêter sur un homme aux cheveux grisonnant mais d’apparence assez jeune.

— Monsieur Smith, il est arrivé cette année pour prendre un poste d’homme de ménage. Je sais que les Striges sont appelées les « femmes-oiseaux » mais je pense qu’il ne faudrait pas négliger que ça puisse être des hommes après tout, rien ne dit le contraire.

Peter fut le premier à hocher la tête alors que Isaac fit un commentaire.

— Il est plutôt vieux pour la jeunesse éternelle non ?

Peter, qui avait été tout de suite d’accord, regarda la photo de l’homme (qui avait son âge) puis Isaac et recommença le même manège plusieurs fois avant de se tourner vers sa compagne.

— Il se moque de moi ?

Lydia eu un sourire indulgent en regardant la moue de Peter qui avait toujours un bras sur sa taille.

— Ne t’inquiète pas, tu es beaucoup mieux conservé.

Et comme si cela allait aider, elle lui tapota le dessus du crâne sous les légers rires de la meute. Bien vite le silence retomba autour de la table. Et Scott prit la parole.

— On peut considérer que l'on a trois cibles potentielles. Il nous faut au moins trois personnes qui sachent tirer. Ça risque d’être un long travail de filature, il faudra donc faire des groupes et surtout garder une vigilance constante. Chaque mouvement suspect pourra être une preuve.

— Mon père restera avec les enfants, je lui ai déjà donné des balles d’argents bénies pour armer son Glock, annonça Stiles, j’en ai pour le mien aussi, mais je n’en ai pas d’autre.

Isaac eu un demi-sourire, ça c’était son domaine. Il ne travaillait pas pour Chris Argent pour rien. En plus le chasseur lui avait dit de fournir la meute avec tout ce dont ils auraient besoin.

— J’ai tout ce qu’il faut, et en quantité bien plus que suffisante. Je suis aussi un très bon tireur, pour ne pas dire excellent grâce à l’entraînement de Chris.

Stiles hocha la tête en regardant tous les membres de la meute.

— Scott aussi est un bon tireur grâce à nos séances de tirs. On a donc nos trois tireurs. Maintenant il faut prendre un binôme.

Scott hocha la tête et leur dit choisir leur duo.

Derek serra les dents en repensant à ce que lui avait dit Stiles dans la chambre. Il voulait qu’il soit avec les enfants, il lui faisait confiance, plus que lui-même se faisait confiance. Il ne savait pas comment l’humain pouvait placer une telle confiance en lui, même après toute ses années. Il dut donc prendre sur lui pour annoncer qu’il restait avec John et les enfants au cas où.

La suite des groupes se firent rapidement ; Lydia demanda expressément à être avec Stiles, ce qui fit grincer les dents à Peter qui n’aimait pas l’idée de laisser les deux ‘humains’ ensemble. Cependant un seul regard noir de la jeune femme lui fit comprendre qu’il n’avait pas intérêt à la contredire. Kira se mit en équipe avec Scott et Peter se mit avec Isaac en grimaçant.

L'ancien alpha ne sentait pas cette idée.

— Les tireurs, annonça Isaac, suivez-moi, j’ai ce qu’il faut dans la voiture. J’avais prévu large et varié.

Isaac s’était redressé en disant cela, et devant eux ce n’était plus l’homme timide et sarcastique, mais l’homme d’affaire qu’il était devenu auprès des Argent. La métamorphose était plus que surprenante, comme si le simple fait de parler d’un sujet qu’il connaissait par cœur avait le pouvoir de le rendre plus sûr de lui.

Ils ne traînèrent pas plus après avoir récupéré les armes et munitions que Isaac avait placé dans le faux fond du coffre de sa voiture. Et après de dernière rapide mise au point et des embrassades, ils partirent chacun de leur côté.

[…]

Scott regarda une énième fois sa femme qui se rongeait les ongles.

— Tu peux demander à ma mère de te remplacer si tu veux les rejoindre.

Kira se tourna vers Scott assit côté conducteur de la voiture qu’ils avaient garée devant le domicile de Monsieur Smith. La nuit était tombée depuis peu mais comme tous les jours depuis une semaine et demi, Smith n’avait rien fait de suspect entre le moment où il était allé à l’école et celui où il était rentré chez lui. Et Kira commençait à trouver le temps long.

— Je vais juste l’appeler pour parler à Ali. Je commence à saturer de cette attente loin d'eux c'est tout. Ali comprend que je ne reste pas avec eux.

La mère de famille semblait plus essayer de se convaincre qu’autre chose, mais Scott ne dit rien en se contentant de prendre sa main. Ils restèrent en silence ainsi un long moment en fixant du regard la maison un peu plus loin. Scott espérait vraiment que sa théorie était la bonne, il voulait en finir de cette histoire. Il voulait pouvoir profiter des yeux marrons de son garçon et jouer avec lui. Après une nouvelle pression contre la main qu’il tenait, la jeune femme se décida à sortir son téléphone.

— Allo Mélissa ? Non. Je voulais savoir, Allison ne dort pas ? Oui merci.

Le silence se fit au bout du fil. Puis, même si l’attention de l'alpha soit tournée sur la maison, il sentit Kira se détendre à ses côtés lorsque la voix de leur fille sortit du téléphone.

— Allô ma puce, c’est maman.

[…]

— Tu me trouves vraiment si vieux ?

— Tu veux parler de ça maintenant ?

À bord de l'Audi S5 noir mate d’Isaac, Peter haussa un sourcil en direction du conducteur.

— Ça fait une semaine qu’on se coltine Mademoiselle je-dors-tout-les-soirs-chez-un-nouveau-mec, et pour une fois elle n’a pas bougé de chez elle. Alors je vois pas de meilleurs moments.

Isaac croisa les bras sur son torse et se réinstalla dans le siège pour bien voir fenêtre d'où venait la lumière de chez Mademoiselle Raven. Il laissa le silence s’allonger avant de finalement lui répondre par une nouvelle question.

— Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Peter n’aimait pas cette question, cela lui demandait de parler de ses sentiments avec ce jeune blanc-bec et il n’était pas réellement certain de vouloir ça. En même temps, penser à Isaac comme un jeune blanc bec le fit réagir. Il avait certainement raison de s’inquiéter. Aussi prit-il sur lui pour s’expliquer.

— Je suis quelqu’un de canon. Et je ne me suis jamais dit que mon âge pourrait déranger, mais Lydia a ton âge et…

— Je t’arrête tout de suite. Tu es un vieux croûton pour moi papy, mais Lydia a réussi à passer au-dessus de plein de choses te concernant. Je pense que même si ton âge avait été un problème un jour, ça ne devrait pas être ton principal souci.

Peter qui avait failli mordre ce jeune loup à l’entente du mot croûton et papy fini par se calmer avec la suite du discours. Il était vrai qu’Isaac avait visé juste. Et puis si son âge posait un problème, Lydia ne serait pas du genre à garder ça bien longtemps pour elle. Peter s'était sans aucun doute monté le bourrichon tout seul, à force d'être éloigné de sa douce.

Rassuré il envoya un petit message à Lydia pour lui faire savoir comment se passait leur filature et il retourna faire ce qu’il faisait de mieux avec son binôme : rester dans le silence total.

[…]

— Rien à signaler chez Mademoiselle Raven, annonça Lydia côté passager de la Camaro.

Stiles concentré à suivre la Mini Cooper bleu, se contenta de hocher la tête en réponse. Il avait l’impression de suivre la maîtresse de ses filles depuis une éternité. Il fallait avouer qu’elle semblait avoir une vie sociale très développée. Tous les soirs après sa journée de boulot elle avait un atelier de poésie à la bibliothèque.

Et le week-end à peine commencé, elle ne s'était pas arrêtée. Elle s’était rendue à l’hôpital, Derek leur avait dit qu’il l’avait effectivement vu passer avec une tenue de bénévole, puis elle était partie pour se rendre chez des amis pour manger. Ensuite elle s’était rendu chez des parents d’une élève pour lui ramener des affaires. Et elle ne s’était pas arrêté là, elle était ensuite allée à une salle de sport. Comme ça ne suffisait pas, elle n'était restée que le temps de se changer pour aller à une soirée. Et maintenant il elle était enfin sur la route pour rentrer chez elle.

— Tu crois qu’on est vraiment sur la bonne piste ?

Stiles se tourna rapidement la tête vers la rousse avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la route.

— Je pense que nous n’avons pas de meilleure piste pour l’instant.

Doucement Lydia hocha la tête. Elle savait ça, mais elle était assez déçue de n’avoir rien ressentit. Pour dire la vérité, se sentir aussi inutile lui donnait envie de pleurer, mais elle n’en fit rien ou elle le fit discrètement. Peut-être pas assez vu que Stiles se crispa sur le volant. Il aurait voulu pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras pour la rassurer.

— Quand ça sera finit, tu pourras me faire _mon_ gâteau ?

Stiles se tourna vivement vers Lydia, plus que surpris. Elle avait juré par toutes les couilles de l’enfer qu’elle n’en mangerait plus jamais, et là elle lui demandait de lui faire son St Honoré. La jeune femme lui fit un sourire entendu avant qu’il ne redémarre au feu de signalisation où ils étaient arrêtés.

— Pour toutes les couilles de l’enfer, je te le ferais.

Lydia sourit en se rappelant tout ce qu’elle s’était jurée, mais avant qu’elle ne s’attarde plus sûr le sujet, ils remarquèrent un changement de programme chez la maîtresse.

— Il est quelle heure Lydia ?

— Trois heures du matin.

Stiles hocha la tête, ce n’était pas la direction pour rentrer chez elle. Soit elle avait un petit ami qui travaillait de nuit, soit ils tenaient leur cible. Le cœur palpitant ils se garèrent assez loin de la Mini et éteignirent leur feu pour qu’elle ne les remarque pas.

— C’est le moment de vérité.

 


	11. La chasse

La main de Derek se crispa sur son téléphone. Il venait de recevoir un message de Lydia. Comme Arwen  s 'était endormi e sur ses genoux, il ne bougea pas du fauteuil, mais il put voir que John lisait lui aussi un message. Très certainement le même vu la crispation dans ses épaules. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu. Peu importait ce que Stiles leur avait prouvé ou les années passées, ils ne pouvaient empêcher l'inquiétude de les envahir. Ils partageaient la même peur, celle de perdre une des personnes les plus importantes de leurs vies.

L'ancien shérif se rapprocha de la chaise de Derek et autant pour puiser de la force que pour lui en donner, il posa une main sur l'épaule de son beau-fils.

— Tout va bien se passer.

Tou s deux savaient très bien que ces paroles n'étaient là que pour se rassurer, mais le loup accepta ce mensonge. Embrassant sa fille , il se leva pour la déposer au côté de sa sœur.

— Tenons-nous près, en cas de problème.

Alors que les deux hommes se tenaient aux aguets, la porte s'ouvrit sur Melissa. Elle aussi avait dû recevoir le message. Elle rejoignit John sans attendre et attrapa sa main qui n'était pas crispé sur son ancienne arme de service.

Sentant les doigts de l'infirmière lui masser la paume, John bénit le seigneur qu'elle soit à ses côtés, aujourd'hui et tous les autres jours. Rien que lorsque Stiles était partie de la maison, il ne savait pas s'il aurait supporté ça sans elle. Se tournant vers elle , il lui embrassa ses cheveux bruns parsemées de mèches grises.

L'inquiétude à son apogée, Derek se détourna de ce spectacle plein d'amour. Lui aussi voulait pouvoir embrasser Stiles.

— Tu as intérêt à revenir entier, marmonna le loup en regardant par la fenêtre comme s'il  pouvait voir Stiles d'ici.

Seulement il  ne le pouvait pas . Stiles était à plusieurs kilomètres de l’hôpital. Lydia avait envoyé un message à la meute dès qu'il y avait eu déplacement suspect de leur cible. Depuis ils attendaient dans la voiture qu'elle sorte enfin.

— C'est trop long. Beaucoup trop long. Je le sens pas Lyd's.

Stiles s'agitait derrière le volant. Lui qui avait appris à garder son calme à l'école de police avait tout oublier de ses enseignements. Agacé il se tourna pour attraper quelque chose sur la banquette arrière. Lydia reconnu son uniforme. Comme si leur cerveau était connecté, elle comprit tout de suite ce qu'il voulait faire. Après qu'il eut enfilé sa chemise beige de policier par-dessus son tee-shirt, elle vérifia qu'il n'ait pas la tête de quelqu'un qui venait de passer une semaine et demi dans une voiture puis elle le laissa sortir, non sans lui rappeler d'être prudent.

Lampe torche à la main, une arme prête à être dégainé e le cas échéant, il se dirigea vers la Mini. Une fois à côté de la porte conducteur, il toqua à la fenêtre comme il l'aurait fait lors d'un contrôle routinier. Seulement, personne ne lui répondit. Se penchant , il éclaira l'habitacle.

Rien.

Stiles se tourna vers Lydia et articula distinctement, qu'il n'y avait personne. Quelques gestes en plus lui dirent de rester dans la voiture pendant qu'il allait voir la maison la plus proche. Le lieu était assez reculé dans la banlieue, tellement que l'on avait presque l'impression d'être à la campagne, les maisons étaient toute s espacé es d'au moins deux cents mètre. C'était pour cela que Stiles pensait que peu importe comment elle avait réussi à sortir, c'était dans cette maison qu'elle  s 'était rendu e .

« Elle peut se déplacer plus que discrètement, elle a disparu alors qu'on ne l'a pas quitté des yeux. Restez aux aguets. »

Scott se crispa sur son téléphone avant de le ranger dans sa poche. Il venait de recevoir un deuxième message de Lydia. Ça ne lui disait rien que vaille. Si cette  Strige pouvait se déplacer sans se faire voir, ça n'allait pas simplifier les choses. Il commençait sérieusement à regretter d'avoir laissé deux humains (ou presque) faire équipe. Il mourrait d'envie de les rejoindre, histoire d'être sûr que tout se passerait bien, mais Stiles avait été formel. Chacun devait rester avec sa cible en cas d'alerte. Enfin, là il semblait tout de même que c'était assez clair que Stiles et Lydia avai en t trouvé le coupable.

Juste avant qu'il ne demande son avis à Kira, son téléphone vibra à nouveau dans sa poche. Déverrouillant l’écran, il lut le message qui venait de Peter.

« Je rejoins Stiles. Isaac continu e de surveiller la maison Ravenne. »

Scott fut soulagé, il n'aurait pas besoin de laisser Kira seul e pour la surveillance. Et surtout, il était content de constater que Peter, qui avait eu tant de mal à rejoindre la meute, le prévienne de ses actions. Le loup était resté longtemps solitaire. Un lien l'avait toujours relié à la meute, mais ni lui ni l'alpha  ne l'avai en t accepté. Il avait fallu que Lydia mette son grain de sel pour qu'ils s'acceptent enfin mutuellement. Ça avait été assez étrange pour eux qui avai en t commencé à se connaître avec les rôles inversés, mais Scott était assez souple et Peter ferait tout pour Lydia, alors au final ils s'y étaient retrouvés.

À cet instant, Scott était sûr que tout allait s'arranger. Sa meute était soudée, elle était forte. Cette nuit Izilbeth et Raiden se réveillerai en t.

À plus de quatre kilomètres de la voiture de Scott, Peter courrait, poussant ses capacités lupines au maximum. Il était beaucoup moins confiant que l'alpha. Il n'avait rien vu sur les Striges qui pouvaient se déplacer sans que l'on puisse les voir. Et c'était carrément louche , voir e inquiétant. Peu importait, il devait juste arriver à temps à l'adresse que Lydia avait donnée dans son premier message.

[…]

Flottant à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol, elle fixait son futur repas. Comme d'habitude, elle avait pris toute ses précautions. Ils étaient seuls, elle pouvait prendre son temps. Aujourd'hui elle voulait savourer.

Bougeant ses doigts qui semblait immenses à cause de ses griffes qui faisaient bien plus de dix centimètres, elle se rapprocha de son innocente petite victime. D'un mouvement ample et d'une précision chirurgicale, elle entailla la fine peau du cou du garçon roux qui dormait toujours à poing fermé. Approchant son visage à l'allure corvidé de l'entaille, elle commença à aspirer, créant un râle sourd.

Comme à chaque fois, sentir cette vitalité l’exalta et elle aspira goulûment alors que toutes les odeurs disparaissaient lentement de la pièce.

[…]

Devant la porte de la maison, Stiles testa la poignée. La porte était ouverte. Il songea une seconde à laisser un mot pour leur dire de fermer cette putain de porte, mais des pas derrière le détourna  de ses pensées et il pointa son arme… sur Lydia.

— Je t'avais dit de rester dans la voiture, chuchota Stiles.

Lydia posa son doigt sur sa bouche et lui fit signe de continuer d'avancer. Ce qu'il fit. Après avoir jeté un coup d’œil dans le salon et la cuisine, il se dirigea sans hésiter vers l'étage. S'il y avait une chambre d'enfant , elle était là de toute façon. Même s'il trouvait étrange de ne pas avoir trouvé de photo jusque-là, il continua. Seulement, arrivé à quatre marches du palier, un homme charpenté dans une robe de chambre rose leur coupa la route.

— Vous vous croyez où ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes de la police que vous pouvez rentrer comme bon vous semble chez les gens.

Stiles ferma les yeux, c'était raté pour la surprise. Prenant sur lui il répondit avec tout le professionnalisme dont il pouvait faire preuve.

— Monsieur, nous avons toutes les raisons de penser que quelqu'un  s 'est introduit chez vous pour s'attaquer à votre enfant.

L'homme bourru croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et les jugea d'un regard sévère.

— Eh bien apprenez à faire votre boulot. Je n'ai pas d'enfant.

Stiles se tourna vers Lydia les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

— Putain, c'est pas la bonne maison Lydia.

Ne se démontant pas, la rousse monta deux marches et d'un ton sûr qui obligerait toutes personnes à lui répondre, elle prit la parole :

— Des vies sont en jeu. Y a-t-il une maison avec un enfant entre deux et sept ans ?

L'homme fronça les sourcils surprit de l'autorité de cette jeune femme et il finit par lui répondre tout en passant une main dans sa longue barbe.

— Il y a bien les fils Campbell. Un des deux à cinq ans je crois. Ils habitent la prochaine maison en remontant la route.

Alors que les deux intrus partaient déjà oubliant même de remercier l'homme, il leur rajouta rapidement des détails ;

— Vous pouvez pas la rater, c'est la maison aux volets jaunes.

Seulement le policier et la jeune femme étai en t déjà dehors. L'homme n'avait jamais vu ça, mais pour ce qu'il en avait à faire de  c es gosses, il retourna se coucher sans même s'inquiéter de sa porte restée ouverte.

Dehors, Stiles et Lydia couraient dans la rue pour rejoindre la maison suivante. Reprenant leur souffle une seconde devant la porte aussi jaune que les volets, ils crochetèrent la serrure pour pouvoir ouvrir la porte.

Vérifiant rapidement le salon, cette fois ils purent voir des photos de famille accroché es sur les murs. Pressant le pas tout en faisant le moins de bruit possible, ils avancèrent dans le couloir. La maison de plain-pied laissait peu de possibilité, dans le couloir silencieux il y avait quatre portes. Et avant que Stiles n'ait pu décider la quelle pousser, Lydia lui indiqua la deuxième porte à leur gauche.

Stiles grimaça, il espérait que l'intuition de Lydia ne signifiait pas qu'ils arrivaient trop tard. Se plaçant chacun d'un côté de la porte, Stiles leva trois doigts et compta en silence.

Alors qu'il baissa son dernier doigt, la jeune femme ouvrit la porte en grand alors que Stiles entrait armes au poing. Il ne lui fallut que deux secondes pour analyser la situation.

La  strige , difforme et recouverte de plumes noires, n'avait plus rien de semblable avec la maîtresse charmante qu'ils avaient connue. Et elle flottait au-dessus du petit garçon roux qui ne pouvait déjà plus se réveiller.

N'hésitant pas une seconde, Stiles tira, visant en plein cœur la bête qui le fixait de ses yeux noirs. Seulement, d'un mouvement trop rapide pour les yeux d'un humain, elle réussit à éviter la balle. Tout du moins à éviter qu'elle ne lui soit fatale, car du sang aussi noir que tout son être coulait le long de son bras. Par chance, la balle en argent semblait la faire souffrir assez pour qu'elle ne s'enfuît pas.

Stiles se laissa distraire par Lydia qui parlait derrière lui, mais il se concentra à nouveau lorsqu'il croisa à nouveau le regard de la  Strige . Celle-ci se mit à rire. Un rire à vous glacer le sang.

— Quelque chose te fait rire ?! Tu vas mourir et les enfants se réveilleron t  !

Stiles ne supportait pas ce rire, il l'empêchait de tirer. Il ne  _ pouvait pas  _ tirer. Tout son instinct lui disait que même si ce rire était empli de folie il devait en connaître la raison. Et cela se confirma lorsqu'il entendit sa voix croassante.

— Il m'aime ! Il connaît votrrre meute, il me vengerrra !

— Qui ?! Combien êtes-vous ?!

Alors qu'elle partait dans un autre rire glaçant, Stiles comprit qu'elle ne dirait rien de plus. Tant pis, il en savait assez. Sans plus aucune hésitation, il tira une seconde balle d'argent béni en plein cœur du monstre. La détonation lui vrilla les tympans et il eut l'impression de voir la  Strige tomber au ralenti devant lui.

Sûr ses entre fait, Peter arriva pour regarder Lydia lâcher un adolescent aux cheveux roux vifs le laissant ainsi rejoindre son petit frère totalement perdue. Le loup était arrivé juste avant que la femme qui ressemblait plus à un corbeau qu'à un vautour ne tombe. Et sa première pensée, horsmis qu'ils n'en avaient pas fini, fut qu'il sera chiant de cacher ce corps qui était bien plus grand qu'un humain normal.

Par chance, le problème se résolut de lui-même sous leurs yeux. Le corps de la femme-oiseau semblait vieillir à une vitesse fulgurante, sans doute parce qu'elle se vidait de toute sa vitalité, et finalement, la  Strige finit par se transformer en un petit tas de poussière. S'il avait été seul, Peter ne se serait pas gêné pour la remercier. Il aimait beaucoup ses monstres qui pouvaient disparaître d'un simple coup d'aspirateur.

Malheureusement, il n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir que Stiles  leur faisait signe , à lui et Lydia de s'approcher, tout en s'éloignant des deux garçons qui n'osaient pas bouger du lit. Il leur expliqua rapidement de prévenir Isaac et Scott et il prit lui-même son téléphone pour appeler Derek. La première tonalité n'était pas fini e que Derek lui répondit.

Sa voix était basse et paniquée et il ne laissa pas le temps à Stiles de s'expliquer.

— Stiles. Elle ne se réveille pas. Izi, elle… Raiden  s 'est réveillé il y a une minute, mais Izi non. Quelque chose ne va pas, je-

— Derek stop. Écoute-moi attentivement. Respire. Elle va se réveiller. Seulement il y a au moins deux  Striges , il faut que vous restiez sur vos gardes : ils connaissent les membres de la meute. Lydia va s'occuper des enfants ici le temps que Scott arrive pour le  _ « ménage » _ .

Il fit signe à Lydia pour qu'elle écoute ce qu'elle devait dire à Scott. Puis il fit signe à Peter avant de continuer.

— Avec Peter on va fouiller la maison de Parks. On a vu personne habiter avec elle, mais on a peut-être loupé quelque chose avec Lydia. Isaac va rester en prêt à intervenir.

À l'autre bout du fils, Derek hocha la tête avant de se rappeler qu'il ne le voyait pas.

— D'accord.

Le silence s'étira quelques secondes et alors que Stiles allait raccrocher il entendit la voix de Derek l'appeler.

— Reviens vite.

[…]

Peter et Stiles n'avai en t pas traîné. Après s'être assuré que Scott arrivait sous peu et que Lydia avait de quoi se défendre, ils avaient pris la Camaro pour se rendre à l'adresse de l'ancienne maîtresse des jumelles. Une fois devant la maison de brique rouge et de boiserie blanche, ils se dépêchèrent de se diriger vers la porte. À peine étaient-ils à cinq mètres à la porte, Peter arrêta le plus jeune.

— Pas la peine de rentrer, son odeur est partout. Je le reconnais très bien.

Stiles n'en revenait pas. Comment avaient-ils pu être aussi idiots. Si un loup avait été avec lui, il aurait tout de suite senti qu'il y avait deux personnes qui vivaient là. Ne voulant pas se perdre dans les « si » il questionna le bêta.

— Qui ? Tu es sûr de toi ?

Peter prit une grande inspiration et se rapprocha de la maison les yeux clos. Retournant aux côtés de Stiles , il hocha la tête.

— Ils ne reçoivent presque pas de visite. Il y a seulement deux odeurs distinctes. Ils avaient des horaires inversés, c'est pour ça que vous ne l'avez jamais croisé.

— C'est pas le moment de faire traîner en longueur Peter. Je veux un nom.

— Le Docteur Peterson.

Il n'en revenait pas. S'il ne s'était pas préparé au pire, Stiles se serait mis à hyperventiler. Ils avaient confié leur fille à deux personnes humaines. L'une était censé être la gentille maîtresse qui aurait répondu à toute leurs questions et l'autre le médecin qui était chargé de leur santé. Et les deux s’avérèrent être les monstres qui s'en étai en t pris à leur fille et son filleul.

Il n'y avait pas à dire , ils avaient fait fort.

Prenant sur lui, il prit une grande inspiration avant de donner les clés de la voiture à Peter. Il ne se sentait tout simplement pas de conduire, il risquait de les envoyer dans le décor vu son état. Une fois dans la voiture il envoya un message à tout le monde avec le nom de la deuxième  Strige et il s'empressa d'appeler Derek. Il attendit une sonnerie, deux, trois, répondeur, aucune réponse.

Stiles se tourna vers Peter, mais il n'eut besoin de rien dire. Le loup accélérait déjà dépassant toutes les limitations de vitesses, grillant des feux, ce qui lui valu t de se faire klaxonner par les quelques voitures en ville cette nuit.

[…]

Il avait toujours su que sa gourmandise allait lui être préjudiciable. Il lui avait dit d'attendre qu'il puisse être là. Et encore une fois, elle n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête.

Maintenant il se retrouvait seul.

Seulement si elle avait cru en mourant qu'il allait la venger, elle se mettait le doigt dans l’œil et jusqu'au coude. Il n'allait certainement pas risquer sa vie pour le tas de cendre qu'il savait qu'elle était devenue. Il ne la connaissait que depuis deux centaines d’années après tout. Il n'aura qu'à chercher un autre compagnon de route. Toutefois il devait d'abord sortir discrètement de cet hôpital de malheur.

Heureusement, les repas qu'il avait passé dans cette ville, avait largement valut le risque. Il ne s'était jamais autant régalé. Voilà bien une des seules chose s qui lui manquera avec Anita, elle savait chercher les endroits avec les meilleurs repas.

[…]

Dans la chambre d'hôpital occupé e par la meute, tout se passa très vite. À peine Raiden  s 'était-il réveillé, que Mélissa était allée chercher tout ce qu'il fallait pour s'occuper de lui, pendant que Ali et le Shérif le rassurait. Derek lui était resté auprès de ses filles pour voir Izi à son réveil, mais au lieu de la voir ouvrir les yeux, il avait entendu son téléphone sonner.

Finalement, devant la piètre tentative de Derek à rester discret à côté d'Arwen, Stiles avait fini par réussir à le rassurer, mais ce fut de courte durée.

À peine le loup avait-il lâché le téléphone que Mélissa était revenue la mine inquiète.

— Les garçons, je crois qu'il y a un problème. Le docteur Peterson, il… je sais pas, mais il n'a pas eu une réaction normale quand il a compris que les enfants se réveillaient. Il est en train de partir. Maintenant !

John et le Derek échangèrent un regard, et ce seul coup d’œil leur suffit pour connaître leur plan d'action.

— Mélissa, change les enfants de chambre et même d'étage s'il  le faut. On va rattraper cet enfoiré avec John.

Sans plus attendre, ils s'élancèrent dans le couloir, laissant Mélissa s'occuper des enfants. Derek avait rapidement repéré l'odeur fraîche et stressé du docteur qui s'occupait de leurs enfants. Putain, la maîtresse et le Doc, jura-t-il en son for intérieur. Lui qui avait déjà eu beaucoup de mal à laisser des inconnus s'occuper de ses filles, ça n'allait pas aller en s'arrangeant.

Suivant la piste dans l'escalier de secours, Derek dévala les marches en vitesse. Derrière lui, John était à bout de souffle et il dut appeler Derek plusieurs fois pour qu'il l'entende enfin.

— Ralentis gamin, je te rappelle que je suis celui qui sait tirer.

Derek hocha la tête mais ralentit que peu, John s'en accommoda en tenta de suivre ce rythme qui n'était plus le sien. Par chance, Derek s'arrêta au premier sous-sol. L'ex-shérif souffla de soulagement. Jamais il n'aurait cru que descendre cinq étages pouvait être aussi épuisant.

Malheureusement pour les poumons de John, l'arrêt fut de courte durée. Le loup avait déjà ouvert la porte et parcourait du regard (et du nez) le parking souterrain. Il lui fallut à peine cinq secondes pour repérer Peterson, dans le parking vide. Seulement, ou bien évidement, le Médecin l'avait lui aussi repéré et il ne semblait pas vouloir renoncer à son plan de fuite.

Poussant un grognement tout ce qu'il  y avait de plus lupin, Derek opéra une transformation complète avant de filer comme le vent entre les voitures à l'arrêt, laissant John en plan. Par chance, le loup faisait démarrer les alarmes des voitures en passant à côté (ou dessus) aussi put-il facilement suivre la piste.

Derek était arrivé assez facilement jusqu'au docteur. D'ailleurs celui-ci dut se rendre compte que la fuite n'était plus possible sous sa forme humaine, car il ne tarda pas à se transformer lui aussi, mais sa métamorphose arriva trop tard. Le loup avait déjà pris de la hauteur en escaladant une voiture et prenant son élan, il fit un immense bond pour atteindre l'homme oiseau face à lui. Attaquant la gueule grande ouverte, Derek s'accrocha où il put tandis que son poids les envoyait glisser sur  le sol.

D'un coup de son bras (ou ailes, Derek ne savait pas trop, car ils étaient recouverts de plumes noires), le monstre envoya Derek valser contre une voiture dont l'alarme se déclencha. Fier de la facilité avec laquelle il avait envoyé le loup valser, Peterson se redressa un air arrogant déformant ses traits aux allures de corbeau.

Même lorsque Derek se releva en s’ébrouant, il ne s'inquiéta pas. Et si sa bouche, qui ressemblait plus à bec,  le lui avait permis, il aurait souri de joie. À la place il laissa échapper un croassement amusé avant de commencer à suivre les mouvements du loup qui tournait en rond en boitant légèrement.

— Le rrrepas passé à me gorrrgé de la louve mmmhm… le meilleurrrr depuis des années.

Derek grogna en entendant sa voix croassante, mais il ne l'attaqua pas. Alors qu'ils tournaient toujours, formant un cercle parfait, Peterson regarda ses doigts effiler avant d'en rajouter un e couche.

— Sa vie était si… savourrrreuse.

Si son but avait été d'énerver Derek, il était arrivé à ses fins, car il ne fallut pas deux secondes mais une seule pour que le loup s'élance sur le monstre dans un grognement retentissant. Bien sûr, le monstre était prêt et il accueillit le loup avec une de ses mains griffu es avant de le balancer une seconde fois contre une voiture.

Derek glapit au choc et ne se releva pas. Peterson en profita pour s'approcher prêt à se nourrir sur lui. Certes les enfants étaient meilleurs, mais il se contenterait de ce loup pour sa paix. Seulement une voix le fit s'arrêter.

— On ne vous a jamais appris à vous méfier des humains ?

N'ayant que faire de tirer dans le dos de ce monstre qui  s 'était attaqué à sa famille, l'ex-shérif de la ville tira deux balles en plein cœur du monstre.

Avant même que la  Strige ne tombe au sol, John se précipitait déjà vers Derek. Il avait repris forme humaine lorsqu'il avait perdu connaissance et il ne semblait pas vouloir rouvrir les yeux. Cela ne disait rien qui vaille à John. Il commençait à se demander s'il allait devoir le frapper pour le faire revenir à lui.

— Gamin , réveille-toi !

[…]

Peter gara la Camaro devant l'hôpital dans un crissement de pneu. Et si ce n'était pas le moment d'en retirer de la satisfaction, tant pis. Personne d'autre que lui  ne le saurait. En plus, Stiles  s 'était déjà éjecté de la voiture sans demander son reste.

Arme au poing, l'humain s'était mis à courir dans l’hôpital, quelques infirmières et médecin tentèrent de l'arrêter, mais aucun n'insista en voyant son uniforme. Stiles dévisageait tous les médecins qu'il croisait, sans trouver Peterson. Finalement il s'engagea dans un ascenseur pour monter à l'étage de la pédiatrie sans penser une seconde à attendre Peter qui cherchait une piste derrière lui.

Arrivé au quatrième étage Stiles cacha son arme pour ne pas effrayer d'enfant et il reprit sa course folle. Il esquivait les nombreuses infirmières qui s'occupai en t des enfants qui  s 'était miraculeusement réveillé s . Arrivé à la chambre quarante-quatre il ne s'arrêta pas et ouvrit en grand. Il ne restait plus que les chaises et un lit dans la chambre où les jumelles et les enfants de Scott auraient dut se trouver. Il sortit de la chambre et regarda des deux côtés du couloir, comme si les murs allaient lui donner des réponses.

Stiles pensait vraiment qu'il allait commencer à paniquer. Ok, il paniquait, mais il prit sur lui pour essayer de faire travailler ses méninges. Il songea une seconde à demander à Peter une piste sur les odeurs avant de se rendre compte qu'il l'avait laissé en plan et qu'il était certainement déjà loin : Entrain de suivre la bonne piste.

— Mais quel abruti !

Alors que sa vue se troublait de larme de rage, deux voix raisonnèrent dans le couloir. Ce son était comme une douce symphonie à ses oreilles.

— Daddyyyyy !

Se tournant vers elle, il tomba à genoux, les larmes de rage se transformant en larme s de joie. Ses filles étaient là, debout et elles couraient vers lui avec Melissa inquiète qui resta en retrait. Écartant les bras en grand, il accueillit ses filles en vacillant à peine malgré le choc frontal. Les enfermant dans une étreinte réconfortante, autant pour lui que pour elles, Stiles respira à plein poumon leurs odeurs.

Izi était réveillée. Ses filles étaient là, elles allaient bien.

S'écartant légèrement, il attrapa le visage d'Izi pour la fixer dans les yeux, elle semblait fatiguée et ses cheveux aux reflets roux étaient tout décoiffés, mais c'était tout. Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de faire de même avec sa jumelle. Les reprenant dans ses bras, il oublia pour quelques secondes le monde extérieur. Ce fut finalement Izilbeth qui le ramena sur terre.

— Daddy, où sont papa et maman ?

Et que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? Lydia était normalement en sécurité avec Scott mais Derek. Il n'en avait aucune idée. Jetant un regard emplit d’espoir à Melissa qui était avec Ali et Raiden, il comprit vite qu'elle n'en savait pas plus.

— Ils vont arriver bientôt d'accord ma loupiote ?

Izi hocha la tête doucement, mais de grosses larmes coulaient déjà sur ses joues. Tout le monde avait intérêt d'arriver fissa s'ils ne voulaient pas voir Stiles s'énerver. Il était hors de question que quelqu'un manque à l'appel aujourd'hui.

[…]

 


	12. épilogue

Le vent soufflait dans les branches, les animaux faisaient craquer les feuilles sous leurs pattes. La forêt qui entourait Beacon Hills était calme. C'était loin d'être le cas dans la grande maison de Hale. Entre les murs, il régnait un désordre sans nom. Et l’apogée de ce ramdam semblait se concentrer dans la cuisine.

— Mais je t'ai pas demandé une spatule en bois ! Je t'ai demandé une maryse, s'agaça Stiles.

Pourquoi diable avait-il accepté de cuisiner avec quelqu'un qui ne savait pas faire la différence entre une spatule rigide et une maryse souple ? Ah oui, certainement parce que cet idiot lui avait fait la plus belle frayeur de sa vie, à peine quarante-huit heures plus tôt et qu'il refusait de l'avoir hors de sa vue.

Derek, assit sur un haut tabouret autour du meuble central de la cuisine, regardait le pot remplit d’ustensiles devant lui. Hésitant il approcha une main de l'un de ces… trucs, tout en regardant la réaction de Stiles. Un « tut » irrité, fit dévier sa main vers une chose qui porterait bien le nom de maryse (selon lui), mais un nouveau son agacé le fit souffler, totalement découragé. Par chance, sa troisième tentative fut la bonne. Content de lui, il fixa l'objet qui ressemblait beaucoup à une spatule, avant de renoncer à comprendre le pourquoi de ce nom.

Ne voulant pas attendre que ses choux ne se ramollissent de trop, Stiles pris la maryse des mains du loup avant de retourner à sa préparation.

L'humain s'agitait dans tous les sens, mais son chaos semblait organisé, car même s'il commençait plusieurs tâches en même temps, au bout d'un petit quart d'heure il était arrivé à son but. À savoir, que la première partie de sa recette était faite, et que la cuisine était rangée. Enfin son ‘rangée’ se résumait à entasser toute la vaisselle sale dans l'évier.

— À ton avis, Peter mettra combien de temps à craquer avant de tout nettoyer ?

Derek réfléchit intensément en se tournant vers Stiles qui c'était rapproché.

— Je lui donne moins de deux heures.

— Je lui donne deux heures trente-six.

Derek sourit à la précision de son époux avant de lui faire savoir qu'il tenait le pari. Stiles approcha jusqu'à être coincé entre les cuisses du loup et il lui souffla à l'oreille tout ce qu'ils feraient s'il gagnait le pari. De là où Stiles se tenait, il comprit que Derek ferait tout son possible pour retenir Peter de faire la vaisselle avant deux heures trente-six précise.

L'humain se permit même de rire quand il vit Derek vérifier l'heure sur la grande pendule accrochée au mur. Puis l'ambiance changea du tout au tout lorsque le loup le prit plus franchement dans ses bras. Stiles plongea son nez contre le cou de Derek et ferma les yeux aussi fort que possible.

Il était bien, juste là.

Glissant une main sous le tee-shirt du brun, Stiles passa un doigt timide sur la peau neuve sur le torse de Derek. Cet idiot l'avait échappé belle. Loup ou pas, si les griffes de Peterson s'étaient enfoncées de quelques millimètres de plus, son cœur se serait arrêté. Derek resserra ses bras en grimaçant et comme si Stiles avait pu voir son visage il le questionna :

— Encore mal ?

— Ça tire un peu c'est tout.

— Bien.

Il ne précisa pas qu'il savait que Derek avait menti et qu'il souffrait encore. En fait il espérait secrètement que ça ferait rentrer du plomb dans cette tête d'âne. Il avait beau être un loup, il semblait ignoré l'adage disant qu'il ne fallait pas sauter dans la gueule du loup, puisque cet idiot le faisait à chaque fois.

Ce fut finalement la petite main d'Arwen qui les firent se séparer lorsqu'elle tira sur le tee-shirt de Derek.

— Papa, maman dit que tu dois lâcher Daddy.

— Et on veut le gâteau, rajouta Izi qui ne lâchait pas sa sœur d'une semelle depuis qu'elle s'était réveillé.

Stiles sourit en se baissant vers ses filles.

— Que diriez-vous de mettre les fraises sur le gâteau ?

Deux cris perçants lui répondirent et Stiles n'attendit pas plus. Sortant son St Honoré du frigo il se chargea de la chantilly pour que les filles puissent placer les fraises à leurs guises.

Alors que tout le monde travaillait dans la cuisine, dans le salon, Lydia et Peter étaient assis sur le canapé, séparés par une tension invisible. Peter ne savait pas ce qui clochait. Lydia avait retrouvé toute sa vitalité à la seconde où Peterson avait été tué, mais il sentait que quelque chose clochait encore. De plus, il lui était évident qu'elle menaçait de fondre en larmes à tout moment.

Peter se tourna vers la femme de sa vie, et ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. Puis il prit sur lui pour la questionner.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Lydia ?

Alors qu'il tendait une main vers elle, la jeune femme s’esquiva en se levant pour regarder vers la porte-fenêtre. Elle prit même la liberté de changer de sujet.

— Ils ne devraient plus tarder à arriver. Ça va être sympa d'être enfin tous réunis pour autre chose que des chasses aux monstres. Les filles vont être contente de pouvoir jouer avec Raiden et Ali. Même s'ils risquent encore de se battre pour avoir Isaac.

Elle laissa échapper un rire sans joie et Peter prit peur en l'entendant. Il s'approcha d'elle hésitant. Une fois tout près il se détendit avant de se fondre dans son dos.

— Hey… Respire, lui souffla-t-il doucement, tu peux tout me dire. Tu le sais ?

Toujours sans le regarder, elle croisa leurs doigts en posant ses mains contre le dos des siennes. Elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Elle n'avait vraiment pas prévu d'avoir un jour cette discussion avec Peter. Pas après tout ce qu'il lui avait confié. En plus de ça, elle se sentait affreusement coupable d'avoir gardé ça pour elle durant ses dernières semaines.

Derrière eux la porte donnant sur la cuisine était entrouverte, ne laissant dépasser que les têtes des quatre cuisiniers. Ils restèrent ainsi en silence regardants et/ou écoutant ce que le couple faisait face à la porte-fenêtre du salon.

— Peter je suis tellement désolée.

Le bêta ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'excusait, aussi embrassa-t-il sa main, comme pour l'apaiser avant qu'elle ne reprenne ses excuses.

— Je faisais toujours attention, mais tu sais, même en étant vigilant. Je savais pourtant que tu ne voulais pas. Je suis tellement désolée. Je…

Ne sachant comment lui annoncer, Lydia posa les mains du loup sur son ventre alors que des larmes passaient la barrière de ses cils. Derrière elle, Peter cligna des yeux bêtement avant de les écarquiller. Comment avait-il pu ne pas comprendre immédiatement ?! En plus, ça expliquerait pourquoi la Banshee n'était pas tombé dans le même coma que les filles, ça expliquait pourquoi elle avait crié bien qu'elle ait été prise pour cible.

Pourtant, en dépit de ce qu'il avait pu lui dire par le passé, tout ce qu'il ressentait en resserrant sa prise sur elle, c'était de la joie.

— Je t'aime tellement Lydia.

La rousse se dégagea de l'étreinte pour lui faire face malgré son rimmel qui coulait sous ses yeux.

— Tu ne m'as pas comprise Peter. Je… Je suis enceinte.

Ses derniers mots avaient été chuchotés, mais tous semblaient l'avoir entendue si l'on se fiait aux sourires qui s'agrandissaient sur tous les visages présents dans la maison.

— Lydia je t'aime, répéta le bêta.

Ce fut au tour de la rousse de cligner des yeux bêtement en essayant de comprendre où il voulait en venir. Pourquoi l'homme à qui elle avait juré comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas d'enfant, lui souriait avec cet air béat ?

Comprenant que Lydia soit perdue, Peter la prit dans ses bras, non sans l'avoir embrassée et il lui chuchota des paroles qu'elle seule put entendre.

— Je t'aime Lydia. Je sais ce que je t'ai dit, mais j'avais tort. Tu viens de faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux de la terre.

Il marqua une pause pour lui laisser le temps d'intégrer ce qu'il venait de lui dire et il reprit un peu plus fort pour que les curieux entendent.

— Ils étaient déjà au courant n'est-ce pas ?

Lydia eu un rire humide et joyeux dans leur étreinte avant de lui répondre.

— Seulement Stiles.

Ils s'écartèrent légèrement pour se regarder alors que les voitures du reste de la meute se garaient devant la maison. Tout avait été réglé, ils pouvaient enfin se poser pour passer la soirée en famille. Alors que tous passaient la porte, que ce soit les grands-parents jusqu'aux petits-enfants. Peter se tourna vers eux, les effrayant un peu en affichant un sourire éblouissant, qu'il réservait habituellement à Lydia et il prit la parole :

— On va avoir un bébé !

Lydia laissa échapper un nouveau rire, oubliant complètement son inquiétude de tantôt. Comme si le top départ avait été donné, un joyeux brouhaha envahie la maison. Tout le monde voulait féliciter les futurs parents et les cuisiniers tentaient de se frayer un chemin dans faire tomber les deux Saints Honorés aux fraises. Ce fut finalement Stiles qui réussit à s'approcher de Lydia pour lui en donner un. Il lui expliqua rapidement que celui-ci n'était que pour elle avant d'embrasser sa joue avec tendresse. Puis le joyeux bordel qui les entourait les happa de nouveau.

Leur meute était plus qu'une meute, c'était une famille. Certes ce n'était pas une famille qui rentrait dans les normes, mais ils étaient ensemble, dans les moments heureux, comme dans les moments difficiles. N'était-ce pas là tout ce qu'il comptait ?

[FIN]

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alors ? Cette entrée en matière ? Content ?  
> Allez, à vendredi.  
> xoxo  
> Peace and Laugh  
> Mrs S


End file.
